Recuerdos confusos
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Habituado en la temporada 3, para evitar su fracaso Zelena maldice a todos enviándolos a Storybrooke sin sus recuerdos, sin embargo Regina despierta casada y mas feliz que nunca, cuando llega Emma y recuerda todo, habrán muchos sentimientos encontrados, totalmente Evil Charming! no hay bebe Neal XD
1. Chapter 1

**Ok genteee este es mi primer fic de OUAT y elijo un Evil Charming! Hahaha soy fan acérrima del Outlaw Queen pero debo de confesar que el Evil Charming es mi placer secreto hahaha hace mucho que no escribía un fic, asi que espero no haber perdido mi toque XD, no entretengo más y espero que lo disfruten. **

-por fin! –Regina sonrió a Snow y Charming. -esto es lo que necesitamos para derrotar a esa maldita bruja, lo único que tenemos que hacer es lanzarle esto y se habrá ido. –sosteniendo la poción que acababa de hacer.

Mientras tanto Zelena quien ya había sido alertada de que su hermanita estaba preparando una poción para acabar con ella, mezclaba ingredientes en un gran caldero para lanzar la maldición.

-todos están tan contentos por derrotarme, no se imaginan lo que les tengo preparado.

-Regina, mira! –Snow grito- es eso la maldición? –cuestiono luego de observar por la ventana como el humo característico de la maldición se aproximaba.

-no puede ser! –mientras se acercaba a mirar.

No pasaron más de unos minutos cuando Zelena hacia su entrada en el castillo.

-me extrañaron? – decía burlona – Regina avanzo hacia ella y le tiro encima la poción que había preparado viendo sorprendida que esta ni siquiera le había tocado un pelo. –ohh eso… hermanita siento desilusionarte pero ya conocía ese movimiento, me he hecho un escudo protector, te molesta?.

-que rayos es eso? –cuestiono molesta Regina.

-tu sabes exactamente que es, es la maldición querida, volverán a ese pueblo, como se llama? Ohh si storybooke verdad?, me he dado cuenta que eres buena hermanita y te necesito un poco más indefensa para mis propósitos, he lanzado la maldición e iremos exactamente a donde tú los enviaste hace años, solo que la condimente un poco, espero que no te importe –guiñando el ojo- llegaran sin recuerdos, bueno excepto los que les habías dado en un principio, fue difícil ser tan precisa en la maldición pero he sido una muy buena estudiante y algunos de sus "amigos" –movió los dedos. –han sido particularmente cooperadores para darme esa información y bueno debo admitir que robar su memoria sirvió de mucho, en ese mundo no recordaran quienes son y… tu –señalando a Snow- te tengo una sorpresita, no voy a arriesgarme a tener el beso de amor verdadero para romper la maldición.

-tendrías que ser la alumna estrella para lanzar esa clase de maldición y dime que corazón utilizaste? –enarco las cejas Regina.

-bueno te lo dije, yo era muy buena estudiante, lástima que no te darás cuenta y no recordaras nada, vivirás en la ignorancia hasta que decida deshacerme de ti –sonrió – en cuanto al corazón… hice una visita a Oz, resulta que quería más de lo que me imaginaba a ese borracho que me crio… pero basta de pláticas, dejen de perder el tiempo conmigo, deberían estarse despidiendo, hasta luego hermanita nos veremos en Storybrooke! –y salió de ahí volando con su escoba.

-es verdad Regina? Todo lo que ha dicho? –cuestiono rápidamente Charming.

-no lo sé… espero que no, de lo contrario sin Emma y sin nuestros recuerdos estaremos perdidos.

Snow se abrazó de Charming entre lágrimas mientras la nube de humo los envolvía.

Eran las 6:30 am cuando el despertador sonó en la recamara de Regina, escucho un quejido y sintió unas manos por su cintura mientras la alarma seguía sonando, -es hora… -decía con voz adormilada –tenemos que ir a trabajar.

– un minuto más cariño –mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello.

-David… -se volteo sonriendo –soy la alcalde de este pueblo, tengo que dar el ejemplo. –apago la alarma.

\- en serio? –mientras la besaba sosteniéndole las manos.

-porque tengo que tener un esposo tan terco? –fingió molestia.

-porque le encanta alcalde Mills. –seguía besándola.

-ok… la oficina puede tardar unos minutos.

Rápidamente las manos de David la soltaron y pudo estar en una posición más cómoda, David recorría su cuerpo con las manos mientras ella rodeaba las piernas en su cintura, por lo que recordaban eran uno de los matrimonio más sólidos en Storybroke, Regina sonreía mientras le pasaba las manos por el pelo besándolo con pasión. –querido vas a tener que ser más rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo. – mientras guiaba su mano a su miembro. –tan ansiosa estamos? –se burlaba de ella. –sin perder tiempo David subió su camisón y bajo sus panties, paso sus dedos por su intimidad haciéndola gemir. –ohh si cariño. – respondió ante las caricias Regina, cuando David noto que estaba más que húmeda y lista para él, dio la primera embestida haciéndola dar un grito de placer, David la observo con cuidado, amaba verla así, con las mejillas rojizas del placer que estaba obteniendo, las embestidas subieron de ritmo y ambos gemían, luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al orgasmo. –eso estuvo muy bien –mientras la besaba con cariño. –es una muy buena forma de empezar el día señor Nolan.

Pasaron más de un mes donde David y Regina seguían viviendo en su ignorancia como un matrimonio feliz, constantemente se topaban con Zelena porque esta era la "secretaria" de Regina, habían saludado en ocasiones a Snow a quien solo la conocían como la maestra de la escuela, dado que Henry no estaba no había ninguna excusa para interactuar con ella, era algo de lo que Zelena estaba muy orgullosa, mientras David y Regina vivían felices esto le daba tiempo para preparar su hechizo y volver el tiempo sin problemas.

-lo mismo de siempre? –cuestiono Rubí al ver a Regina sentada en la mesa de la cafetería.

-sí, agrega una hamburguesa, refresco, aros de cebolla y papas.

-David viene? –cuestiono sonriente la camarera.

-si… mi esposo se unirá pronto. – con una sonrisa fingida, el que David y Regina fueran un matrimonio feliz no quitaba el hecho de que a ella le resultara un tanto difícil convivir con los demás.

Luego de unos minutos David se reunía con su esposa.

-has ordenado? –cuestiono ansioso mientras se sentaba en su mesa.

-tu qué crees? , Rubí estaba particularmente emocionada al saber que vendrías.

-acaso estoy notando celos ahí? –preguntó burlón.

-cierra la boca! –le dio un manotazo en la mano.

-Regina, te has visto al espejo? Eres la mujer más hermosa que yo he visto y te amo más que nada en mi vida. –le tomo las manos.

-lo siento… no sé qué me pasa últimamente, me siento diferente.- sonrió apenada.

Luego de estar comiendo hacían su entrada al lugar Emma Swan, Garfio y Henry.

-Regina! Por dios santo estas aquí, hola… -se abalanzo la rubia dispuesta a darle un abrazo.

Regina por instinto se puso de pie y se alejó un poco. –disculpe, la conozco? –cuestiono un tanto asustada.

-ohh estas bromeando no es así? – pregunto Henry sorprendido.

-tu no me conoces?, no lo conoces a el? –señalando a Henry.

-disculpe, creo que mi esposa le acaba de decir que no la conoce –intervino David.

-tu esposa? Amor, eso esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor- decía Garfio burlón.

-hagan el favor de identificarse yo soy el alguacil del pueblo –dijo molesto David.

-oyee hey… lo siento, empecemos de nuevo, creo que me confundí, buscábamos a la alcalde para un proyecto, pero no queremos interrumpir su comida, si está bien con usted –refiriéndose a Regina – me gustaría pasar mañana temprano a su oficina para discutir eso.

-está bien, no hay problema. –contesto Regina aun desconfiada.

Luego de alejarse de ahí.

-te lo dije amor, lo que decía en el papel tenía razón, hay una bruja metido en esto, ellos no recuerdan quienes son.

-mi mama está casada con David… ewww –mientras hacía gestos.

-lo se chico, estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo hace un momento, si fueran otros tiempos pensaría que esto es obra de Regina, pero ella ha cambiado y pese a todo, nunca te negaría, ella te quiere más que a su vida. –esto hizo sonreír a Henry.

-entonces que hacemos? –cuestiono preocupado.

-aún hay suficiente poción para una persona y dado que Regina es la única con magia, ella sabrá mejor que hacer.-decía Emma mientras el trio se alejaba de ahí.

Luego del encuentro tan confuso que habían tenido Regina y David volvieron al trabajo, Regina estaba muy ansiosa y nada tenía que ver con cosas de oficina o el encuentro con Emma.

-ya llegue amor! –grito David anunciando su entrada a la mansión.

-estoy aquí.-decía una Regina nerviosa.

Había puesto la mesa de manera impecable, David se chupo los dedos y la miro extrañado.

-eso estuvo delicioso, eres la mejor cariño… no quiero abusar de mi buena suerte pero, hoy te esmeraste demasiado… hay algo que estemos celebrando? –cuestiono curioso.

-te importaría pasar a la sala? –mientras le servía una copa de vino.

Ambos pasaron a la sala, Regina evito el vino cosa que se le hizo por demás extraña a David, si de por si tanto misterio le estaba poniendo nervioso también.

-David… hemos estado casados por años y hemos sido muy felices.-decía con voz nerviosa- pero las cosas cambiaran un poco por aquí.

-Regina de que estas hablando? No me asustes.

-me he sentido un poco rara últimamente así que fui a la farmacia –se levantó y saco de un estante con manos temblorosas el objeto que la tenía tan nerviosa. –estoy embarazada. –dijo casi entre lágrimas.

-lo estás? –abrió los ojos sorprendido tomando la prueba en sus manos.-dios mío! –se abalanzo a Regina riendo como loco y casi cargándola. –cariño estoy tan feliz.

-de verdad? Estas feliz? .

-estas bromeando? Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra. –mientras la llenaba de besos.

Luego de una noche de pasión, a la mañana siguiente Emma Swan hacia su entrada a la oficina de Regina, había dado un nombre falso por lo que Zelena no se había inmutado siquiera.

-buenos días alcaldesa –mientras se sentaba frente a ella. – disculpe tendrá algo de beber? Un café? No quiero ser una molestia pero amanecí fatal.

-Zelena, trae un café para la señorita y un té para mí. –decía al altavoz.

-usted no toma café? –dijo Emma curiosa, desde que conocía a Regina era bien sabido que no podía sobrevivir sin su taza de café en las mañanas.

-no… en estos momentos no me apetece.- sonrió tocándose el vientre sin querer. –y bien de qué clase de proyecto estamos hablando?

Emma dijo una sarta de tonterías que empezaban a aburrir a Regina, en ese momento Zelena hacia su entrada con las bebidas, luego de que salió.

La rubia dio un trago al café para luego hacer una mueca exagerada –ohhh disculpe la molestia pero no tendrá un poco de azúcar? –esto hizo que Regina rodara los ojos y se dirigiera a un estante, justo en ese momento Emma rápidamente vacío la poción en el té.-gracias.-respondió cuando regreso Regina.

Luego de unos minutos en los que ignoraba el tiempo que tardaría en hacer efecto, pudo notar cuando exactamente Regina recobro su memoria, los ojos de la morena estaban casi horrorizados y de pronto lágrimas empezaron a desbordar sin poder controlarlo.

-Regina, estas bien?-cuestiono preocupada.

-yo… recuerdo señorita Swan –llevándose una mano al vientre.

CONTINUARA…?

**Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, sus comentarios y criticas serán muy bien recibidas y de mucha ayuda para ver si debo o no continuar con la historia, gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

-yo… recuerdo señorita Swan –llevándose una mano al vientre.

-recuerdas? -Regina asintió con la cabeza –gracias a dios!...-al notar el estado de shock en el que se encontraba. –hey… ven aquí –la guió al sillón que se encontraba cerca – no sé por qué no recuerdan nada, espero que me cuentes lo que sabes y creo que la cara que tienes es por… es por David, no es así? –trato de tener una ligera sonrisa para calmarla.

-esa…-respiro hondo y se limpió las lágrimas. – esa bruja me va a pagar muy caro lo que ha hecho.

-la haremos pagar tenlo por seguro, pero antes dime, que paso?

Regina le contó como habían llegado al bosque encantado y como habían pasado un año luchando tratando de derrotar a la bruja, mientras Emma le contó su aventura con Garfio en NY.

-entonces la conoces? Podrías reconocerla? –cuestiono la rubia.

-que si la conozco… es la idiota esa que acaba de traer el café! – los ojos de Emma se abrieron de más ante la sorpresa – ella nos quiere tener controlados, ignoro lo que desea pero no es nada bueno.

-tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos Regina, te he dado la última poción de memoria que quedaba y si esa bruja descubre que recordaste esto se puede salir de control.

-lo se… pero en este momento no estoy en una buena posición señorita Swan. –suspiro.

-hey… esto que paso con David, hallaremos una manera de sobrellevarlo.

-no te molesta? –cuestiono sorprendida.

-bueno… debo de confesarte que me sorprendió mucho y estuve a punto de echarlo a perder en la cafetería de la abuelita… pero no es cosa tuya, cuando encontremos una forma de hacer recordar a todos, todo volverá a ser como antes… hey incluso a Henry luego de la primera impresión le resulto un tanto chusca la situación.

-Henry! Ohh dios mío, como esta? Necesito verlo.-respondió ansiosa.

-y lo veras, estamos hospedados con la abuela, si te puedes escapar de David un rato ahí estaremos. –Emma noto como la mirada de Regina cambiaba, las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo – tranquila Regina, está bien.

-No está bien Swan… las cosas no podrán ser como antes, no para mí al menos.

-qué pasa?, puedes confiar en mi… sé que no hemos sido las grandes amigas pero estamos juntas en esto y a lo mejor no te gusta tanto la idea pero ahora mismo no hay mucha gente con la que puedas hablar, puedes decirme lo que sea.

-tu sabes que David y yo hemos vivido como un matrimonio y… -el nudo en la garganta que acababa de formarse le impidió seguir.

-estoy consciente de todo lo que conlleva un matrimonio Regina, sé que apesta lo que esa bruja les hizo yo misma estoy furiosa con ella, no puedo imaginarme como estarás tú.

-no es solo eso… hay algo mas –Emma empezó a entrar un poco en pánico –ayer me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positivo… el día de ayer estaba brincando de alegría con David porque seriamos padres.

El silencio invadió la habitación, Emma no podía articular palabra alguna y Regina no sabía que más decir, luego de un momento tras respirar hondo.

-no importa cómo fue, ese niño tendrá el cariño de todos nosotros, Henry estará muy sorprendido, no es para menos, pero yo sé que le alegrara la noticia… en cuanto Marie Margaret… ya veremos cómo tratar con ella cuando todo esto salga a la luz.

-gracias… -suspiro aliviada- señorita Swan estoy sorprendida por tu reacción, creí que querrías matarme.

-a la que quiero matar es a esa estúpida que está afuera y Regina podríamos dejar el señorita Swan? Tengo un nombre Emma –enfatizo- y está bien conmigo, en cuanto a la noticia… bueno no saltare de alegría, los siento por eso… es mucho para digerir probablemente le pida a la abuelita un trago en cuanto llegue ahí, pero ese niño es… será mi hermano o hermana… woww suena raro. –sonrió un poco incomoda.

-muy bien Emma, gracias por todo, que te parece si nos reunimos después del trabajo en casa, así Zelena no estará al tanto y yo podré ver a Henry… podrían ir a cenar hoy mismo, muero de ganas de abrazar a mi hijo.

-ok está bien, nos vemos en la noche y recuerda que hay que ser muy cuidadosos, no solo con esa bruja, con los demás.

\- con los demás te refieres a David, estoy consciente de eso…ohh y Emma… yo quiero darle la noticia a Henry.

\- de mis labios no saldrá ni una palabra. – Emma salió de ahí aun en shock por la noticia y viendo con odio a Zelena que estaba ordenando algunos archivos.

Regina le dio la salida temprano a Zelena alegando que se tomaría el día, sin embargo ella no se movió de su oficina, estuvo ahí toda la tarde, pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder, recordó el último mes con David era tan extraño recordar ambas vidas, sabía perfectamente que el matrimonio que tenía era una farsa pero no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, hacía mucho que no había sido amada como mujer, el ser tocada, besada y representar lo más importante para alguien era algo que había dejado en el olvido, luego recordó el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella, habían acordado ir ese fin de semana con Whale juntos para un chequeo y ahora no podía dejar de pensar que su hijo iba a ser tal vez más un dolor que una alegría para su padre, el sonido de un mensaje de texto en el teléfono la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era David diciéndole cuanto la amaba, a Regina le dolió profundamente pero no contesto el mensaje ni las llamadas que le siguieron de eso.

Luego de un par de horas David llego a casa visiblemente preocupado, se encontró a Regina en la cocina cocinando su tan famosa lasaña.

-como estas mama? – la envolvió en sus brazos por la cintura.

-cuidado David, esto está caliente – se alejó rápidamente con el pretexto de sacar algo del horno.

-ohh lo siento y dime…porque no contestaste mis llamadas? – mientras tomaba una manzana y le daba un mordisco.

-estuve muy ocupada, hubo mucho papeleo, perdón por no avisarte…y deja eso arruinaras tu apetito.

-de lasaña? Eso jamás, amo la lasaña, pero porque hay varios platos en la mesa? –cuestiono curioso.

-recuerdas la señorita que nos interrumpió en la cafetería de la abuelita?

-si… era una chica muy extraña –Regina sonrió un poco ante eso.

-bueno la he invitado a cenar junto con su hijo.

-debe de haberte causado una buena impresión… bueno cariño me daré un regaderazo rápidamente, te diría que te unieras a mi… -con una mirada picara- pero veo que aun tienes trabajo por aquí, así que solo diré yo limpio todo, no quiero que este pequeñín… -se acercó a ella y se inclinó a hablar a su vientre – se canse, tú tienes que descansar cariño. –David le dio un beso a Regina tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo se quedó inmóvil y sonrió tratando de parecer normal. –en unos minutos bajo. – salía de ahí dejando a Regina inmóvil y pasándose los dedos por los labios.

Eso había sido muy raro, habían tenido sexo, tanto que Regina no sabía cuántas veces y el pequeño que esperaban era producto de eso, pero lo habían hecho malditos y para ella había sido la cosa más normal del mundo, ahora que recordaba todo, tener un beso de Charming, no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco.

Luego de unos minutos el timbre de la mansión sonó y Regina se dirigió a abrir.

-Henry! –Regina se abalanzó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-yo también te extrañe mama –decía sonriendo.

-hola, buenas noches! – el abrazo fue interrumpido por David aproximándose a ellos y llegando por detrás a abrazar a Regina. – sé que ayer nuestro encuentro no estuvo muy bien así que empecemos de nuevo, soy David Nolan el alguacil del pueblo y esposo de esta preciosura –besándole la mejilla, cosa que hizo que Regina se apenara por Henry que no podía evitar reír por la situación.

-yo soy Henry y ella es mi madre. –le extendió la mano cosa que David acepto con una sonrisa.

-Emma, que tal…- Emma se sintió un tanto incomoda cosa que Regina noto.

-bueno no esperemos más que la cena se enfriara, adelante.

Luego de la cena Emma saco a David al jardín con pretextos para dejar a Henry y a Regina a solas para que pudieran hablar de las nuevas noticias.

-y este árbol da las mejores manzanas que puedas imaginarte. –decía David orgulloso.

-usted y la alcalde… se ve que se llevan muy bien.

-ohh eso es verdad gracias y por favor háblame de tu… y que más puedo decir… Regina es el amor de mi vida – esto casi hizo que Emma escupiera el vino que estaba tomando en ese momento.

–lo siento… solo me atragante –sonrió apenada.

-estas bien? Necesitas algo? –cuestiono preocupado.

-no… estoy bien, continua por favor.

-bueno aun no lo sabe nadie… -se acercó a ella susurrando como si de un niño se tratara –estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo – mientras le mostraba la sonrisa más boba que Emma pudiera imaginarse.

-woow eso debe de ser genial, salud por eso! –chocaron la copas.

-lo es… es decir hemos sido muy felices, pero un hijo…ohh dios a mí siempre me han gustado los niños, creo que me volveré loco de felicidad.

-creo que serás un gran padre David. –sonrió con nostalgia.

Mientras tanto en el despacho.

-te extrañe tanto!... no tienes idea de cuánto mi amor –Regina no paraba de abrazar a Henry.

-y yo a ti mama, no recordaba nada pero… sentía que algo me faltaba y cuando veía un árbol de manzanas sentía que significaba algo –Regina le dio un beso en la mejilla conmovida.

-cariño, como has notado las cosas están mal…-suspiro.

-ni que lo digas, el abuelo casi te come a besos delante de mí -sonrió burlón.

-no es gracioso Henry, tu sabes lo que va a pasar cuando todos recuerden.

-la abuela no puede culparte mama, estaban malditos, esto no es tu culpa.

-no creo que lo tome bien… dios no sé cómo decirte esto, es verdad estábamos malditos Henry… y viví más de un mes creyendo que David era mi esposo.

-está bien mama, puedes decirme lo que sea.

-cariño… ayer me entere que estoy embarazada –Henry abrió mucho los ojos.

-tendré un hermanito? –cuestiono emocionado.

-si mi amor, tendrás un hermano o hermana… pero te das cuenta de lo que pasara?

-ohh… -de pronto Henry caía en cuenta de los problemas que se avecinaban con eso. –lo siento mama, no por lo de mi hermano… o hermana –sonrió – eso es algo bueno, siempre he querido un hermano, lo siento por que creo que te han herido, tú estabas bajo la maldición y no sabías lo que hacías, nadie lo sabe, David está muy enamorado de ti en ese momento, tú no te merecías eso. –se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-gracias mi amor. –los ojos se le empezaban a poner vidriosos. – porque eres tan inteligente?

-porque me parezco a ti –Regina sonrió ante el comentario.

-va a ser difícil, pero yo sé que las cosas estarán bien, derrotaremos a esa bruja, mañana mismo empezare a trabajar en una poción y las cosas estarán bien.

-yo sé que si mama.-suspiro aun abrazándola.

* * *

**Ok no sabía si continuar o no pero le daré una oportunidad XD, muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia y quienes han dejado un comentario eso hizo que publicara el capítulo **** debo decir que la historia no estará muy apegada a lo que paso en la 3 temporada habrá detalles que rescatare, sin embargo es más una historia centrada en la relación de David y Regina que en magia y villanos, estará presente claro pero no será algo central, gracias por leer y se aceptan con mucho gusto las críticas y sugerencias. **

**aelynb****: gracias por tus comentarios! Los aprecio mucho y pues si hace muchoooo q no escribía, me encanta escribir es solo que el trabajo a veces me trae vuelta loca XD espero que te siga gustando la historia, saludos.**

**luceroluna191****: hola, gracias por leer! Fíjate que no he seguido en particular el shipper SQ sin embargo me encanta la relación que están teniendo en la serie y espero plasmar algo así en el fic, que sea una relación cercana, y es muy bienvenida tu critica, me encanta que exista un respeto entre los shippers, esperemos que te siga atrayendo la historia, saludos!**

**CrazyLazy: gracias, espero te siga gustando!**

**Guest** **: gracias por tus comentarios! **


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de una charla por demás conmovedora Regina se sentía muy nostálgica, no solo por los recuerdos que habían vuelto, sino porque tenía que estar lejos de Henry para evitar ser descubiertos por Zelena, su ánimo estaba por los suelos cosa que David noto cuando la vio salir del baño dispuesta a dormir.

-que pasa por esa cabecita? –cuestiono mientras le quitaba la sabana a la cama para hacerle espacio.

-de que hablas?, yo solo quiero dormir – se recostó en la cama.

-eso es todo? –volvió a preguntar un tanto desconcertado.

-David, te digo la verdad yo solo estoy cansada, deberíamos dormir eso es todo. –Regina le daba la espalda por temor a que sus expresiones la delataran.

-bueno si es verdad, me sigo preguntando por que estas tan rara pero al decir eso es todo, me refería que de verdad vas a dormir sin darme un beso?

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de más y no supo que responder, el silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

-hey… -se acercó a ella y la abrazo por detrás. –no sé qué te pasa, pero sé que hay algo… tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad? –le susurró al oído a lo cual Regina solo asintió con la cabeza – bien…es bueno que lo sepas, sé que son muchos cambios los que vendrán con la llegada del bebe, pero en todo momento estaré contigo porque te amo y ya amo a ese pequeño cacahuate que tienes ahí –le toco el vientre cosa que hizo a Regina sonreír.

Regina se dio la vuelta y ambos estaban recostados frente a frente, podía sentir su aliento – gracias David… eres un buen hombre, este bebe será muy afortunado de tenerte como padre.

David no la dejo continuar cuando le toco la mejilla con sus manos, Regina quiso alejarse pero estaban compartiendo un momento tan íntimo que le dejo continuar, lentamente se acercó a ella y le dio un beso muy dulce, primero le rozo los labios y enseguida lo hizo más profundo, Regina respondió y le acaricio el cabello con los dedos.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir – se apartó con una ligera sonrisa.

-buenas noches cariño –le beso la frente.

En menos de una hora Regina sabía que David estaba durmiendo, ella estaba recostada observándolo, ni en sus más remotos sueños o pesadillas se hubiera imaginado compartir la cama con Charming, era un hombre guapo no cabía ninguna duda pero siempre creyó que era demasiado… demasiado todo, demasiado dulce, demasiado bueno, demasiado héroe…el vivir como su esposa le había dado otra perspectiva, si bien era dulce, en la intimidad era muy atrevido y hasta cierto punto dominante cosa que había tomado por sorpresa a Regina en algunas ocasiones, era muy divertido siempre tratando de hacerla reír con alguna tontería, era un excelente besador y sobre todo era un buen hombre… de esos que creía que nunca merecería, pasaron las horas hasta que el sueño la venció.

A la mañana siguiente y sin ningún incidente con David salvo otro muy buen beso de despedida, Regina paso a la cafetería de la abuela por una malteada, al parecer ese bebe ya hacía que le dieran antojos, al llegar a la oficina se encontró con un enorme ramo de flores, por instinto se acercó a olerlo y sonrió apenada creyendo que eran de David que aún se había quedado preocupado por ella.

-ohh no sabía que habías llegado –interrumpió Zelena entrando con un jarrón en las manos.

-pase a la cafetería de la abuelita- Regina casi quería abofetearla pero recordó el plan, tenía que seguir creyendo que no recordaba nada. –son hermosas, verdad? –refiriéndose a las flores.

-si… son bellísimas, casi me sonrojo cuando las vi. –contesto sonriendo.

-sonrojarse? Porque? –pregunto extrañada.

-porque nunca me habían regalado flores.

-ohh son tuyas? Creí que las había enviado David, quien las envía si se puede saber? -cuestiono sorprendida.

-el doctor Hopper… hemos salido un par de veces –Regina estaba en shock con lo que estaba oyendo. –me las trajeron hace un momento, solo que fui a buscar el jarrón para ponerlas ahí.

-ya veo… y que pasa con Archie? Estas interesada? –casi sentía que estaba en un mundo surrealista cuestionando de citas con su hermana aka la malvada bruja.

-es un buen hombre… yo no lo sé, creo que será mejor que vuelva al trabajo -respondió un tanto nerviosa.

Zelena salió de ahí con las flores dejando a una Regina boquiabierta, fue entonces que sonrió… había una pequeña posibilidad de que Zelena tuviera una debilidad y tenía que aprovechar eso.

Luego de horas de trabajo al mediodía regreso a la cafetería de la abuela, ordeno su clásica ensalada y espero a que David llegara como cada día, de ponto el olor de pollo frito se hizo presente y Regina empezó a sentir nauseas trato de respirar hondo, pero las náuseas seguían ahí, la abuelita observo curiosa.

-le pasa algo? –cuestiono con su clásica voz enérgica.

-no es nada… yo solo necesito tomar aire y… –no pudo terminar la frase, cuando corrió directo al baño, luego de unos minutos estaba tan apenada por la situación, al salir la abuelita ya la esperaba con un té en mano.

-tome… en mis tiempos yo también los tuve.

-qué cosa? –fingiendo no saber.

-las náuseas del embarazo... se nota a leguas, estas demacrada, esas ojeras se ven a un kilómetro, no soportas el olor a pollo…eso y que David nos dio la noticia por la mañana, ese hombre tenía la cara de tonto más tierna que te puedas imaginar, está feliz.

-lo sé.

-es una buena noticia, no se ven muchos bebes por aquí, será el consentido del pueblo –dándole él te.

-gracias – Regina sonrió, "el consentido del pueblo" de algo estaba segura, cuando recordaran todos su bebe no tendría muchas caras amigas y eso le estaba matando.

Mientras tomaba el té y esperaba a David vio a Archie entrar, no pudo evitarlo y se paró para sentarse en su mesa.

-hola Archie, no quiero interrumpir tu comida, pero quería decirte que esas flores que le enviaste a Zelena estaban hermosas, a ella le encantaron.

-ohh gracias, me alegra escuchar eso.-sonrió apenado.

-no quiero entrometerme eso solo que Zelena es muy cercana a mí, y me preocupa un poco, esto de ustedes...es algo serio?

Archie se sonrojo, no pensaba estar discutiendo sus relaciones en la hora de la comida.

-me alegra que Zelena tenga una amiga como tú, pero no creo que debamos discutir eso. -respondió nervioso.

-ohh lo siento no quise incomodarte, es solo que los apreció a los dos, solo ten cuidado Archie.

-perdón? –cuestiono enseguida.

-si… no queremos que nadie salga lastimado verdad?

-claro que no… no te preocupes.

Regina volvió a su lugar justo cuando David hacia su entrada.

-qué pasa? –pregunto al sentarse.

-que pasa de qué?

-tienes una cara de desconcierto que no puedes con ella –sonrió.

-ohh... tu sabias que Archie está saliendo con Zelena?

-si… llevan saliendo varias semanas, al parecer es serio.

-como lo sabes? –cuestiono intrigada.

-porque Archie –se acercó a susurrar. –me pidió algunos consejos, al parecer Zelena no quería tener nada que ver, pero luego de insistir y seguir mis instrucciones las cosas van muy bien.

-tu instrucciones…-en tono de burla.

-hey! No te burles –respingo – soy todo un encanto, tu no pudiste resistirte a mí.

Regina sonrió, aquella historia falsa que Zelena había creado para ellos ahora no tenía ningún sentido ya que recordaba, David no la había conocido en aquel bar y se le había insinuado invitándole una copa, no… la realidad era otra, el verdadero David la había conocido siendo la reina malvada y eso no lo olvidaría jamás.

-te ves hermosa…

-eso no es lo que opina la abuela de mis ojeras kilométricas –sarcástica.

-para mi eres y serás la mujer más hermosa del pueblo Regina Mills.

-solo del pueblo? –enarco las cejas.

-bueno no quería sonar falso –esto hizo que Regina le diera un manotazo –hey! Eso dolió –riendo.

En esos momentos hacia su entrada Marie Margaret, haciendo a Regina estremecerse un poco.

-estas bien? –cuestiono David.

-solo tengo nauseas, ya se me pasara –tomando él te.

David observo a Mary Margaret -siempre he sentido que conozco a la señorita Blanchart de otra parte, no sé porque… es loco, no crees?

-no en absoluto… -respondió susurrando mientras seguía bebiendo el té.

* * *

**ok chicas como verán la Zelena de este fic sera un tanto ooc, que les parece?, bueno no mostré mucho de ella en este capi pero en el próximo prometo ahondar más en ello, esperoooo sus comentarios no tanto para que me echen flores a mi XDDD sino más bien para conocer su opinión, espero que les siga gustando.**

**Aelynb: **Gracias por tus comentarios, vaya que si fue incomodo y un tanto chusca la reunión y también me gusta el GoldenQueen! Hahaha no sé, es una relación como de amor odio entre ellos XDD y aun no decido sobre el bebe!


	4. Chapter 4

-hola hermosa – respondió una voz por demás melosa en el teléfono.

-Archie… -suspiro fingiendo hartazgo –te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Zelena eres hermosa, no deberías avergonzarte.

-solo no lo hagas, está bien?.

\- bien! – resoplo –como estuvo tu comida? Tienes mucho trabajo?.

-mi comida como te lo he dicho cada vez que preguntas está bien y no hay mucho movimiento, Regina no me ha dado molestias en estos días.

-Regina te aprecia, me da gusto que cuentes con una amiga.

-bueno no sé si podría llamarla amiga.

-ohh ella te aprecia mucho Zelena y David también, eres alguien muy cercano a ellos.

-no te imaginas cuanto –respondió con sarcasmo.

-lo digo en serio, cuando he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos lo han expresado. –Archie omitió la plática con Regina, no quería crear problemas o que Zelena lo malinterpretara -creo que no estas acostumbrada a ser alguien querida.

-acaso estas intentando tratarme con tus cosas de psicología? Porque odio eso Archie te lo dije! –comento molesta.

-lo se… y no, no te estoy psicoanalizando, pero no te preocupes esa desconfianza va a cambiar.

-ahh si? Y porque?

-porque yo estaré a tu lado, tendrás que acostumbrarte a ser querida por mí.

-cierra la boca Archie, adiós! – al pobre de Archie no le dio tiempo de despedirse porque Zelena colgó sin previo aviso, sin embargo lo que no podía negar era la sonrisa luego de colgar, las palabras de Archie siempre le hacían sonreír, por primera vez alguien se había fijado en ella, era importante para alguien sin tener intereses ocultos y eso… sin desearlo le estaba dando una especie de esperanza en cambiar su suerte.

Luego de un par de horas, Zelena salía del trabajo y Regina esperaba impaciente en la oficina.

-hola! –saludo mientras entraba.

-ya era hora! – porque tardaste tanto?

-lo siento me entretuve en la cafetería de la abuela, con que empezamos? –cuestiono la Rubia.

-bueno antes que nada… hay noticias nuevas, al parecer Zelena tiene una relación con Archie.

-no bromees! –respondió sorprendida.

-luzco como si estuviera bromeado Emma? –sarcástica.

-en serio? … dios! Primero tú y David, ahora Zelena y Archie, quien sigue? Mary Margaret y Whale?... ohh dios no, eso fue al principio solo espero que no se repita.

-en serio? Mary Margaret y Whale?.

-hey fue una cuestión de una sola noche y si preguntan yo no te he dicho ni una sola palabra.

-descuida… como sea, Emma… no quiero sonar confiada, pero creo que Archie nos está dando tiempo.

-tiempo de qué?

-lo que sea que tenga Archie con Zelena ha hecho que esta se olvide de lo que tiene planeado, han pasado casi dos meses y ni siquiera ha intentado nada.

-eso no significa que no esté tratando de hacerlo. –respondió desconfiada.

-no lo creo, incluso se ha mostrado amable.

-seguro que no son cosas de las hormonas del embarazo? –esto hizo que le valiera una mirada casi asesina de Regina –ok, lo capto… pero no podemos confiarnos.

-lo se… pero esto es una cosa buena, si Zelena se distrae con Archie nos dará tiempo para derrotarla. –sonrió esperanzada.

Pasaron varias semanas en los que Regina cada día después del trabajo se quedaba con Emma y la instruía con clases de magia para derrotar a Zelena, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, Zelena por su parte no sospechaba nada y tal como pensaba Regina el reciente noviazgo con Archie les estaba dando tiempo muy valioso, Regina realizo una lista de infinidad de hierbas y cosas que necesitaría para intentar un hechizo, le dejo la tarea a la rubia y a Hook para evitar que recayeran las sospechas en ella.

Al llegar a la mansión Regina lo hacía casi a diario totalmente exhausta, él bebe quien ya se podía notar con una pequeña protuberancia le estaba dando una nauseas terribles, David había sido un esposo sumamente comprensivo y atento, sobre todo cuando su esposa le daba una excusa sobre su embarazo para no cumplir con los deberes maritales, esa noche al llegar ya la esperaba con la cena.

-hola cariño, estoy aquí! –grito desde la cocina.

-hola… se asomaba por la puerta. –ahí observaba como David Nolan estaba apagando el fuego de la estufa y sacando platos, estaba vestido con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta que dejaba ver sus bien formados músculos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tener pensamientos encontrados.

-ahí estas! –se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-querido, sé que te esmeraste mucho pero… lo siento mucho pero no tengo apetito en este momento. –lo decía un tanto mortificada.

-no tienes hambre? Tú siempre llegas muerta de hambre. –cuestiono sorprendido.

-en realidad, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde tuve nauseas, así que siento mi estómago algo raro… lo siento.

-ohhh pobre de mí esposita, ven aquí… -mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba la vuelta para masajearle los hombros.- vamos a la sala, la cena puede esperar hasta que te de hambre o yo cenare más tarde entonces.

-ohh no hagas eso, cena tú.

-no… vamos a la sala.

Como si de una niña se tratara David tomándola de la mano la guiaba a la sala, Regina se sentó y David le ayudo a recostarse para luego tomar sus piernas y sentarse a su lado, le quito los zapatos y empezó a masajearle los pies, Regina a pesar de que se sentía un tanto incomoda no pudo evitar sentir alivio y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del masaje, David frotaba las plantas de los pies, los dedos, los tobillos… Regina suspiraba con los ojos aun cerrados, David ahora masajeo las pantorrillas, en ese momento ella abrió los ojos, intuía a donde iba esto, cuando era felizmente casada e ignorante ya había pasado un par de veces y ahora estaba casi aterrada, tal como lo había pensado la mano de David subió y se adentró bajo su falda masajeando sus muslos, cuando su mano rozo su intimidad sin quererlo dejo escapar un pequeño gemido y entrecerró los ojos, David sonrió amaba verla así, cuando los dedos de David se instalaron en su intimidad frotando lentamente, Regina quería olvidar todo y tener este hombre dentro de ella en ese instante, gimió casi como un susurro, al intentar darse paso a través de su ropa interior Regina le tomo la mano para detenerlo, sus ojos estaban casi vidriosos.

-qué pasa? –cuestiono desconcertado.

-no David… no estoy de ánimos. –trato de excusarse, mientras se incorporaba en el sofá.

-eso no es lo que sentí. –trato de volver al juego previo, pero Regina una vez más lo detuvo.

-lo siento, no me siento bien, iré al cuarto. – poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo de ahí rápidamente.

David no entendía que estaba pasando, de tener una esposa totalmente amorosa de repente las cosas estaban cambiando, al principio creyó que era la noticia del bebe, luego los síntomas que venían con el embarazo pero su Regina, la Regina que el recordaba estar casado años, nunca se negaría a tener sexo luego del juego previo, las cosas estaban mal y él lo sabía, tenía que hablar con ella.

Luego de unos minutos entro en la habitación directamente al baño para cambiarse sin decir ninguna palabra, al salir encontró a Regina en su camisón sentada en la cama con los ojos visiblemente rojos producto de haber llorado, se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, ella no dijo nada solo sollozaba en silencio, ni siquiera sabía porque, culpaba a las malditas hormonas del embarazo.

-Regina no soy estúpido… sé que algo está pasando entre nosotros, te amo tú lo sabes… pero quisiera saber qué pasa.

-David no sé qué decirte.

-Podrías empezar con la verdad, he sido paciente contigo…

-Regina no lo dejo continuar -no quiero tener sexo eso es todo.

-sabes que no se trata del sexo, acaso soy un adolescente? Puedo estar sin sexo, por favor no me subestimes, te conozco y sé que algo pasa.

-no sé qué decirte David. –él pudo observar como las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Regina no rechazo el abrazo siguió llorando y se acurruco con él, ambos se recostaron en la cama abrazados aun, cuando Regina parecía haberse calmado él le volvió a besar la frente.

-tendrás que hablar conmigo Regina, por favor sea lo que sea merezco saberlo.

-lo siento, pronto se aclararan las cosas David.

-te amo.

\- lo sé.

-tú me amas? –cuestiono casi con miedo de la respuesta.

Regina suspiro y pronuncio las palabras que jamás creyó que salieran de su boca, pero que sin embargo no podía seguir negando - yo… no quiero que me dejes David – aferrándose a sus brazos.

-nunca. –David cerró los ojos, un tanto decepcionado con la respuesta, luego de unos minutos Regina estaba dormida debido al cansancio físico y emocional, David seguía despierto, luego de la plática que había tenido con ella, millones de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza, amaba a Regina y pensar que su matrimonio se estaba derrumbando lo tenía por demás preocupado.

* * *

Ok aquí ya les mostré un poco más de mi Zelena, espero que les haya gustado, ya no pediré comentarios porque siento que lo hago en vano, sin embargo agradezco quien se toma la molestia para hacerlo, creo que he actualizado bastante seguido para mi gusto, esto lo hago cuando ando inspirada, porque como lectora odio cuando tardan semanas o peor aún meses, he actualizado porque cada vez que quiero dejar este fic por la poca respuesta hay algunas personas que me motivan a seguirlo, así que por lo pronto gracias a ellas aquí esta este capítulo! XDD

**my dark queen**: a mí también me encanta el EvilCharming! Y creo que una de las causas por la que no hay tanto movimiento no solo en el EvilCharming en los demás shipper cuando son fics en español, es la poca respuesta, la gente lee pero no comenta, te doy mi ejemplo yo soy fan de OUAT sin embargo a mis amistades no les gusta, entonces cuando yo escribo siempre pido opinión de crees que está bien q pase eso? Está muy exagerado? Etc y no tenía a quien pedir opinión respecto a este fic porque no hay reviews y como decía mis amistades no saben nada de OUAT así que estoy publicando tal cual XDD además creo que también es que nos vamos más por los fics en ingles porque allá si actualizan cada rato XDD, gracias por tu review!

**Liz18**: uyyyy yo también amooo el GoldenQueen! Estoy tentada a escribir uno, aunque sea de un solo capi XDD gracias por tu review, eso hizo que actualizara!

**EQLuisa**: gracias! Y pues estoy en eso, gracias por tu comentario.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado días, semanas… dos meses desde que Regina recordó todo, su vientre se notaba poco, aún conservaba su figura envidiable y con la ropa había podido disimular bien, nunca había tocado el tema del embarazo con Zelena pero dado que David se había encargado de regarlo por toda la ciudad se imaginó que estaba enterada, a Regina le resultaba muy extraña la actitud de Zelena, no solo estaba retrasando sus planes cualquiera que estos fueran, sino que cada vez se acercaba con mayor confianza a Regina quien le resultaba agradable, se imaginó que eso era tal vez lo más cercano que se debía sentir el tener una hermana, en ocasiones le daban ganas de desenmascararla y enfrentarla de una vez por todas, sin embargo no podía confiarse y no cuando estaban sus hijos de por medio.

-buenos días! –decía una Zelena sonriente entrando a la oficina de Regina.

-hola, Zelena necesito con urgencia que envíes una copia del contrato del Sr. Williams –Regina se paró de su silla dispuesta a ir a su archivero cuando un mareo casi hace que se desvaneciera, gracias a la intervención de Zelena no cayó al piso.

\- Regina, estas bien? – mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y servía de apoyo, Regina seguía con los ojos casi cerrados, caminando lentamente hasta el sofá.

-ohh dios… la vista se me nublo –respondía un tanto desorientada.

-no hables, recuéstate. –Zelena salió a toda prisa de la oficina y regreso con un vaso de agua.-toma… bebe lentamente.

-gracias, espero que sea cierto que los síntomas desaparecen luego del tercer mes.

\- síntomas? –cuestiono curiosa.

Regina daba por un hecho que Zelena sabía de su embarazo, dudo de decirle sin embargo dado que la mayoría del pueblo estaba enterado no tenía caso postergarlo más. –estoy embarazada. –se tocó el vientre.

-ohh dios...-Regina se sorprendió de la sonrisa de incredulidad que le estaba mostrando. –un niño –lo que nunca se imagino es que la pelirroja la abrazara – felicidades!

-gracias Zelena –no pudo evitar sonreír también – no me imagine que te entusiasmaras tanto – era verdad, Regina nunca se hubiera imaginado esa reacción.

-bueno… un niño siempre es algo muy emocionante y supongo que como he estado muy cerca de ti… espero no ofenderte, pero lo siento casi de la familia – sonrió sarcástica.

-lo será – si Zelena podía ser sarcástica con sus comentarios Regina no se quedaba atrás – yo no tengo mucha familia que digamos, solo David así que yo te considero parte de nuestra familia Zelena.

-será un niño muy querido.

-no te imaginas cuánto.

Luego del trabajo esa tarde Regina se reunía con Emma para seguirla instruyendo.

-tenemos que hablar, pasa. –decía preocupada cosa que la rubia noto.

-qué pasa? Hay algún problema?

-todos los hechizos que he pensado no funcionan.

-tal vez se nos está pasando algo, no te desanimes encontraremos algo.

-lo he repasado una y otra vez… Emma voy a darle a Zelena una poción.

-la envenenaras como con tu manzana?

-cierra la boca, escucha…si no puedo derrotar a Zelena y tampoco puedo hacer un hechizo para que todos recobren la memoria, hay una poción que puedo intentar y esa querida no fallara –sonreía levantado las cejas.

-de que estas hablando? Vamos Regina no la hagas de emoción.

\- la más vieja de todas… la poción de la verdad, si se la doy a beber Zelena tendrá que contestar cada una de mis preguntas porque no tendrá otra opción y obviamente que una de ellas será como hacer que recuerden todos.

-bueno… el FBI también tiene eso… supongo que lo tuyo es más sofisticado –sonrió burlona – ok no me mires así, crees que ella beberá algo que tú le des?

-si… pero te necesito a mi lado si algo sale mal, con nuestra magia junta tal vez no podamos derrotarla pero si contenerla.

-cuenta conmigo, cuando lo haremos?

-qué te parece mañana?

-mañana será!... oye Regina… como estas con esto? –cuestiono preocupada.

-como estoy con qué?

-bueno… si todo resulta tu sabes, todos recordando que estabas con David y que esperas un hijo.

-será difícil, David… tu padre –corrigió – perdón por decir esto, pero aunque fue una mentira lo siento cercano a mí y si yo que tengo un tiempo de conocer la verdad supongo que para él será muy difícil, no lo culpare si se aleja y no quiere saber nada de mi o de este bebe.

-hey él no es así, estoy seguro que querrá a ese niño.

-no lo sé… ya veremos mañana. –sonrió cabizbaja.

Al llegar a casa David estaba dormido en el sofá, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios que hizo que despertara.

-ohh no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido, pero me encanta despertar así –sonrió aun adormilado.

-ya cenaste? –mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-no y tú? –le tomo la mano.

-aun no… que te parece si preparo una delicioso espagueti? Te gustaría?

-cuando te he dicho que no a los espaguetis? –se levantó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la cocina, ahí Regina se puso su delantal y David le trajo unos zapatillas para que estuviera más cómoda, si Regina no hubiera recordado podría ser uno de sus días felices, David le ayudaba rayando el queso y de vez en cuando la tomaba de la cintura y le daba besos en el cuello, esta vez Regina no ponía resistencia, esta sería la última noche que tendría a David Nolan como su esposo, quería tener al menos esta noche con él, cenaron mientras tenían una plática de lo más amena, luego de la cena pasaron a la sala donde vieron una película hasta casi la madrugada, en todo momento David tenia a Regina en sus brazos como si intuyera lo que iba a pasar, cuando termino la película se dirigieron a la recamara, ahí Regina observo como David se cambiaba sin ningún pudor frente a ella, no era para menos en estos dos meses habían sido una autentica pareja casada y por los recuerdos falsos desde hacía años, luego de cambiarse Regina estaba recostada esperándolo.

-hacia un tiempo que no teníamos una noche como la de hoy – se acercó a besarle la cabeza y abrazarla.

-lo sé, lo disfrute mucho.

-yo igual –David estaba tentado a iniciar con el juego previo, pero sabía que algo pasaba, así que solo la abrazo.

-David quiero que sepas que estos dos meses… han sido muy locos y siento que los he hecho difíciles para ti.

-shhh – le susurro en el oído – estamos juntos y es lo que importa, sé que han sido muchos cambios para ti, mi hijo te trae vuelta loca –burlón – pero lo superaremos.

-este bebe me puede traer… loca –suspiro – pero no me arrepiento ni un solo segundo de nada, amo este bebe como no tienes idea.

David sonrió le encantaba escuchar a Regina hablar de su hijo de esa manera, en ese momento Regina se dio la vuelta para estar frente a él, le tomo la cara y lo beso lentamente.

-pase lo que pase, este bebe será tu hijo y espero que estés muy orgulloso de el … o ella.

\- me gustaría preguntarte que pasa… pero se tu respuesta, Regina este bebe y tu son lo más importante para mí, de eso no tengas duda.

-podrías solo abrazarme?

-hasta que te quedes dormida?

-hasta que me quede dormida. –suspiro.

-con mucho gusto –envolviéndola más fuerte en sus brazos y besándole la frente.

A la mañana siguiente Emma se escondía dentro de la oficina de Regina mientras esperaban a Zelena con la tan anhelada poción.

-ohh me asustaste! Porque llegaste tan temprano? –cuestiono sorprendida.

-no tenía ganas de ir a la cafetería de la abuela, estoy tomándome un té, porque no te unes a mí? Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. –sonrió mientras le entregaba el té y se dirigía al sofá

Zelena no estaba muy convencida y tomo la taza en sus manos –de que quieres hablar?

-bueno siempre hablamos de mi… me gustaría saber cómo va todo con Archie?

-como va todo de qué? –Zelena aún no tomaba nada de él te.

-bueno han estado saliendo que pasa ahí?

-esta…todo bien supongo- Zelena hizo el ademan de tomar el té pero al final bajo la taza.

Luego de unos minutos de platica banal -no te agrada el té? No lo has probado.

Ambas mujeres se miraron sin decir ni una palabra, la tensión se apodero del pequeño cuarto.

-tú lo sabes no? – cuestiono retadora poniéndose de pie.

-desde hace tiempo. –con voz seria y poniéndose en posición alerta.

-y porque no has hecho nada?

\- porque estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

-puedes decirle a la rubia que salga, esto es entre tú y yo –resoplo.

Emma salió de su escondite y se acercó a ellas.

-puedes salir, esto es entre Regina y yo –dijo la pelirroja.

-no cuando el bienestar de mi hijo está de por medio.

\- de haber querido ya te habría matado tú lo sabes.

-no la dejare sola – respondió Emma tajante.

En ese momento Zelena se bebió el té dejando boquiabierta a Emma y a Regina.

-creíste que no me daría cuenta? Tengo muy buen olfato hermanita…ok pregúntame si te hare daño, o no confías en tus dotes de bruja? –mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Regina resoplo ante el comentario – de verdad quieres a Archie? –sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

-Si - respondió de inmediato, eso hizo que mirara a Regina con ojos de asesina –eso no es justo! –grito molesta

-tenía que estar segura, ahora dime me harás daño si sale Emma?

-no

-Regina no me harás salir de aquí…

Regina no dejo terminar a la rubia -sal Emma ya viste que no me hará daño.

-no puedes confiar en ella!

-por favor sal.

-Regina… -Emma no pudo continuar con su discurso cuando una nube morada la envolvió transportándola a otro lugar.

-y bien… aquí estamos.

-qué quieres saber hermanita? –cuestiono una Zelena seria.

* * *

Ok antes que nada qué tal? Les gusto? Se quedó emocionante? Espero que si XDD bueno yo que ya había perdido las esperanzas, me las volvieron a dar con sus reviews! XD muchas gracias por los comentarios y aunque toda escritora de fics lo dice, es verdad… eso me hace en mi caso inspirarme y continuar rápido la historia, estoy disfrutando mucho no solo escribir de nuevo, hace mucho que había dejado de escribir y esta idea la traje mucho tiempo en la cabeza, me alegra estar escribiendo y que lo estén disfrutando, cualquier crítica será bien recibida.

**autumnevil5**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, no quería desistir me encanta escribir sin embargo en mi caso yo trabajo y tengo poco tiempo para escribir y cuando note que no había cometarios me hacía sentir un poco que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, me encantaaa el evil Charming y tenía desde hace rato ganas de escribir este fic, coincido contigo necesitamos muchooo evil Charming, ya que no lo podemos tener en pantalla al menos en fics, por lo pronto espero que hayas disfrutado el capi

**my dark queen**: gracias por leer y por recomendar el fic! yo no he seguido el shipper SQ sin embargo me encantaaa la relación que se está dando entre ellas, que estén más cercanas, estoy esperando con ansias el domingo para ver el nuevo capi! XDD

**Evil Targaryen**: hay sequía de fics evil Charming u.u… yo también sufro por eso, los fics que sigo son en inglés y tardan mesessssss en actualizar y odio eso u.u yo no tardare tanto y cuando lo haga avisare! XD espero que te guste el capi, gracias por el review!

**akira02165642**: gracias! Espero que este también te guste

**Liz18**: u.u siii mi pobre Regina la estoy haciendo sufrir un poquitín pero valdrá la pena! XD gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

-cual era tu propósito? Que es lo que querías lograr? –cuestiono seria Regina.

-quería volver el tiempo… -Zelena bajo un poco la cabeza y continuo –quería evitar que Cora me abandonara y crecer como su hija.

\- y en el proceso matarme… ya veo.

-eso era... daño colateral, lo siento.

-no diré que suena imposible hacer eso, porque claramente encontraste una forma de hacer esa maldición, hechizo o lo que sea que fuera, lo que quiero saber es que te detuvo? –Enarco las cejas –porque creo que no has hecho ningún movimiento o sí?

\- fue Archie… -no pudo evitar sonreír – el me hizo olvidar cual era mi propósito aquí, de pronto disfrutaba estar aquí, a pesar de que odiaba ser tu secretaria al final casi me gustaba.

-has sido amable conmigo… porque?

-porque eres mi hermana, la única familia que tengo y aunque antes te quise matar, estar sin tus recuerdos me hizo conocerte… te portaste amable y justa conmigo, me estimabas como una amiga y…

Regina no la dejo continuar –tú me quieres? Como tu hermana?

-creo que si… supongo, no te he matado eso es buena señal no?

-tu sabes lo que hiciste?... te has puesto a pensar en el alcance de tus actos… estoy embarazada de Charming Zelena! –casi grito.

-lo sé, fue una medida que tome para evitar que mi maldición se rompiera, no sé qué más decir… salvo que será un niño o niña muy muy apuesto –irónica, cosa que casi hizo que Regina casi sonriera.

-esto no es un juego, te das cuenta lo que pasara cuando sus recuerdos vuelvan? El no querrá saber nada de mi… este bebe no será bienvenido.

-no tienen porque.

-a que te refieres?

-no tienen por qué recordar Regina, podríamos quedarnos así… tendrás a David como tu esposo y…

-esa sería una mentira! él no me ama.

-dejemos todo como esta… estamos bien, tienes a Henry… -Regina la miro sorprendida –si lo sé, acaso crees que se me pasaría por alto tu hijo adoptivo? Lo que no sabía era que ya recordabas –rodo los ojos –lo tienes a él, un esposo, ahora una hermana! Vamos hermanita dejemos todo como esta.

-esto no es por David o por mí, tu no quieres que Archie recuerde no es así?

-si tu temes que David te rechace teniendo un bebe suyo, que crees que pasara conmigo cuando Archie sepa quién soy yo.

-entiendo tu miedo, pero eso no sería amor verdadero, por mucho que me duela todos deben de recordar.

-tú lo quieres no? A David. –Regina no contesto –no tienes que decírmelo, se te nota a leguas, solo pido tiempo es todo.

-quieres tiempo para encontrar una manera de evitar que recuerden?

-si…oh no es justo! –grito furiosa.

-que tengo que hacer para que todos recuerden?

-es un hechizo, unas cuantas hierbas, magia y desatara toda una nube de recuerdos –esto lo dijo casi con los ojos vidriosos –está en este libro –abrió su bolso y se lo dio.

-gracias, escucha te daré este día para que hables con Archie, el no recuerda ahora pero sabrá de esta conversación, si de verdad te ama nada impedirá que estén juntos… conozco a Archie, él fue a parte de Henry quien creyó en mi cuando todos me veían como la Reina malvada, es un buen hombre.

-lo sé –trataba de evadir su mirada.

-puedo confiar en ti? Si de verdad me quieres como tu hermana, me gustaría que nos comportáramos como tal, te defenderé ante todos cuando todo esto explote, solo quiero saber que estarás haciendo lo correcto… haz visto lo que es vivir rodeada de cariño, no lo eches a perder.

-puedes confiar en mi Regina… tengo miedo y quizás necesitare que me frenes cuando mis viejos hábitos quieran resurgir, pero tengo que confiar en Archie, tengo que ganármelo.

-nunca me imaginé que terminarías con Archie… si tienen hijos tendrán el cabello muy muy rojo –irónica, esto hizo que Zelena se sonrojara–ahora sé que tal vez es demasiado para ti y culpo a las hormonas del embarazo, pero que te parece un abrazo de hermanas para sellar este pacto? Es mucho para ti?

Zelena no respondió cuando fue hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo –me hubiera gustado crecer junto a ti –casi susurro aun abrazada de Regina.

-a mí también, hubiéramos sido un dolor de cabeza para Cora, pero tener una hermana con quien crecer hubiera sido genial –ahora era Regina quien casi tenia lágrimas en los ojos. – creo que es hora de que te vayas y busques a Archie.

\- lo se…-se separó de ella.

-Zelena espera! –esto hizo que la pelirroja se girara – luego de estar con Archie te espero en casa, me gustaría presentarte a Henry como su tía y de ahora en adelante vivirás en mi casa… si no tienes inconveniente.

-me gustaría eso –Regina asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Zelena salir de la oficina.

Luego de unos minutos Regina se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, se sentó en el sillón y subió las piernas para recostarse y se tocó el vientre –esa fue tu tía Zelena, dentro de unos meses la veras, es una gran bruja… casi como tu abuela –Regina no pudo continuar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una Emma hiperventilando entraba casi corriendo.

-estas bien? –aun recuperando el aliento.

-Emma casi me matas del susto –se quejó incorporándose.

-yo?... yo te mato del susto! –Casi gritaba –me enviaste a cuadras de aquí, pensé que la bruja esa estaba haciendo de las suyas.

-lo siento, tenía que hablar con ella a solas, toma asiento Emma –la rubia se negó permaneciendo de pie – por favor. –Esto hizo que hiciera caso –he hablado con Zelena y hemos hecho un pacto… un pacto de hermanas –sonrió.

-estas bromeando? –se quejó.

-ella tenía razón, si hubiera querido matarme lo hubiera hecho y estaba bajo el efecto de la poción tú lo sabes, no podía mentir.

-lo sé pero…

-le estoy dando la oportunidad que me dieron a mí una vez, es mi hermana y quiero tratarla como tal.

-y ya está? Todo perdonado? Has olvidado las consecuencias de lo que hizo? Que gracias a ella esta ese niño? –señalándole el vientre.

-no me gusta el tono que estas usando cuando te refieres a mi hijo –la cara de Emma cambio y apenas iba a hablar cuando Regina continuo –no he olvidado lo que hizo, pero por mucho que me duela la situación en la que se desarrolló todo, yo ya amo a mi hijo y de no ser por lo que hizo Zelena el no estaría aquí, así que solo me queda ver hacia adelante y cuando todos recuerden tendrás a tus preciosos padres juntos, no te preocupes por eso –tomo su bolso y el libro que le dio Zelena mientras salía de ahí furiosa.

-Regina espera! –le tomo el brazo – no quise decir eso, lo siento.

-dile a mi hijo que está invitado a mi casa en la noche por favor – salió de ahí sin decir nada más.

En otra parte de la ciudad Zelena estaba reunida con Archie en su oficina.

-qué pasa? Te escuchabas un tanto alterada.- decía nervioso mientras la guiaba al sofá.

-necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy importante, Archie tú me quieres?

-sabes que sí, siempre te lo quiero decir pero tú me lo prohibiste –esto hizo que casi le diera ternura –te quiero Zelena, en tan poco tiempo me he enamorado de ti, que pasa?

-tenías razón, no estoy acostumbrada a ser querida pero tú me hiciste sentir así y soy muy feliz Archie –le tomo las manos – mañana será un día de muchas revelaciones y creo que podrías cambiar de opinión, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero, perdón por no decirlo antes, así soy… -frunció el ceño –pero tengo mucho miedo de perderte.

-me estas asustando, no me perderás, eso nunca pasara. –Zelena no lo dejo terminar cuando le tomo la cara y le dio un beso profundo.

Luego de un par de horas Regina se había leído el hechizo que pondría fin a toda la farsa que habían estado viviendo, preparo todo con sumo cuidado y lo dejo en un estante, en unas horas todo iba a volver a la realidad, se puso a cocinar, casi hizo un banquete quería que esta noche fuera especial, no solo con David, tendría a su hijo y ahora a su hermana a su lado, así la encontró David cuando llego a casa.

-eso huele delicioso! –entro en la cocina, la tomo de la cintura y le beso el cuello.

-más vale que sepa igual, me he pasado horas cocinando.

-porque tanta comida? Tendremos visita? –cuestiono curioso.

-si… Henry y Zelena estarán aquí.

-Henry el hijo de Emma?

-si… -suspiro y se giró hacia el – me he estado comportando de formas diferente y te he dicho que pronto sabrías la razón, bueno esta noche la sabrás – le paso la mano por el cabello – será algo confuso para ti, así que necesito que por más loco que suene, lo aceptes sin cuestionar, prometo que después todo tendrá sentido.

-me estas asustando.

-lo sé y lo siento… pero no hay otra forma.

-te amo.

-lo sé –se aclaró la garganta – ve a ponerte guapo que yo tengo que terminar esto.

David le tomo la cara y le dio un cálido beso, salió de ahí dejando a Regina con un nudo en la garganta.

Luego de unos minutos llegaba Zelena a la mansión, con maleta en mano.

-como te fue? –cuestiono Regina dándole paso.

-no hay nada más que hacer que esperar.

-bienvenida a tu nueva casa. –mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Luego de unos minutos David bajo listo y se incorporó a la plática, a él le caía muy bien Zelena, por la maldición sabía que era alguien de mucha confianza luego de llegar Henry todos pasaron al comedor, a David se le hizo raro que Emma solo llevara al chico, sin embargo con las revelaciones que Regina le había dicho que se avecinaban no cuestiono nada y cenaron platicando de forma muy amena, la comida estaba deliciosa Regina era una excelente cocinera, parecía una muy buena cena de amigos, luego de terminar pasaron a la sala.

-tengo que hablar con ustedes y con David, ya le he dicho que hoy será una noche de revelaciones y no vale la pena postergarlo más. –respiro hondo y prosiguió –David… Zelena está aquí porque es mi hermana y vivirá aquí de ahora en adelante.

Los ojos de David se abrieron de mas –tu hermana? Como es eso posible?

-es una larga historia, lo importante es que esta aquí y vivirá conmigo.

-así es… mi hermana y yo hemos hecho las paces. –respondió la pelirroja.

-wow!... hola –le sonrió Henry

-hola sobrino, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. –le guiño el ojo.

-sobrino? –cuestiono David visiblemente desconcertado.

-David siento no poder darte todas las respuestas, te he dicho que pronto tendrán sentido para ti… la única razón por la que te digo todo esto, es porque cuando todo se sepa, quiero contar contigo… Zelena ya no es una amenaza, cometió un error y la protegeré porque ella merece una segunda oportunidad.

-el no entiende nada hermanita.

-lo se… pero pronto lo hará, ya está todo listo para romper la maldición y me gustaría que nos dejaran a solas cuando esto pase, tendremos mucho de qué hablar –justo cuando David iba a hablar –shhh te dije que sonaba todo muy loco.

-me da mucho gusto que seas parte de la familia Zelena… y David yo sé que sabrás perdonar. –dijo Henry.

-creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a dormir y dejarlos a solas cariño – decía Zelena.

-me puedo quedar a dormir? –cuestiono Henry.

-claro que si hijo, solo avísale a Emma y antes de que preguntes –se dirigió a David.

-lo se… todo tendrá sentido –respondió rápidamente.

-así es, hijo muéstrale a Zelena el cuarto de invitados.

Henry y Zelena salieron de ahí dejando a David con un millón de preguntas.

-se lo que estás pensando, que nos volvimos todos locos.

-eso está muy cerca.

-David… la razón por la que piensas eso, es porque no recuerdas, nadie lo hace… por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine ok –David asintió con la cabeza y Regina le tomo las manos, sentándose a su lado- Henry es mi hijo adoptivo, la razón por la que no recuerdas nada es por culpa de una maldición que Zelena lanzo, yo recordé hace unas semanas y no sabía cómo comportarme frente a ti, porque… -la voz de Regina empezaba a quebrarse –porque tú en realidad no eres mi esposo, estas casado con otra persona, la magia existe, sé que suena descabellado y por la forma que me miras estarás pensando que estoy loca, pero la magia es real –hizo un ademan con su mano y una bola de fuego estaba en su mano, dejando a David boquiabierto, luego de apagarla – todo lo que te digo es verdad.- se paró de su asiento y fue al estante donde tenía el hechizo que haría que todos recordaran –esto de aquí hará que todos recuerden, recordaras a tu esposa y seguramente no querrás saber nada de mi o de este bebe… lo entenderé, solo por favor se cuidadoso con tus palabras –decía voz quebrada.

David no sabía que decir, creyó que su esposa y secretaria habían enloquecido, pero cuando vio la bola de fuego creyó cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-me estás diciendo que eso –señalando el hechizo –hará que olvide todo lo que tengo contigo?

-no olvidaras, estarás recordando tu verdadera vida David, esto hará que todos los habitantes de Storybrooke al despertar recuerden quienes son.

-y que pasa si no quiero recordar? Qué pasa si no quiero perderte?, tendremos un hijo! –decía angustiado.

-cariño… -le tomo la cara – cuando tu recuerdes no querrás estar conmigo, no puedo vivir en una mentira por muy real que parezca.

-te amo –David le iba a dar un beso pero Regina se apartó.

-adiós David, espero que sepas perdonar a Zelena y ser comprensible con este bebe.

Regina hizo un ademan con su mano y una luz purpura era dirigida al recipiente que contenía el hechizo, del recipiente salió una nube brillante que se fue esparciendo lentamente, al desaparecer la nube Regina sabía que también lo había hecho su matrimonio.

David cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió una mirada de desconcierto y sorpresa lo invadía.

-Bienvenido a la realidad Charming.

* * *

Ok cha cha chaaaaan ya recordaron todos o.o ! Se le irán encima a mi queen? XD espero que les haya gustado el capi, que tal les pareció Zelena? Muy melosa? Espero que no, quiero conservar su sarcasmo aunque un poquitín amorosa *.* no quiero soltar spoilers si no han visto el ultimo capi de OUAT pero a los que ya lo vieron a mis OQ les mandoo un abrazo u.u… yo casi me quería tirar al piso XDD me encantaron sus reviews! Mas porque me comentaban de la historia, así que son muy bien venidas sus criticas cualquier cosa mi twitter es arroba Miss_Argentina me encanta fangirlear sobre OUAT y mis otros shippers.

**Evil Trgaryen**: gracias por tus comentarios y fíjate que cuando estuve viendo que pareja ponerle a Zelena le di un repaso a todo el elenco hahahha pero me quede con Archie porque el hombre es un pan de dios, además de que me lo imagino todo meloso, justo lo que necesita Zelena para sentirse querida XDD y anímate a escribir! Hacen falta fic EC.

**my dark queen:** hahahah a mí también me encanta la pareja te imaginas sus hijos? Hahaha re pelirrojos XDD y pues sii…u.u está sufriendo mi Regina pero pronto las cosas mejoraran! Gracias por el review.

**Liz 18:** jeje la hago de emoción XDD espero que la espera haya valido la pena y te guste el capi

**aelynb:** me toooooo! Muerooo de ganas de verla asiiiiiiii *.* esos escritores de OUAT! A veces los detesto como en el último capi… aun me duele mi corazón u.u

**EQLuisa** : gracias por el review! Aww yo también quiero una relación de hermanas! Y si no la podemos ver en la serie u.u… al menos aquí la leeremos! XDD

**BarbieEliz**: ohhh… ya sé quién eres! Mira que no me he leído tu fic porque tardaste horrores y ya no le seguí la pista u.u subiendo este capi me pondré al corriente y te dejo mi review XD awww yo también ruego una relación Regina-Zelena en la serie, aunque... mira si has visto el ultimo capi ya ni llorar es bueno u.u… ya ni se u.u, gracias por el review!


	7. Chapter 7

La mirada de David era por demás aterrada, eran tantas cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-lo siento… -fue lo único que podía exclamar Regina luego de observar su reacción. –yo tuve la misma reacción hace semanas, no podía decirte nada, aun no hablaba con Zelena y estuve trabajando con Emma. –David seguía impávido –por favor di algo.

-no sé qué decir, tu… estas embarazada. –la forma que lo dijo casi hizo que se le salieran las lágrimas a Regina, no era para nada el hombre que minutos antes le decía que la amaba.

-lo se… y no te preocupes, Mary Margaret recordara todo, esto no es tu culpa ni mía, no es necesario que seas una figura presente en la vida de mi hijo.

-Regina no quise decir eso, es solo que…

-sé que es mucho para manejar David –interrumpió enseguida – y me esperaba esto –las lágrimas que tanto le habían costado ocultar se asomaron sin poder evitarlo –lo siento –se limpió la cara –es cosa del embarazo –trato de excusarse – lo hecho, hecho esta… este niño me tendrá a mí, se cómo es la gente de este pueblo, se las miradas que pueden dar porque lo he vivido cuando trataba de redimirme, pero no dejare que eso pase con este bebe, él no es culpable de nada.

-ese niño… es mi hijo también Regina. –dijo un tanto cabizbajo.

-lo se… así como lo sabe toda la gente también, no quiero exponerlo David.

-Zelena… ella hizo todo esto –decía molesto.

-ella merece una oportunidad, una que estoy dispuesta a darle, ya lo viste hoy en la cena… sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal, se todo eso… y la gente la odiara, pero yo la apoyare, es mi hermana, la única familia que me queda aparte de Henry y este niño.

-como estas tan segura que todo lo que dice es verdad? –cuestiono incrédulo.

-he hablado con ella, use una poción de la verdad, gracias a eso me dio la respuesta a como despertar los recuerdos de todos, ella solo quiere una oportunidad.

-no sé qué decir Regina… estoy muy molesto con ella, las cosas ya no serán como antes nunca más.

-pueden serlo, solo hay que olvidar que paso.

-ese bebe me lo recordara por siempre.

-ese "bebe" -enfatizo de mala gana –es mi hijo del que hablas, crié a Henry sola, no necesito de ningún hombre.

-no puedes hablar en serio.

-lo hago, ciertamente no estas ni estarás entusiasmado con la idea, tu esposa… -suspiro –tu verdadera esposa no querrá un recordatorio constante de lo ocurrido.

-eso no es algo que ella decida, eso solo nos concierne a ti y a mí, no estuve en la vida de Emma, no quiero cometer ese error de nuevo.

-creo que necesitas tiempo para pensar las cosas, será mejor que vaya a dormir… no puedes ir ahora mismo con Mary Margaret, ellos recordaran hasta que despierten.

-está bien… me quedare aquí en el sofá sino te importa.

-te traeré unas mantas.

Regina salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, se había prometido no hacerlo, sabía que esto era lo que pasaría pero nada le había preparado para la mirada que le había dado David, era comprensible lo sabía pero no podía evitar que le doliera, se limpió la cara rápidamente y le entrego las mantas sin decir ninguna palabra, lo dejo sentado en el sofá con sus pensamientos, Regina se cambió y se recostó, lloro en silencio, abrazo la almohada… olía a él, así se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta.

Por su parte David seguía en shock ahora que recordaba todo seguía sin poder creerlo, había estado casado con la madrastra de su esposa, Regina siempre le había parecido una mujer hermosa, pero siendo el caballero que es, nunca tuvo pensamientos acerca de estar con ella, ahora… no podía quitarse de la cabeza el tiempo pasado con ella, las pláticas, los paseos, las noches de ver películas… y de pronto le vino a la cabeza los besos, las caricias, la forma en que habían hecho el amor, porque aquello no había sido sexo, estaban malditos y ambos creían amarse, habían estado juntos como una pareja enamorada, ahora ella esperaba un hijo suyo, no sabía cómo enfrentar esto… luego le vino un pensamiento: Mary Margaret, ella sin duda cuando recordara sabría que había estado con Regina pero el asunto del bebe era otra cosa, sería un recordatorio constante de eso, no quería lastimarla, pero no estaría lejos de su hijo, no esta vez.

Cuando el sol se asomaba en señal de haber amanecido, fue a despedirse de Regina, entro por inercia sin tocar, el haber vivido en aquella casa y tener recuerdos de ser su casa por años era demasiado confuso, Regina seguía durmiendo, David la encontró abrazada aun de su almohada, no quería molestarla pero tampoco quería irse sin decir nada, sabía que esto también le estaba afectando y la imagen que estaba teniendo de ella era un claro ejemplo. Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó en la cama lentamente, Regina se estremeció, le dio ternura, el embarazo le estaba sentando bien, lucia radiante a pesar de no llevar una gota de maquillaje, le acomodo un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara, esto hizo que ella abriera los ojos.

-hola –susurro.

-que haces aquí? –cuestiono adormilada.

-ya me voy, no quería irme sin despedirme.

-adiós David.

-no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto… Regina estuve pensándolo toda la noche, estaré presente en la vida de mi hijo, hallaremos una forma de sobrellevar esto, quiero estar con este bebe. –le toco casi con miedo el vientre.

-yo no te obligare a nada David, si esa es tu decisión serás bienvenido.

-gracias –justo se iba a acercar a darle un beso cuando se detuvo en seco.

La mirada de Regina dijo más que mil palabras, odiaba mostrarse tan vulnerable.

-hasta pronto entonces David.

David le dio una ligera sonrisa y salió de ahí, se dirigió a toda prisa a su verdadero hogar, sin embargo se sentía extraño regresar ahí, al llegar dio una respiración honda y toco fuerte sin cesar, cuando la puerta se abrió una Mary Margaret le abría la puerta y se le colgaba al cuello.

-ohh dios David! Acabo de recordar todo, justo estaba por salir.

-lo se… son muchas cosas Mary Margaret.

-pasa por favor, tenemos que hablar, como vamos a derrotar a esa bruja?

-Zelena ya no es una amenaza, ella está tratando de redimirse. –dijo con tranquilidad pasando y sentándose en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor.

-de que hablas? Ella tiene que pagar por lo que nos hizo David!

-yo… como recordaras estuve muy cercano a ella y a Regina –esto último hizo que Mary Margaret hiciera una mueca – sé que estas enojada, yo también lo estoy, pero Regina está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, ella se aseguró de que fuera verdad su cambio.

-y porque tendríamos que hacer caso de Regina? –cuestiono furiosa.

-porque es su familia, es su hermana y si Regina pudo cambiar, porque no habría de hacerlo ella? Mary Margaret estaremos pendiente de ella, solo hay que darle una oportunidad, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de que hablar.

-lo se… estabas casado con Regina.

-así es… no sé cómo tocar siquiera el tema.

-sé que está embarazada David –la molestia de Mary Margaret seguía creciendo –todo el pueblo lo sabe, ustedes eran una pareja muy amorosa.

-estábamos malditos, no puedes culparnos.

-porque recordamos? –trato de cambiar el tema.

-Regina recordó hace unas semanas, ella y Emma estaban trabajando juntas para encontrar una solución, la misma Zelena le dio la respuesta, es por eso que Regina cree en su cambio sincero.

-recordó hace unas semanas? Y sin embargo hace días los vi muy felices en la cafetería de la abuela.

-Mary Margaret ella tenía que fingir que no sabía nada, tenía que estar segura de las intenciones de Zelena.

-esas son tonterías David! –grito a punto de llorar. –ella tendrá un hijo tuyo –sollozo – y quieres que solo me quede así tranquila?

-no me alejare de este bebe, te quiero pero no lo hare… este bebe no tiene la culpa de nada.

-David te amo, pero no sé si pueda ver a Regina sin sentir ganas de casi matarla y verte a ti con su bebe… siempre quise un hijo tuyo –ahora lloraba sin parar – con Emma no pudimos lograr ese sueño y siempre mantuve la esperanza que volveríamos a ser padres, ahora tendrás un hijo con ella… el solo hecho de pensar que estuvieron juntos me llena de rabia y asco.

-lo siento, no sé qué más decirte… no te obligare a aceptarme de nuevo, porque como lo dije antes no me alejare de este bebe.

-te quiero. –David se acercó a ella y la abrazo, estaba sufriendo al igual que Regina y ninguno de ellos era culpable de lo sucedido.

-tendremos que trabajar mucho para volver a ser lo que éramos.

-lo haremos, solo tenme paciencia… es mucho por aceptar.

-lo sé.

Justo en ese momento Emma y Hook entraban al departamento sin anunciarse.

-ustedes también recuerdan? –cuestiono de prisa.

-lo hacemos –contesto David, acercándose a darle un abrazo –hija, gracias por tratar de ayudarnos.

-de nada, me alegra mucho que recuerden, mama hablaremos después, David tienes que acompañarme, todos se dirigen a casa de Regina, van por Zelena.

-tenemos que detenerlos, vamos – saliendo de ahí a toda prisa.

* * *

**Y aquiiiiii un nuevo capiiiii, que tal? Les gusto la plática de mi Regina con David? No quise tampoco que se tiraran a los brazos, eso será lento, ambos tienen q reflexionar y recordar lo que han vivido 1313 hahahah gracias nuevamente por los review me encanta leerlos y sobretodo su opinión a cómo va la historia, también gracias a quienes han dado el follow a la historia recientemente, las invito a expresar su opinión al respecto! XDD**

**aelynb**: u.u a mi aun me duele mi corazón u.u… sigo siendo fiel OQ pero no se valeee, no hay como una excusa creíble para lo que paso, pero me imagino q se quedaron sin ideas los escritores y eso me preocupa porq ya parece novela :S en fin a ver q pasa u.u… mientras tanto en mi fic sigoo escribiendoo desde hacía tanto que tenía ganas de escribir este fic q me están saliendo los capis rapiditos XD espero que siga gustando

**Liz18:** no me tarde! Hahaha y eso que tuve trabajo, creo que escribo mejor bajo presión XDD espero que te guste este capi *.*

**Rosalie end Jacob**: muchas gracias por tu comentario! Quise retratar a Regina y David como un matrimonio común cuando están malditos, ahora q ambos recuerdan espero seguir haciéndolo pero sin dejar de lado el sarcasmo de Regina aunq se avecinan problemas tendrán mucha interaccion XD

**my dark queen**: creo que con Zelena redimida no hay un punto medio, porq a como es en la serie prácticamente me estoy inventando el carácter hahaha porq como se ha comportado en la tv es difícil imaginársela de buena, igual espero no abusar de lo melosa, ustedes díganme cuando eso pase para frenarme un poco XDD

EQLuisa: ps ya reaccionooo! XD Espero que haya sido creíble y les guste el capi, se viene muchas reflexiones de ambas partes y mucha nostalgia de lo pasado!


	8. Chapter 8

Todos ellos incluyendo Mary Margaret salieron corriendo rumbo a la mansión, al llegar ahí ya Regina estaba casi a gritos con la multitud y una Zelena abrazada de Henry observaba.

-Todo el mundo atrás! –grito David haciendo que todos se girasen a él incluyendo Regina que lo veía sorprendida.

-esa bruja nos maldijo de nuevo! –grito gruñón.

-y les devolvió sus recuerdos no es así? O como creen que recuerdan? –cuestiono tratando de hacerlos razonar.

-debe de haber fallado en algo! –se escuchó una voz en el fondo.

-ella no fallo en nada –continuo Regina –como ya les he dicho ella es mi hermana y se queda aquí, estará bajo mi cuidado, solo tienen que darle una oportunidad.

\- lo dices muy fácil –exclamo Whale.

-hey chicos, ustedes saben ahora del poder de Zelena, de querer en este momento ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí –intervino Emma, que para ese entonces estaba tratando de tranquilizar a un Henry asustado.

-creo que no lo entenderán hermana, no puedo seguir aquí.

-no! Tú te quedas aquí, eres mi hermana y al que no le guste está invitado a ignorarnos, porque no tolerare una falta de respeto hacia mí, mi hijo y mi hermana.

De pronto una exclamación grupal se escuchó todos caían en cuenta de la nueva situación – tu esperas un hijo del príncipe –volvió a gritar gruñón.

-y eso no es de su incumbencia, si nos disculpan estábamos por desayunar. –dijo tajante Regina entrando en la mansión junto con Zelena y Henry, esto hizo que la multitud se fuera disipando poco a poco.

-vamos chicos, aquí no hay nada que hacer, nosotros estaremos vigilando a Zelena de cerca, solo denle una oportunidad. –luego de eso David y compañía entraban también a la mansión.

Regina no estaba muy contenta con eso, Mary Margaret entro casi pegada con David como si quisiera demostrar algo, cuando estaban en el comedor nadie sabía que decir, Regina y Zelena actuaron normal y siguieron sirviendo el desayuno, cuando se sentaron observaron a los demás parados frente a ellas.

-algo más? –cuestiono ya exasperada Zelena.

-pueden quedarse a desayunar, hay suficiente para todos.-respondió Regina.

-vamos mama, tomen asiento –los animaba Henry.

Luego de unos segundos de dudar, Emma, Hook y los Charming tomaban asiento, Regina les fue pasando los platos, el desayuno consistía en fruta con yogurth, algunos panecillos con mermelada, te, jugo y demás.

-no los puedes culpar –finalmente dijo Mary Margaret – tienen derecho a estar molestos.

-lo sé, sé que es difícil creer en mí y mi redención, pero trabajare en ello para lograr eso… jugo?- decía sarcástica Zelena tratando de ignorarla.

-será difícil, pero si de verdad pones de tu empeño estoy segura que te los ganaras –continuo Emma.

-bueno los maldije y ahora recuerdan, no les cause mucho daño que digamos.

-y que hay de nosotros? –cuestiono furiosa Mary Margaret. –mi esposo espera un hijo de ella!. –señalando a Regina esto hizo que empezara a molestarse.

-Mary Margaret ya hablamos de eso –trato de calmarla David.

-es la primera y última vez que te lo diré –levanto la voz – esto no es mi culpa, no es culpa de David y ciertamente mi hijo tampoco es culpable de nada, las cosas están hechas, yo le sugerí a David que estaba bien si no quería ser parte de la vida de este niño.

-cosa que rechace, ya te lo dije Mary Margaret este niño es mío y no me alejare de el –interrumpió David.

-ahora las cosas están claras, todos recordamos y solo habrá una relación cordial entre nosotros por el bien de este niño, si eso te molesta lo siento, pero no tolerare exabruptos o enojos dirigidos a mi o a mi bebe.

-y se supone que deba solo aceptarlo?

-mama… -Emma trataba de calmarla.

-no!... solo escucho lo que ellos quieren y que hay de mí?

\- no estas obligada a permanecer conmigo Mary Margaret, si no lo puedes aceptar…

-wow cálmense chicos, Mary Margaret yo estuve ahí cuando Regina se enteró, cuando recordó todo… y sabes que vi? miedo y tristeza, esto no lo buscaban ninguno de los dos, sé que es difícil para ti, lo entendemos… pero como le dije a Regina cuando lo supe, ese niño contara con el amor de todos nosotros.

A Mary Margaret casi se le desbordaban las lágrimas y prefirió salir de ahí antes de hacerlo frente a ellos.

-La abuela está muy molesta –decía un Henry que apenas se atrevía a hablar.

-es mucho por digerir chico, es mejor darle tiempo –contestaba Hook.

-creo que de pronto perdí el apetito… -Regina se levantó de la mesa dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Cuando David la vio partir los ojos estaban sobre él, la mirada que le dio Emma le indicaba que saliera tras ella, la encontró en su despacho con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, apoyada en el sofá.

-lo siento –se asomó por la puerta –lo siento por todo.

-sabíamos que reaccionarían así. –levanto la vista.

-lo se… pero aun así lo siento, por lo de Mary Margaret. –tomo asiento aun lado de ella.

-ella tiene razón, le estamos exigiendo que de la nada acepte que su esposo vivió con alguien y ahora espera un hijo.

-no hay más opciones y francamente yo sigo muy feliz por mi hijo.

-de verdad? –cuestiono sorprendida.

-de verdad… no puedo esperar a tener en mi brazos a ese niño.

-o niña… -le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-es por eso que no me dejaste acompañarte con Whale?

-perdón?

-habíamos quedado de ir con Whale para checar el embarazo y fuiste sola, es porque habías recordado?

-si… lo siento, creí que cuando recordaras me odiarías a mí y a mi hijo.

-eso nunca… estuve pensando, sobre tus comportamientos raros… tenías razón, ahora todo tiene sentido.

-no podías saber la verdad aun y para mí era… difícil.

-lo siento… estabas intentando protegerme, protegernos a todos… llevando toda la carga tu sola.

-gracias.

-me dejaras acompañarte a ver a Whale en la próxima cita?

-estas seguro? Lo digo por Mary Margaret.

-yo me encargare de ella, yo solo quiero estar desde ahora en la vida de mi hijo.

-bueno si Whale no se opone a atenderme…

-hablare con el –interrumpió.

-muy bien, te avisare que día.

-ahora mi hijo necesita comer, podríamos regresar al comedor? –Regina suspiro y se puso de pie. – vamos –le dio una palmada en la espalda y por inercia le dio un beso en la cabeza, Regina ni se inmuto, estos últimos meses era algo normal para ellos, solo continuo caminando para unirse al grupo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, aún estaban un tanto desconcertados con lo ocurrido, David se despidió de Regina al igual que Emma y Henry, tenían que hablar con Mary Margaret a pesar de que apoyaban a Regina sabían que lo que estaba atravesando Mary Margaret no era fácil y querían estar ahí para ella.

Por la tarde Regina yacía en la sala tomando un té y leyendo un libro, cuando Zelena la interrumpió, no habían ido a trabajar con todo lo sucedido se tomaron ambas el día libre.

-cómo estás? –cuestiono Zelena sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-estoy bien, gracias- dejando el libro de lado.

-todo esto es culpa mía, lo siento. –Zelena sonaba sincera.

-como le dije a David sabíamos que esto iba a pasar así que solo resta esperar a que las cosas se calmen.

-gracias… por defenderme de todos, nunca nadie lo había hecho… se siente bien. –sonrió.

-de nada, acostúmbrate… no ha habido noticias de Archie?

-no… supongo que aún no está preparado, no lo he querido llamar para no presionarlo, le daré su espacio.

-estoy segura que te contactara.

-como van las cosas con David?

-bueno él quiere al niño –sonrió.

-me alegro mucho y de lo demás?

-que de lo demás?

-vamos...no hablaron de otras cosas? –cuestiono guiñando el ojo.

-no hay otras cosas Zelena, nuestra interacción se reducirá solo al bebe. –enfatizo.

-lo demás pueden no notarlo, pero yo si lo hago… tú lo quieres y déjame decirte que a él no le eres indiferente.

-no digas tonterías que seré yo quien te aviente ahora a la multitud –contesto sarcástica.

-es la verdad tal vez no se ha dado cuenta pero…

-pero nada, no hablemos más de ese asunto.

-él ha cambiado Regina… creo que todos lo hemos hecho, pero ya me callo Ok? –fingiendo molestia por la mirada que le daba Regina.

Los días pasaron y Regina y Zelena habían salido poco a la calle, solo se dirigían al trabajo y a la mansión, la gente aun las veía un tanto desconfiada, luego de días de encierro decidieron ir a la cafetería de la abuelita.

-vaya! Si son las hermanas Mills! –decía un tanto burlona la abuela alzando su voz, cosa que hizo que los presentes se girasen a observarlas.

-algún problema abuela? –cuestiono Regina.

-ninguno Regina, solo quería darles la bienvenida.

-como estas abuelita? –preguntaba Zelena.

-estoy bien –respondió seria.

-aun querrás que te de los consejos de contabilidad que me habías pedido?

La abuela puso una cara de angustia, ahora que sabía de quien se trataba resultaba un tanto raro estar hablando con la bruja malvada como si se tratara de una amiga.

-yo no lo sé…

-será gratis.

-demonios chica tu sabes cómo convencerme! Ven mañana temprano –esto hizo que Zelena sonriera – y como va ese bebe? –señalando a Regina.

-creciendo y con mucho antojo de…

-malteada de fresa… lo sé, ya vengo con ella, lo mismo de siempre para ti Zelena?

-lo mismo de siempre.

Luego de unos minutos en los que la abuela se alejó.

-eso no fue tan difícil no? –cuestiono Regina.

-no… me cae bien la abuela.

-a mí también.

Justo en ese momento hacia la entrada un Archie distraído, luego de recorrer el lugar sus ojos no pudieron evitar toparse con los de Zelena, se pudo notar el nerviosismo de ambos, luego de una respiración honda se armó de valor y se dirigió a la mesa de las hermanas Mills.

-hola –trato de mostrar una ligera sonrisa. –Zelena podríamos hablar?

-estas seguro que…

-claro que pueden hablar por mí no se preocupen –interrumpió Regina valiéndole una mirada asesina de Zelena.

-ya vuelvo.

-aquí esperare –sonrió burlona.

Luego de unos minutos de charla Regina podía notar como había caras tristes, confusas y al final unas cuantas sonrisas entre Archie y Zelena, las cosas parecían marchar bien, luego de que la abuela le llevo su malteada y algunos aperitivos Regina se froto el vientre sin darse cuenta, estaba realmente disfrutando del momento de paz que estaba teniendo.

* * *

Buenooo aquí fue otro capi, en este ya no quise tanto drama para mi Regina, luego pobre niñooo que viene en camino cargando con tanto estrés hahaha el drama no se terminara pero quise que este capi fuera más relax, que les pareció la recién relación de hermanas de Zelena y Regina? Espero que les guste… hay lo que daría por que en la serie fuera así u.u… en la serie ya quiero que maten a Zelena hahahhaa gracias a esas que acaban de seguir la historia me alegra que les guste un review no estaría de más…XDD gracias a todos por leer!

**Rosalie end Jacob: **bueno ya Snow y Regina tuvieron su primer encuentro, espero que luego de leer les haya gustado como resultaron las cosas, y se viene mucho mas de Regina y David mucha interacción, con ese bebe es inevitable! XD muchas gracias por el review!

**my dark queen: **en este capi ya no sufrió tanto! XDD ya tiene más aliados las cosas se pondrán mejor para ella ;)

**Liz18: **hahaa bueno mientras haya inspiración seguiré escribiendo, gracias por leer y comentar!

**marimf123xx: **muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia, me alegro que te guste, se agradecen los comentarios *.* espero que te haya gustado este capi.


	9. Chapter 9

David entro a la mansión desesperado, recorrió la sala, la oficina, grito su nombre y cuando entro en la que antes era su recamara la encontró saliendo del baño.

-me asustaste, que pasa?- Cuestiono extrañada.

-te extraño… -y sin perder el tiempo la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, Regina gimió y le paso las manos por el cabello –te necesito Regina – ambos se fueron deshaciendo de las ropas a toda prisa, nunca dejaron de besarse y acariciarse –te quiero David –suspiro Regina –te extrañe – decía David mientras guiaba su miembro a su intimidad –ambos gemían con cada embestida, se sentía tan bien –te extrañe –seguía repitiendo una y otra vez, fue en ese momento que sintió como era sacudido.

-David, despierta! –decía una Mary Margaret molesta.

-qué pasa? –totalmente desorientado.

-lo estás haciendo de nuevo –resoplo… era verdad ya eran varios días en los que David tenía esa clase de sueño, Mary Margaret tenia temor de preguntar la razón así que prefirió callar y seguir en la ignorancia.

-lo siento, vuelve a dormir. –suspiro cabizbajo.

Había pasado ya casi un mes en los que todos habían recordado y las cosas no lucían bien en casa de los Charming, los continuos reproches de Mary Margaret no eran de gran ayuda en la relación y aunque David no lo quisiera admitir aun, extrañaba su vida ficticia, la extrañaba a ella… no sabía porque ni cómo empezó pero desde el día que se mudó de nuevo con Mary Margaret tenía una sensación de vacío, ella no olía como Regina, ella no cocinaba como Regina y demonios que ella no se portaba igual que Regina en la intimidad, se sentía terrible por hacer las comparaciones pero no podía evitarlo y fue entonces que aparecieron los sueños, David tenía miedo… miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, no quería admitirlo, Mary Margaret se suponía que era su amor verdadero, habían pasado tantas cosas sin embargo su corazón y sentimientos al parecer ya no estaban con ella, eso le estaba frustrando y para su mala fortuna no podía compartirlo con nadie.

Por su parte la relación de Zelena con Archie estaba progresando, luego de hablar largo y tendido Archie decidió darle una oportunidad, el Doctor la amaba realmente para fortuna de ella, era una extraña relación a la vista de todos sin embargo no se podía negar que tenían una química sin igual, eran como un símbolo de yin yang, tan diferentes pero que se complementaban.

-que huele tan delicioso? –entro una Zelena sonriente a la cocina.

-es un pastel de manzana! –se giró para saludarla –ohh Archie hola, como estas?.

-estoy bien Regina, Zelena tiene razón eso huele delicioso.

El médico no solo estaba muy unido a Zelena sino que ahora gracias al parentesco que esta tenía con Regina tenia cada vez una relación más de confianza con la morena, Regina lo apreciaba de antes y ahora que era prácticamente su cuñado le dio mucho gusto que formara parte de su familia.

-bueno, si son pacientes y esperan a que se enfrié podrán comerlo en unos minutos.

-esperaremos en la sala, vamos. –los guiaba la pelirroja.

-no puedo esperar con ustedes, de hecho voy a retocarme un poco el maquillaje y me voy.

\- a dónde? Y para que hiciste entonces el pastel si no vas a comerlo?.

-tengo una cita con Whale y esperaba luego de ir al chequeo…-Regina dudo un poco en continuar.

-ya veo –intervino Zelena – te acompañara David? –sonrió picara.

-si –suspiro rodando los ojos al ver la cara de su hermana.

-creo deberíamos ir a la cafetería de la abuela Archie.

-Zelena por supuesto que no! – mostrándose indignada.

-pero porque quieres…-justo preguntaba Archie cuando la pelirroja interrumpió.

-porque si Archie, haz lo que digo luego te explico ahora ve por tu saco, te alcanzo en el auto. –el pobre Archie ante el tono salió de ahí dejando a ambas mujeres a solas.

-eso fue muy grosero –decía molesta Regina.

-tu invitaras a David luego del médico no es así? Es por eso que hiciste el pastel? –cuestionaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-cierra la boca.

-yo te aplaudo. –decía irónica.

-no sabes lo que dices, será mejor que me vaya.

-Regina, vamos!... ok ok me callo, pero hablando sinceramente, espero que lo invites y que pasen un rato agradable. –Regina no pudo evitar darle una ligera sonrisa. –y espero que mi sobrina o sobrino este en perfecto estado! –le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y salió de ahí a encontrarse con Archie.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Regina retoco su maquillaje y se acomodó el cabello, se miró al espejo, sabía que no debía de estar tan entusiasmada por ver a David, pero la verdad era que lo estaba, lo extrañaba y desde aquel desayuno en su casa no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas, dio un último vistazo de su imagen y se fue directo al hospital, ahí la encontraría David.

Cuando llego al hospital ya un David nervioso la esperaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, al verla sonrió y se aproximó a ella para saludarla dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-cómo estás? –cuestiono emocionado.

-estoy bien, un poco ansiosa supongo.

Ambos entraron al hospital y luego de anunciarse esperaron en la pequeña sala de espera donde serían llamados por Whale, David se frotaba las manos y movía los pies un tanto desesperado.

-ya quiero ver a mi hijo –sonreía nervioso.

-bueno David tengo cerca de tres meses no creo que veas mucho –sonrió burlona.

-no me importa si es solo una mancha lo que vea… -justo cuando iba a continuar cuando Regina lo interrumpió.

-será la mancha más hermosa que hayas visto lo sé- sonrió cabizbaja.

-lo recuerdas… -suspiro.

-bueno lo repetías hasta el cansancio luego de enterarnos que seriamos padres.

-lo se… como has estado de salud?.

-bien, las náuseas solo me dan cuando huelo pollo –sonrió - y a veces en la mañana, están desapareciendo poco a poco.

-me alegro es una buena noticia, siento no poder estar ahí para masajearte la espalda cuando llegas del trabajo.

-bueno no creo que a tu esposa le guste que masajees la espalda de otra mujer que no sea ella. –sonrió sarcástica.

-lo sé –se rio casi carcajeándose –lo siento, es muy raro recordar ambas vidas, a pesar de que son recuerdos falsos sigo sintiendo que eran reales.

-bueno ahora sabes que no.

-extraño los maratones de película – dijo sonriendo

-eran buenos, no es así?

\- lo eran, nuestros gustos son muy afines.

-creo que pasamos un tiempo…divertido, hubiéramos seguido siendo una gran pareja maldita –le guiño el ojo burlona.

-demonios si que lo éramos! – David sonrió y cuando el silencio se hizo incomodo sin decir nada le paso el brazo por el hombro para abrazarla mientras Regina inclino su cabeza en su pecho, ya no sonreían solo sentían nostalgia delo vivido.

-como van las cosas con Mary Margaret? –rompió el silencio Regina.

-sinceramente no están muy bien que digamos, estamos trabajando en ello, pero las cosas han cambiado. –aun la sostenía.

-sabe que viniste ahora conmigo?.

-no… no es porque se lo ocultara, es solo que ha sido muy difícil para ella todo esto y hablamos poco…el trabajo me mantiene ocupado.

A Regina le resultó extraño escuchar eso, cuando estaban sumergidos en su matrimonio falso, David nunca perdía oportunidad de estar con ella, el trabajo era importante para él pero su familia era primero, sin embargo no se atrevió a cuestionarlo.- siento escuchar eso. –respondió sincera.

Justo en ese momento salía Whale del consultorio y llamaba a Regina, ambos pasaron y una enfermera guio a Regina para que se recostara en una camilla.

-su majestad, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, te vi antes como paciente pero en ese entonces solo te conocía como nuestra alcalde –sonrió pícaro.

-cierra la boca Víctor y haz tu trabajo –burlona.

-a sus órdenes.

Whale le puso un gel que hizo que se estremeciera un poco, luego guío el aparato a su abdomen y lo recorrió presionando, apenas si había tocado su vientre cuando unos fuertes latidos inundaban la habitación.

-es su corazón! –casi grita David.

-efectivamente es su corazón. –contesto Whale.

-se escucha tan fuerte –sonreía emocionado –David se sentó al otro extremo de Regina y por inercia le tomo la mano casi absorto observando lo que mostraba el monitor.

-ahí esta! – señalaba el doctor el monitor –como pueden ver esta es la cabeza, se puede ver claramente su frente, nariz… esto de acá son sus brazos y sus pequeños dedos apenas se notan –Whale les fue describiendo paso a paso todo el proceso, Regina sin poderlo evitar soltó algunas lágrimas, David estaba igual los ojos se le notaban vidriosos. –puedo decirles el sexo del bebe ahora, pero aun no sería muy preciso, les aconsejo esperar a las veinte semanas, es su decisión.

-esperaremos –se adelantó a contestar Regina.

-bien esto es todo, les daré una copia a ambos, toma –mientras le daba algo para limpiarse el vientre – los dejare a solas un momento.

Apenas salió Whale –es hermoso! –decía un David sumamente conmocionado. –es nuestro hijo Regina y tu decías que solo vería manchas!

-yo creí que aún no se vería mucho pero… se veía tan bello. –se limpió las lágrimas que minutos antes había desbordado.

David no la dejo terminar cuando le dio un beso en los labios –gracias por esto Regina, gracias por darme un hijo- susurro para luego darle un beso tierno en los labios nuevamente.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, yo también te tendría que dar las gracias a ti.

-creo que aunque suene demente habría que agradecer a Zelena. –hizo una mueca.

Regina sonrió entre lágrimas –ya tendremos tiempo para eso, debemos irnos de aquí.

David le ayudo a incorporarse y luego de unos minutos ambos salieron del hospital totalmente emocionados con lo que habían vivido, ninguno se atrevió a mencionar el beso.

-quieres que te lleve a casa? –cuestiono esperanzado.

-traje mi auto lo olvidas?

-ohh es verdad.

-de hecho… -Regina tenía la intención de invitarlo a la mansión por el pastel, sabía que era su preferido, sin embargo dudo un poco luego del beso.

-qué? Qué pasa? –cuestiono extrañado luego de notar su mirada.

-hice pastel… pastel de manzana. –finalmente se animó a confesar.

-enserio? Me encanta el pastel de manzana.

-lo se… te gustaría venir y comer un poco? – preguntaba un tanto tímida.

-me encantaría.

-me alcanzas en tu camioneta?

-creo que me iré contigo si no te molesta.

-no me molesta.

Ambos caminaron rumbo al auto, Regina pudo sentir el brazo de David en su espalda, ella no dijo nada, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, aquellos tiempos que ambos añoraban y no se atrevían a decir en voz alta.

* * *

Ok espero que les haya gustado el capi, un poco más de Zelena y Archie como dúo dinámico XDD y de nuevo las hermanas Mills compartiendo anécdotas, que les pareció la cita con el doctor? Tuve que ponerme a investigar si a los tres meses se ve él bebe hahahha y respecto a su relación eso va de poco a poco… que pasara con el mentado pastel de manzana? En el sig capi lo averiguaran! O.o hahaha me encantan sus review! De verdad que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, casi termino este capi a las 3 de la mañana por estar inspirada XDD espero que les haya gustado y sigan comentando y les tengo una preguntita…. Quiero un personaje masculino para poner celoso a mi Charming adorado, no celoso de ahhhh! Asi todo exagerado, pero si que vea que mi Queen es admirada por su belleza a ver si con eso se anima! XD alguna idea de quién? Por quién apuestan? Whale? Jefferson? Ustedes propongan!

**Liz18:** ya va cayendooooo… poco a pocooo pa que amarre el asunto! Hahaha gracias por el review, que te pareció el beso y la cita? XD

**aelynb:** lo se…u.u pero a los escritores de OUAT les encanta hacernos sufrir u.u… mientras a seguir leyendo fics! Y hay más Zelena y Regina por delante en este fic! XD

**Katherine Marceline Herondale**: bienvenida! Gracias por leer espero que este capi te siga gustando y esa Mary Margaret tendrá sus arranques… pero nuestra Queen sabrá defenderse bien XD

**my dark queen:** espero que te haya gustado lo que escribi de la cita y el beso *.* y no se como se llame el shipper de Zelena y Archie XDD me parece bien que lo hayas bautizado como wickedCricket, asi que asi se queda de ahora en adelante hahaha y el bebe uyuyuy ya lo dijo whale! A las 20 semanas les dice XDD

**Andrea-W-M:** lo seee, de verdad que ya la detestooo en la serieee, quiero que se muera u.u…hahaha aquí me parece adorable XDD muchas gracias por leer y el review!

**emanucristina:** ohh tu español es muy bueno! aprecio mucho no solo que leas mi fic sino que me hayas dejado el review, gracias! Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo :)


	10. Chapter 10

Regina manejaba un poco nerviosa a casa, David en todo momento la miraba, trato de hacer más llevadero el camino y continuo con la charla del bebe.

-has pensado un nombre? –cuestiono emocionado.

-no del todo me han rondado nombres de niña últimamente pero nada serio…y tú?

\- de niña? –Regina asintió con la cabeza – bueno… me gusta Ana…-Regina frunció el ceño

– es solo una idea!

-qué hay de Ruth? –la cara de David cambio a sorpresa – que te parece?

-es el nombre de mi madre. –contesto serio.

-lo sé. –le sonrió.

-lo dices en serio?

-lo digo en serio.

-bueno me encantaría, pero no quiero imponerlo… además Ruth no le vendría muy bien a mi hijo.

-así que haz decido que es niño! -decía burlona sin perder de vista el camino.

-creo que sí. –con aire de autosuficiencia

-y que nombres hay para tu hijo?

-bueno… Sebastián podría ser. –Regina hizo una mueca.

-definitivamente tendremos que discutir eso largo y tendido. –apago el motor al llegar a la mansión.

-bueno no me has dicho los tuyos! – cuestiono fingiendo molestia.

-creo que es mejor bajar del auto e ir por ese pastel.

Ambos salieron del auto, al entrar a la mansión a David le pareció extraño volver ahí, se sentía raro teniendo sus recuerdos ficticios.

-pasamos al comedor? –cuestiono Regina.

-me gustaría comerlo en la cocina si no te molesta.

-por supuesto que no.

Pasaron a la cocina y Regina saco platos y cubiertos de un estante, acerco el pastel y lo partió con sumo cuidado ofreciéndole la porción a un David que la veía casi con la boca abierta.

-huele delicioso! –sonreía para luego comer un bocado y hacer un casi gemido de placer. –Regina tienes mucho talento en la cocina.

-gracias, me alegro que te gustara.

-es raro que antes de esta maldición no apreciara muchas cosas de ti.

-bueno antes de la maldición apenas si nos saludábamos.

-siempre te admire, incluso sino lo demostré, eras… eres una mujer muy fuerte.

-créeme no tanto –sonrió cabizbaja.

-lo eres y me gusta que seas tan independiente, incluso en nuestro matrimonio maldito lo eras, tu no necesitabas de mí. –seguía comiendo.

-excepto para que masajearas mis pies.

-excepto para eso…-David suspiro.

De pronto se hizo un silencio incomodo que fue rápidamente interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, David saco el aparato de su bolsillo y vio de quien era la llamada para luego ignorarla.

-no vas a contestar? –Cuestiono Regina, ante la mirada de David continuo –es Mary Margaret verdad?.

-es ella. –contesto un tanto afligido.

-entonces deberías contestar, puede ser importante.

-no lo creo.

-contesta –dijo seria.

Luego de varios timbres David presiono el botón para contestar.

-hola… -Regina trataba de fijar la vista en el pastel para fingir que no prestaba atención – no puedo, lo siento… estoy en algo importante –David suspiro exasperado –Mary Margaret –justo cuando continuaba aparto el teléfono lo que indicaba que la llamada había terminado.

-creo que deberías de irte.

-no tengo que hacerlo.

-estas comiendo un pastel, no es algo importante.

-estoy comiendo con mi hijo y contigo… es algo muy importante.

-adiós David, estamos en contacto ok –se apresuró a recoger su plato para lavarlo en el fregadero.

David se quedó en su lugar pensativo, sabía que esa era la señal para despedirse, se paró de su asiento y le acerco el plato, Regina ni siquiera se giró a verlo, solo sintió cuando este le daba un beso en la cabeza y escucho los pasos que indicaban que se iba de ahí, Regina guardo los platos y se dirigió a la sala, ahí suspiro… no se permitió llorar, esta era su realidad y tenía que aceptarla, por mucho que había disfrutado estar con David, por mucho que lo extrañara él estaba con Mary Margaret y tenía que aceptarlo.

Luego de unas horas Zelena llegaba a la mansión ansiosa por saber lo que había pasado.

-y bien?...como nos fue? –entrando a la sala sonriente.

-mi bebe está bien, mira… -mientras le entregaba una foto del ultrasonido.

-awww se ve tan bello… -luego de observar por unos segundos - su cabeza por dios es enorme! –burlona.

-cierra la boca! –fingiendo molestia.

-es mentira, se ve hermoso.

-lo es, no es así?, dentro de poco sabremos que es.

-y que paso con David?

-el vino… hablamos un poco luego fuimos interrumpidos por una llamada de Mary Margaret y se fue.

-solo así?

-no hay nada ahí Zelena, al menos para mí.

-no lo creo… hay que darle tiempo y si no es así, él se lo pierde! Con esa Mary Margaret dios sabe que las cosas deben de ser aburridas ahí.

-no lo dudes –rodo los ojos.

Luego de unos días la oficina de Regina era interrumpida por Emma y Henry.

-a que debo el honor de su visita. –cuestiono curiosa.

-mama, como ya sabes se acerca mi cumpleaños. –sonrió un tanto apenado.

-no me digas… -burlona.

-queríamos pedirte si podemos hacer una reunión en tu casa, la mansión es muy grande, dudo que cabremos muchos en el departamento de Mary Margaret y David. –decía Emma.

-Henry ese es tu casa, ni siquiera tienes que preguntar, por supuesto que sí. –el chico sonrió agradecido.

-cuando tendríamos el evento?

-bueno mi cumpleaños es este viernes pero ese día la pasare con mis amigos y me pareció que el sábado podría festejarlo con la familia y nuestros amigos cercanos, que te parece?

-me parece perfecto, yo podría encargarme de todo a menos que quieras ser parte de eso.

-bueno no tengo ni idea de que hacer excepto que hay que tener comida, me encantaría ayudar, te parece bien que vaya por la tarde a tu casa?

-muy bien te espero ahí.

-adiós mama –se acercó a darle un beso.

-adiós mi amor, te veo luego.

Luego de unos minutos.

-hay problemas? –entro Zelena.

-tenemos una fiesta en la mansión, es el cumpleaños de Henry y ahí será la celebración.

-me encanta la idea.

-por la tarde veremos los detalles.

-puedo estar contigo? Quisiera ayudar con eso.

-por supuesto.

Por la tarde Regina y Zelena esperaban la visita de Emma, en cuanto escucharon el timbre la pelirroja se dirigió a toda prisa a abrir.

-hola! –decía saludando con una sonrisa que se fue desdibujando cuando vio a Mary Margaret ahí.

-Zelena. –contesto seca.

-pasen.

-gracias, hey Zelena como estas? –cuestiono la rubia.

-muy bien, vamos a la sala Regina nos espera.

Luego de observar a Mary Margaret ahí Regina puso todo de su parte para evitar confrontaciones, sin embrago le resultaba difícil, Mary Margaret debatía cada una de sus propuestas.

-muy bien, entonces Zelena se encarga de las invitaciones, que hay de la comida?. –cuestiono la morena.

-estaba pensando que fuera algo informal, la mansión ya de por si es un lugar… un tanto elegante, Henry es un adolescente que les parece algo de carne y pollo? Como una gran parrillada en el jardín? Hamburguesas serian genial –comentaba emocionada Emma.

Zelena y Regina solo intercambiaron miradas.-podría ser pizza y lasaña si quieres algo informal. –respondió Regina.

-algún problema con la carne y el pollo? –pregunto molesta Mary Margaret.

-no hay ningún problema es solo una sugerencia. –contesto Zelena apoyando a su hermana.

-entonces se queda la carne y el pollo.- enfatizo.

-hey si quieren pizza y lasaña no hay problema, era solo una idea. –decía una Emma apenada.

-y es una idea fantástica no veo porque descartarla. –seguía insistiendo.

-muy bien se queda la carne y el pollo, pero lo siento yo no estaré en la parrilla.

-no te preocupes, David es excelente en eso y yo estaré a su lado.-sonrió un tanto fingida.

-muy bien.

Luego de la reunión Regina se quedó con un mal sabor de boca.

-la señora sí que es ruda. –decía Zelena molesta. –nos espera una fiesta un poco incomoda.

-de ninguna manera, es el cumpleaños de mi hijo no dejare que nada lo arruine.

-tienes toda la razón.

El día de la fiesta llego, Regina no escatimo en detalles, los Charming como bien lo había dicho Mary Margaret estaban en el jardín ayudando con la comida, mientras que ella atendía a los invitados, llevaba un vestido un poco suelto debido al embarazo y de color azul, era corto que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formadas piernas, zapatos altos y un generoso escote que a más de uno le llamaba la atención, el cabello suelto, sin lugar a dudas estaba despampanante.

-Regina te ves reluciente –alcanzo a escuchar una voz que se aproximaba a ella.

-Jefferson, como estas? –respondió sorprendida.

-no esperabas verme?.

-bueno ciertamente no sabía que eras parte de los invitados.

-mi hija se ha convertido en una buena amiga para Henry.

-no me digas… solo amigos esperemos.

-más les vale, son muy jóvenes –bromeo, hizo un ademan de ofrecerle una copa.

-creo que tengo que rechazar. –puso sus manos en el abdomen.

-ohh lo siento, por un momento lo olvide, no se nota con ese vestido.

-por favor… -resoplo.

-es verdad, estas hermosa…creo que el embarazo te ha sentado.

Regina solo sonrió no pudo notar que David no le quitaba los ojos de encima preguntándose qué tanto hablaba con Jefferson y porque sonreía tanto.

Luego de unos minutos Jefferson se acercaba a la parrilla cosa que David aprovecho.

-hey como estas?

-sorprendentemente disfrutando de la reunión. –contesto Jefferson.

-tú y Regina ya son amigos de nuevo? Creí que ya no lo eran más. –Jefferson era intuitivo y pudo notar un ligero toque de celos en sus palabras, sabia la situación de Regina con David y le pareció injusto el atrevimiento.

-somos buenos amigos, nunca dejamos de serlo… creo que ahora es cuando más amigos cerca necesita.

-ella no está sola. –contesto enseguida.

-Regina es una mujer muy hermosa Charming, tú debes de saberlo… y por increíble que esto parezca está sola, me refiero sentimentalmente.

-ella está embarazada.

-ohh eso lo se… y eso la hace lucir más radiante que nunca –sonrió sin pudor. - con tu permiso…seguiré disfrutando de esta reunión.

David quería darle un golpe en cuanto escucho sus palabras sin embargo todos disfrutaban de la reunión y no quería ser el causante de un desastre.

Mientras tanto en la cocina una Regina estaba luchando por respirar, el olor del pollo aun le resultaba muy molesto y aunque pudo disimular bien luego de una hora ya le resultaba insoportable.

-Regina estas bien? –un preocupado David entraba a la cocina acompañado de Mary Margaret.

-estoy bien es solo que… -se detuvo para dar una respiración honda.

-aun tienes nauseas? –Mary Margaret no perdía de vista la interacción.

-David podrías solo traer las cajas por las que vinimos? –interrumpió molesta.

-Mary Margaret ella… -no pudo terminar la frase cuando Regina salió de ahí corriendo directo al baño.

-Regina! –grito dispuesto a seguirla cuando un brazo lo detuvo.

-no te atrevas.

-acaso no estás viendo?

-veo una mujer que salió corriendo a punto de vomitar, no necesita de ti… en unos minutos estará perfectamente bien. –David le dio una mirada de disgusto y se zafo del brazo. –David! – grito.

-ella me necesita.

-si te vas no te atrevas a regresar al departamento! –los gritos alertaron a Zelena que ya hacia su entrada dispuesta a intervenir.

-ve con ella cariño –con un movimiento de manos las cajas habían desaparecido. – las cajas ya están afuera, necesitas algo más Mary Margaret?.

-lo siento Mary Margaret –David salió de ahí.

-esto es tu culpa! –justo iba a abofetearla cuando con otro movimiento de manos quedo paralizada.

-querida la maldición fue mi culpa, todo lo demás… bueno las cosas resultaron muy interesantes no crees? –le guiño el ojo - ahora… me he portado muy bien, no hagas que vuelvan mis viejos hábitos. –Zelena movió las manos de nuevo y una Mary Margaret salió del trance sintiéndose impotente y se fue de ahí furiosa.

Mientras tanto en el baño de su recamara una Regina con los ojos rojos y vidriosos debido al esfuerzo estaba sentada en el piso frente al lavamanos luego de cepillarse los dientes, de pronto sintió una mano en la espalda que le daba suaves masajes, al girarse vio un David en cuclillas frente a ella.

-hey, estas bien? –cuestiono preocupado.

-odio el pollo. –resoplo.

-y al parecer él bebe parece odiarlo más –esto hizo que sonriera.

Sin darle tiempo de nada más David la tomo del brazo y la cargo en sus brazos.

-que estás haciendo? Estoy bien. –se quejó.

-te llevo a recostar.

-gracias pero no era necesario. –mientras suavemente la depositaba en la cama.

-te extraño Regina. –se sentó junto a ella.

-David… tú estas casado y tu mujer ahora mismo está en esta casa también.

-lo se… pero eso no impide que te extrañe y quiera estar contigo.

-nunca seré la otra. –respondió seria.

-no quiero que seas la otra… quiero que seas la única. –le tomo las manos dejando a una Regina sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

O.o les gusto? Espero que sí! XD que contestara Regina? No todo será tan sencillo jijiji que nombres de bebes sugieren? Y buenooo que tal vivieron la final? Yo griteee me enojee y demás, apenas lo voy asimilando, creo que odie que no nos dieran más OQ sobre todo kisses u.u un besio muy apenas… luego en cada maldito universo mi Regina sufreee y la bodaaa u.u pero bueno ya lo estoy aceptando y ya lo voy asimilando ya solo nos resta apechugar y a esperar XD gracias por los nuevos follows! Ahora den review! Hahahaaaaa que malas que son hahaha en fin, por ciertooo como solo tuve dos respuestas a favor de Jefferson pues se quedó el jiji gracias por contestar

**my dark queen**: jiji hay sii mi Lana banana tan guapa ella *.* y pues tal vez no salió tan bien la cita del pastel, pero que tal la fiesta? He heee *inserte gif de cara levantando las cejas* hahaha gracias por el review!

**emanucristina:** te gusto este capítulo? XD hay siii me encanta escribir cosas de Regina y Zelena quiero seguir explorando esa relación aquí, se viene mucho de ellas con él bebe! Y pues al menos ya David confeso sus sentimientos veremos que le contesta mi Regina en el siguiente capítulo XD gracias por leer!

**Liz18:** tienes todos los dedos llenos de razón! Ahaha me vi muy tibia con esa descripción, cosa rara en mí que en mis anteriores fics era medio pornográfica hahahhaa pero te y nos recompensareeee más adelante! Hahahha espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capi.

**Melina:** gracias a tu voto se quedó Jefferson! Gracias por comentar XD espero que te haya gustado este capi, no dudes en comentar.

**aelynb:** y Jefferson ha sido! Gracias por contestar XD no fue de woww q celooos hahah fue algo ligero y yo también me lo pregunteee lo del bebe, leí en internet y pregunte a mi mama que es enfermera XDDD de hecho se puede saber el sexo pero no quise adelantar nada aun XD


	11. Chapter 11

-es eso cierto David? Piensa muy bien lo que me estás diciendo, no sé si lo dices porque tal vez estas conmovido por él bebe, pero esto es un asunto delicado –respondió seria.

-lo sé, amo a mi hijo pero esto es por mí y créeme que jamás jugaría con algo así.

-tú me amas? –cuestiono un tanto tímida casi susurrando- Me estas eligiendo a mí por sobre Mary Margaret? –decía aun desconfiada.

-no voy a mentirte al principio creí que era solo por los recuerdos falsos y lo que vivimos, pero te extraño y cada día que pasa es peor, fue muy duro para mi reconocer que ya no quería a Mary Margaret… al menos no como mujer, créeme que no lo tomo a la ligera, lo medite mucho… te extrañaba a ti, sueño contigo, quiero estar contigo… me enamore de ti Regina. –le dio una ligera sonrisa –me gustaría saber si tu sientes lo mismo, crees que podríamos intentarlo?

-yo también te extraño… mucho –Regina desviaba la mirada – cuando recordé estaba horrorizada, jamás pensé dormir con el famoso Charming –dijo burlona y esto hizo que David sonriera – pero entonces me atormento el hecho que al recordar no querrías saber nada de mi sobre todo de mi bebe.

-nuestro bebe –corrigió.

-nuestro… -suspiro –creo que también me enamore de ti, no fue difícil, eras un marido ejemplar –sonrió.

-creo que deberíamos empezar de cero, hemos compartido algunos meses como esposos, sin embargo no has conocido a Charming, no tuvimos una primera cita.

-no, no la tuvimos… en su lugar tuvimos sexo matutino –esto hizo que ambos casi se carcajearan.

-fue un buen sexo. – burlón.

-muy bueno, David… si realmente quieres empezar algo conmigo tu sabes que será difícil, todos han aceptado muy bien lo del bebe, sin embargo lo hacen porque saben que no somos responsables, esto… sería diferente.

-la única opinión que me importa es la de Emma y Henry, les explicare la situación y sé que será difícil de entender al principio pero comprenderán, ellos quieren nuestra felicidad, la de todos nosotros… en cuanto a Mary Margaret hablare con ella e iniciaremos los tramites del divorcio cuanto antes.

-entonces…

-entonces estaríamos intentándolo? –le beso la mano.

-yo quiero hacer eso… -le tomo la cara con las manos y le dio un tierno beso –te extrañe –casi susurro.

-yo también –le devolvió el beso.

-pero primero tenemos que hablar con Henry y Emma, después esperar por tu divorcio.

-estoy de acuerdo, esperaremos… pero solo un poco –le apretó la mano - ahora te sientes mejor para bajar?

-creo que si –se incorporó – de todas maneras he arrojado todo lo que traía en el estómago, ya no tengo nada más. –resoplo.

-vamos? –le tendió la mano.

-vamos –sonrió tomándole la mano y saliendo del cuarto.

La fiesta transcurrió normal, Emma noto a su madre incomoda sin embargo Mary Margaret no había dicho nada de lo ocurrido, quería esperar a que el festejo llegara a su fin, Zelena pudo ver a Regina diferente, más relajada y sonriente, supuso que algo había pasado cuando David se fue con ella, moría de ganas de cuestionarla y aprovecho un momento que estuvieron a solas.

-tienes una sonrisa estúpida que no puedes con ella –se burló.

-cierra la boca.

-todo bien con el señor encantador? –guiño el ojo.

-más que bien.

-quiero saberlo todo –susurro.

-y lo sabrás… me temo que todos lo sabrán.

-me alegro mucho. –sonrió para luego alejarse para encontrarse con Archie.

Entrada la noche la mansión se fue quedando vacía y ya solo estaba la familia, Emma ayudaba a recoger los restos del festejo, cuando Mary Margaret la abordo.

-Emma me voy al departamento. –decía ansiosa.

-pasa algo? Te note incomoda durante la fiesta.

-tal vez deberías preguntarle a tu padre –respondió molesta.

-te lo pregunto a ti.

-Emma no quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo quiero salir de aquí.

-muy bien, ayudare a recoger aquí y te alcanzo, creo que necesitas hablar.

-adiós –le dio una sonrisa cabizbaja.

Toda la familia ayudaba a recoger la casa, luego de unos minutos Zelena se había ido con Archie y Regina platicaba con Henry, Emma se acercó a su padre.

-podrías decirme que le pasa a Mary Margaret? –cuestiono serena, no sabía que pasaba y no quería tomar partido.

-hija, hablare contigo y con Henry pero antes tengo que hacerlo con tu madre, hoy solo discutimos y necesito hablar largo y tendido con ella.

-es sobre su relación?

-lo es.

-tiene algo que ver con Regina? –David no quería hablar con ella aun, no sin hacerlo con Mary Margaret primero, al notar su decidía Emma siguió cuestionando –no soy una niña papa, no hare un berrinche, puedes decírmelo… sé cómo miras a Regina ahora y noto como han cambiado las cosas en el departamento.

\- me he enamorado de Regina –finalmente confeso.

-y ella?

-ella también lo está –al notar su mirada prosiguió –Emma ninguno lo busco, trate de hacer que las cosas funcionaran con Mary Margaret pero no pudimos salvar lo nuestro.

-estas completamente seguro? No se suponía que Mary Margaret era tu amor verdadero?

-aun la quiero y siempre ocupara un lugar en mi corazón, es la madre de mi hija y con quien compartí parte de mi vida, pero hemos cambiado… ambos lo hemos hecho.

-esto la devastara.

-lo se… y lo siento.

-no puedo negarte que me duele, no soy una niña pero era agradable tener una familia –sonrió cabizbaja.

-y la seguirás teniendo, siempre seremos tus padres.

-lo se… lo sé, es solo que a pesar de que te vi como esposo de Regina, ambos estaban malditos y ahora saber que es una realidad es un poco… raro.

-lo sé.

-tienes que tener mucho cuidado, estarás destrozando el corazón de una mujer con esto e ilusionando a otra, Regina también ha sufrido y no se merecería que dudaras de lo que sientes más adelante.

-créeme que estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos.

-nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión verdad?

-absolutamente nada.

-bien… espero que las cosas resulten bien para todos.

David se acercó a su hija y le dio un fuerte abrazo –gracias por ser tan comprensiva –le susurro.

-créeme que aún no lo asimilo.

-aun así, el que no me juzgues significa mucho para mí.

-no soy nadie para juzgarte, espero que seas feliz.

-gracias hija, hablare con Henry mañana.

-él lo tomara bien, está muy emocionado con él bebe. –David sonrió.

-podrías por favor llegar más tarde al departamento? Necesito un tiempo con Mary Margaret para hablar con ella.

-que pasara después de hablar con ella?.

-necesito hacer esto bien, he hablado con Regina y ambos estamos de acuerdo que lo mejor es esperar un poco, iniciare los tramites del divorcio.

Emma le dio una mirada triste a pesar de lo comprensible que había sido seguía siendo algo doloroso – Henry probablemente se quede con Regina y yo estaré con Hook.

-gracias.

Luego de unos minutos Emma se iba con Hook y Henry estaba en su cuarto, Regina y David estaban a solas en la sala.

-y como lo tomo? –cuestiono preocupada.

-fue muy comprensiva, ella quiere nuestra felicidad… pero pude notar que le entristeció.

-es natural, tendré que hablar con ella.

-mañana hablare con Henry… quieres que lo hagamos juntos?

-me gustaría hablar con el primero… hubo un tiempo en el que solamente éramos él y yo, me gustaría hablar a solas con él.

-muy bien, vendré después de mediodía.

-donde te quedaras hoy?

-le rentare un cuarto a la abuela.

-es lo mejor… aunque no será por mucho tiempo –levanto las cejas picara, David le tomo la cara y le dio un beso.

-me tengo que ir, necesito hablar con Mary Margaret y no será algo fácil.

-hasta mañana entonces.

-hasta mañana –le volvió a besar y salió de ahí rumbo al departamento de Mary Margaret.

Al llegar al departamento respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta, Mary Margaret se encontraba sentada en un sillón, en cuanto lo vio cambio su semblante.

-creo que fui demasiada clara, tú no eres bienvenido aquí.

-lo sé, necesito hablar contigo.

-vienes a disculparte?

-no

-entonces no veo que tengamos algo que hablar.

-Mary Margaret –se acercó y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella –hemos vivido muchas cosas, eres una gran mujer.

-viniste a terminar conmigo? Por ella?... David estas tirando toda una vida conmigo solo por unas semanas con ella?

-no es solo eso y lo sabes.

-no, no lo sé… lo que sé es que yo tenía una familia, tenía un esposo que me amaba –las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse – y de la nada mi esposo espera un hijo con otra y luego la prefiere a ella, tan poco valoras lo que teníamos?

-te quiero, siempre te querré y siempre te he admirado por ser una mujer justa y…

-no me vengas con eso! –grito furiosa.

-me enamore Mary Margaret.

-de verdad la quieres? …Me niego a creer que lo nuestro desapareció tan rápido, David esto es una fase… estas así por ese hijo, tenemos que darnos una oportunidad, luchar por nuestra familia. –se acercó a él.

-no es una fase y lo sabes –le tomo las manos –sé que te estoy haciendo mucho daño y lo siento, nadie buscaba esto simplemente se dio, espero que puedas perdonarme, hablare con un abogado para iniciar los trámites del divorcio, es lo mejor para todos.

\- lo mejor para quién? –se alejó sollozando –lo mejor para ti? Para ella?

\- lo siento mucho Mary Margaret, te quiero y siempre podrás contar conmigo, eres una gran mujer y lamento hacerte sufrir, pero si continuábamos así ninguno de nosotros sería feliz, deseo de todo corazón que tú también encuentres la felicidad porque lo mereces.- Mary Margaret solo seguía llorando. –iré a recoger mis cosas.

Luego de la partida de David, Mary Margaret siguió llorando, su matrimonio se había terminado y nada podía hacer para remediarlo.

En otra parte de la ciudad un David cabizbajo por lo que acababa de pasar tomaba la llave que le había dado una abuela extrañada de que estuviera ahí, abrió el cuarto y metió su maleta, se sentó en la cama y suspiro, la plática que había tenido con Mary Margaret le había afectado, le dolía saber que era el causante de su sufrimiento, recorrió con la mirada del que sería su hogar los siguientes días, se sacó del bolsillo la cartera y entre las tarjetas y credenciales se encontraba una pequeña foto de Regina que le había tomado durante su matrimonio maldito y que se había negado a quitar de ahí cuando todos recordaron, se recostó suspirando mirando la fotografía y sonrió para sí mismo, estaba en una situación difícil y delicada pero sin duda ella lo valía, no importaba cuanto luchara esa mujer valía cada momento, tomo la fotografía y la puso sobre la mesita de noche, enseguida saco también de la cartera la fotografía del ultrasonido de su hijo y las puso juntas, sonrió esperanzado observando lo que de ahora en adelante seria su futuro.

* * *

Ohh que les pareció? Muy dramático? Hahah espero que no, como reaccionara Henry? Confrontara Mary Margaret a Regina? Cómo será la relación ahora de un David muy lúcido y Regina? xD espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tuve muchooo trabajo *soy maestra! Educadora para ser exactos XD* así que también tuve muchos festejos por nuestro día hahaha y luego me desanime un poco ya saben lo mismo de siempre XDD es por eso que tarde un poco más, sin embargo me volvió la inspiración y he aquí el resultado espero que les agradara *.*

**NarcissaMinerva:** muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro que te gustara y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por el review!

**Liz18:** hahaha fíjate que cuando vi a Robin la primera vez me quede como…mmm hubieran puesto uno más guapo para mi queen hahaha pero creo que me gano su carácter como que es muy así coquetón hahaha y pues solo dos votaron por Jefferson u.u… por eso gano! Hahaha pero quien sabe tal vez más adelante salga un desconocido, gracias por el review!

**aelynb**: pues hubo beso! Hahaha y ya veremos como manejan esta nueva relación no malditos XDD y Ame esooo de la fan de Regina en el capi final, yo creo que todas nos identificamos con ella hahaha yo aún sigo molesta con el final, no lo supero u.u… pero seguiré al pie del cañón esperando la nueva temporada XD

**emanucristina**: a mí también me gusta mucho la pareja de Zelena y Archie! Vendrá más de ellos en los siguientes capis, en este me quise enfocar en todo el drama del rompimiento de MM y David XD gracias por comentar!

**Katherine Marceline Herondale**: ohh te gustaron los celos? XD no quise que fuera muy exagerado jiji me alegra que te gustara el fic, espero que este capi te agradara y no quiero matarte! Tratare de actualizar pronto XDD muchas gracias por el review!

**evazqueen:** muchas, muchas gracias por los review! Ame que te tomaras la molestia de comentar cada capi y decirme tu opinión de la historia, me encanta eso que me comenten que les gusta que no, tus reviews me llenaron de inspiración para escribir este capi *.* espero que te haya gustado.


	12. Chapter 12

Luego de pasar un rato con Hook para matar el tiempo por fin Emma regreso al departamento, en cuanto abrió la puerta pudo escuchar los sollozos de Mary Margaret, respiro hondo, sabía que esto no sería fácil y lentamente se acercó a ella que yacía acostada en su cama.

-hola… -susurro haciendo que se girara a verla.

Mary Margaret no dijo nada solo se limitó a limpiarse la lagrimas que desbordaba.

-Siento por lo que estás pasando mama –decía cabizbaja.

-tú lo sabias?-cuestiono de pronto.

-apenas lo supe hace un momento, lo siento mucho… sé que amas a David y no creo que nada de lo que yo te diga pueda aliviar tu dolor.

-se enamoró de ella.

-lo sé –se sentó junto a ella.

-no es solo que se haya enamorado de otra mujer, es ella Emma! –casi gritaba. – mi madrastra, la mujer con la que hemos peleado casi una vida –de pronto soltó una risa histérica que sorprendió a Emma. –no podría ser más irónico.

-no estoy de parte de nadie, pero sé que ninguno lo busco… apesta, pero nadie es culpable.

-Regina tendrá su final feliz después de todo, tendrá todo lo que yo quise y soñé –seguía riendo –tendrá a mi esposo, tendrá un hijo con el! –de pronto la risa se volvió a convertir en lágrimas de nuevo.

-no la odies.

-la estas defendiendo? –cuestiono indignada.

-no, sé que estas molesta con ellos y se cómo funcionan las cosas en el bosque encantado, no quiero que se convierta en una venganza de nunca acabar.

-no sé qué hacer Emma, no quiero perder a David.

-ya lo has perdido mama… continua con tu vida, sal adelante, tu mereces ser feliz.

Emma se quedó esa noche consolando a una Mary Margaret devastada.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, el cuarto de Regina era abierto de forma brusca haciendo que esta saltara de su cama.

-Regina! –casi grito.

-Zelena por dios santo! Me has pegado un susto.

-dime que ha pasado! – se acercó eufórica y se sentó en la cama como si de una niña se tratara.

-de verdad? Haz venido y me has pegado este susto para esto? –cuestionaba molesta.

-me vas a decir o no? –rodo los ojos.

-ok -respiro hondo -David… él quiere iniciar una relación conmigo - Zelena salto de la cama y pego casi un grito de emoción –podrías calmarte? Henry está dormido.

-dios! Y que le dijiste?

-estuvimos de acuerdo que primero tendríamos que hablar con Henry y Emma y arreglar su divorcio.

-se divorciara de Mary Margaret? –la cara y los ojos de Zelena de asombro no tenían precio.

-lo hará si quiere tener una relación conmigo.

-wow! Cuantas noticias… y tú? Como estas?

-estoy bien.

-bien? solo eso? Vamos!... el hombre por el cual te estas muriendo desde hace semanas y seguro extrañas en tu cama –guiño el ojo – te dice que dejara a su esposa por ti y tu solo estas bien? –decía burlona.

-no sé qué quieres que te diga –fingía molestia.

-es en serio? …-los ojos de Zelena esperaban una respuesta.

-ok ok! No lo creo aun –decía con una gran sonrisa –no creí que sintiera lo mismo… a pesar de todo lo que me dijo y que confió en su sinceridad… no puedo evitar tener miedo.

-miedo de que?

-bueno siempre que he tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz a sucedido algo, no quiero confiarme.

-no debes de ser tan pesimista.- le recrimino.

-si hubieras estado conmigo toda mi vida sabrías porque pienso así.

-exacto antes no estaba en tu vida, ahora lo estoy… y querida modestia aparte soy mejor bruja que tú.

-ohh por favor! –resoplo.

-bueno… somos iguales –esto le dio una mirada de aprobación de Regina – contaras con mi apoyo, no habrá bruja o maldición o lo que sea que se atraviese en tu camino que no podamos derrotar.

-gracias. –le tomo las manos.

-para eso son las hermanas.

-estoy muy feliz de que estés en mi vida.

-yo también, ahora creo que será mejor que te deje descansar que es muy tarde.

-no te vayas – Regina se recostó y le señalo el lugar libre de la cama. –platiquemos.

-a esta hora? Quieres seguir platicando?

-algún inconveniente?

-no en absoluto –se quitó inmediatamente los botines que traía y se subió a la cama recostada aun lado de ella. –de que quieres hablar

-cuéntame de Archie.

-bueno será mejor que me acomode bien porque esto va para largo –esto hizo que Regina sonriera y siguiera escuchando a su hermana.

Luego de una charla que se prolongo hasta altas horas de la madrugada Regina y Zelena eran despertadas por el sonido de un flash, cuando ambas entre abrieron los ojos Henry sonreía como un tonto con su teléfono en mano.

-Henry? –cuestiono Regina extrañada.

-lo siento mama no pude evitarlo –aun sonreía.

-baja eso pequeño mocoso –fingia molestia Zelena.

-lo siento tia, fue chistoso encontrarlas juntas, acaso tuvieron una fiesta en pijama?

-bueno yo aun sigo vestida… eso explica porque me duele el cuerpo.

-que hora es? –cuestiono Regina aun adormilada.

-son casi las nueve de la mañana.

-oh por dios, tengo que alistarme.

-Regina eres la jefa podemos faltar.-se quejó la pelirroja.

-pero hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer –le dio una mirada que Zelena capto al instante.

-ohh es verdad, me voy a dar un baño.

-que pasa mama?

-Henry necesito hablar contigo, pero antes te parece si me alisto primero?

-ok, estaré esperando.

Luego de unos minutos Regina bajaba a la cocina y ya estaba desayunando Henry con la tia Zelena.

-eso huele muy bien Zelena.

-bueno tenia que aprender algo después de observarte, aquí tienes –le paso un plato con algunas tostadas, mermelada, huevos y tocino –y ahora yo me adelantare a la oficina.

-ya comiste?

-ya –le guiño el ojo.

Luego de salir Zelena, Henry la observaba curioso.

-ambas están actuando muy raras, hablaras conmigo?

-si… no veo porque postergarlo mas.

-que pasa?

-Henry tu me conoces… hemos pasado por mucho y desde hace demasiado tiempo no he tenido una relación con alguien.

-lo se, ya es tiempo de que encuentres a alguien mama.

-lo encontré –esto hizo que Henry le diera una mirada sorprendido –es solo que es complicado.

-por él bebe?

-me enamore sin querer, sin planearlo y creí que el jamas podría sentir lo mismo pero ayer hable con él y me confeso que también siente lo mismo.

-me alegro mucho por ti mama.

-Henry… es David.

-David? El abuelo? -abriendo mucho los ojos con la noticia.

-así es... ambos extrañamos estar juntos, tu sabes que yo jamás me interpondría en su matrimonio es por eso que decidimos esperar a que el arregle su situación con Mary Margaret primero.

-no sé qué decir.

-sé que es difícil, pero quiero que sepas que antes de ayer ninguno dijo nada, no sabíamos que ambos sentíamos lo mismo, nuestra vida falsa hizo que nos conociéramos en verdad.

-tú lo amas?

-lo hago.

-es extraño… me hice a la idea que estarías unida al abuelo por mi hermano, pero nunca pensé que ustedes… se quisieran.

-estas decepcionado? –cuestiono con tristeza.

-de ti? Nunca mama, siempre te apoyare, aun no asimilo la noticia pero lo importante es que ustedes sean felices y me alegro por mi hermano, el tendrá a sus padres juntos.

-muchas gracias hijo –le tomo de la mano sonriendo.

-me preocupa la reacción de la abuela.

-bueno David hablara con ella, esperaremos a que su divorcio se haya realizado, es algo complicado que espero pueda comprenderlo, tomara algún tiempo cariño.

\- de verdad me alegro por ti –decía sonriendo haciendo que Regina respirara aliviada y empezara a comer.

Luego de desayunar con Henry, Regina tenía otra parada que hacer antes de llegar a su oficina, estaciono el auto y salió rápidamente, cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina se escuchó una voz.

-llegas tarde papa! –decía burlona acercándose, cuando noto a Regina su semblante cambio un poco.

-hola.

-Regina, que sorpresa verte por aquí… si buscas a David él no ha llegado.

-vine a hablar contigo si me lo permites.

-muy bien pasa… -cuando Regina paso las miradas eran un tanto incomodas –siéntate.

-gracias… creo que sabes porque vine.

-sí, me lo imagino pero aún no sé por qué hablar conmigo.

-tal vez porque eres hija de David, madre de Henry y mi reciente…amiga.

-si bueno, tal vez sea por eso –le dio una risa nerviosa.

-cómo estás?... como estas con esto?.

-se lo dije a mi padre, es algo triste, sorpresivo pero que si los hace felices tienen mi aprobación.

-en verdad?

-Regina creo en tu cambio, de no ser así estaría casi matándote… creo que lo veía venir, David y tu empezaron a verse de manera diferente y viviendo con mis padres no era difícil escucharlos discutir constantemente, su relación se fue deteriorando poco a poco.

-ninguno lo busco créeme… yo estaba aterrada cuando recordé, nunca pensé estar embarazada de Charming y que las cosas se dieran en esas condiciones, luego empecé a sentir nostalgia… paso sin darme cuenta.

-te creo, solo… no lo lastimes.

-nunca.

-muy bien, ya eras de la familia pero ahora serás un poco más cercana –bromeo – solo por favor no me pidas que te llame mama.

-cierra la boca! –rodo los ojos.

-perdón por la tardanza es solo… -David no dijo nada más al entrar cuando vio a Regina y su hija conversando. –hola a ambas.

-hola –contesto Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no sabía que estabas aquí –le contesto curioso.

-venia de pasada, que tengas buen día Emma. – se paró de su asiento – te veo quizás más tarde –le guiño el ojo sin que Emma lo notara.

-si… yo pasare a verte más tarde. –sonrió.

-nos vemos luego, adiós. –saliendo de ahí.

-será así siempre? –cuestiono Emma.

-de que hablas?

-tienes una sonrisa tan tonta que no puedes con ella.

-oye soy tu padre! –fingiendo molestia.

-eso no impide que lo note.

-vamos a trabajar.

-lo que tú digas.- aun sonriendo.

* * *

Ok espero que les haya gustado, este capi era más que nada sobre las reacciones de parte de los integrantes de la familia, en el siguiente habrá más drama y romanceeee XDD generalmente yo no escribo fics largos, mi fic más largo es de 17 capis, este no estoy muy segura tal vez más adelante conforme vaya la historia les pregunte qué rumbo tomar XD

**NarcissaMinerva:** gracias por tu comentario espero que este capi te haya gustado, como fue más que nada de reacciones espero no aburrirlas XDD

**evazqueen:** gracias por seguir leyendo y aún falta más de Mary Margaret y sus arranques locos hahaha no la quiero poner tan horrible pero si tendrá sus momentos, ohh y la vez pasada olvide recomendarte fics EvilCharming yo amo algunos en ingles pero tardannnnn muchoooo en actualizar, eso es lo que odio u.u te mandare algunos links en mensaje privado!

**Katherine Marceline Herondale**: a mí también me encanta David celoso, creo que en la serie deberían poner a Robin celoso es justooo que alguien chulee a mi queen hahaha y ya veremos más adelante si sale el deconocido XD por cierto ame lo de nuestra pequeña histérica con MM hahahhaaaaa siii vaya que lo es! Hahaha

**emanucristina:** gracias por tu review! Y te prometo que en el siguiente capi tendremos más de Zelena y Archie! Este capi fue más sobre reacciones, pero en el siguiente lo incluiré, espero que hayas disfrutado el pequeño momento de Zelena y Regina XD


	13. Chapter 13

-wow – con una voz sorprendida – lo veía venir por lo que observaba y me contabas pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido. – decía un Archie sentado en el sofá de la oficina de Regina cuando Zelena le daba las nuevas noticias.

-los estas juzgando? –entrecerró los ojos.

-de ninguna manera –la mantenía abrazada – me alegro mucho por Regina, ella más que nadie ha luchado por su felicidad.

-tendrás un cuñado… -guiño el ojo.

-es verdad, wow… sabes nunca imagine terminar emparentado con Regina y ahora con David.

-bueno aun no lo estás, al menos no oficialmente.

-vamos Zelena, que acaso no te ves conmigo en el futuro? –le miraba esperando una respuesta –porque yo sí.

-tienes mucha seguridad pequeño grillo –se burló.

-te quiero -justo iba a reclamar la pelirroja cuando la callo –ya sé que odias que te lo diga, pero lo hago y nunca me he sentido tan completo como cuando estoy contigo.

-suficiente con la dulzura! –se quejó, a lo que Archie la callo con un beso que se prolongó unos minutos para luego ser interrumpidos por una tos por demás fingida.

-hermanita, como te fue? –separándose de Archie.

-muy bien, buenos días Archie, a que debo el honor de tu visita? –cuestiono con formalidad.

-vine a saludar a Zelena y a mi cuñada. –le guiño el ojo a Zelena, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y Regina sonriera burlona por como acababa de sonar.

-tu cuñada? –cuestiono sin poderse evitar la risa – las cosas van muy enserio Archie?

-así es Regina, espero que pronto seamos familia formalmente –esto último lo recalco mirando a Zelena.

-Archie sal de aquí antes de que te mate –decía exasperada.

-adiós Regina –se acercó a darle un abrazo –me alegro por las nuevas noticias –le susurró al oído haciendo que Regina sonriera nerviosa – y me alegrara tenerte como una hermana.

-sal de aquí de una buena vez Archie! –casi gritaba Zelena haciendo que el hombre apresurara el paso.

-nunca podre entender como ustedes se encontraron.-se burlaba Regina.

-a veces ni yo misma lo entiendo.

-cuñada? y… hermana? Eso es nuevo para mí viniendo de un hombre el cual temblaba con mi sola presencia hace algunos años.

-lo sé, pero él te estima Regina, es un bobo… -suspiro –pero siempre te ha estimado.

-el cariño es mutuo y supongo que con nuevas noticias ya le has contado lo mío con David no es así?

-lo siento no pude aguantarme las ganas.

-eres incorregible.

Zelena sonrió, amaba estas pláticas con Regina, le hacían pensar como si hubieran pasado toda una vida juntas –hermanita no es por criticar pero… creo que pronto ya no te quedara tu ropa – señalando su saco, esto le valió una mirada asesina –es verdad!

-lo se… tendré que ir de compras pronto –se quejó.

-puedo ayudar con eso, te acompañare.-dijo emocionada.

-muy bien, el viernes vamos te parece? –a lo que Zelena asintió sonriendo.

Era después de mediodía cuando David iba a la cafetería de la abuela a recoger su comida como era su costumbre.

-estará listo en un momento –Rubí sonrió luego de pedir la orden, David estaba sentado en la barra, cuando la abuela lo noto y se acercó a él.

-y bien? –esto hizo que David levantara la vista.

-perdón? –decía confundido.

-porque estas durmiendo en mi posada? Problemas en el paraíso?

-abuela… no es algo que quiera hablar en estos momentos.

Justo en ese momento Mary Margaret entraba en la cafetería, ambos se miraron unos segundos y Mary Margaret salió a toda prisa de ahí, David se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-bueno eso confirma mis sospechas. –comento una vez más la abuela.

-lo nuestro se terminó. –finalmente lo dijo, David tenía un gran respeto por la abuela, ella siempre había llegado con él con un sabio consejo cuando más lo necesitaba y para ella, David se sentía familiar, le tenía un cariño muy especial, lo veía como un hijo.

-no pudo con la noticia del bebe? Estaban malditos, no es culpa de ustedes.

-yo termine la relación –suspiro.

-ohh

-abuela… me enamore. –esto hizo que casi le diera una tos a la abuela de la impresión.

-lo siento –se aclaró la garganta –de Regina?

-sí.

-y ella? Lo sabe?

-lo sabe… y siente lo mismo –sonrió.

-vaya… esto del amor es una cosa muy complicada, pero si no amabas a Mary Margaret era lo mejor, ella no merecía vivir engañada y al final vivirían infelices.

-iniciare los tramites del divorcio y cuando se realice podre estar con Regina.

-de verdad la amas… -sonrió ligeramente - eres un buen muchacho David, espero que Regina sepa apreciar eso.

-no soy tan bueno –se quejó – sabes? eso es lo que temo cuando todos se enteren, no quiero que me vean de esa manera… que piensen como si Regina debería de ser mejor por mí, como si no me mereciera.

-tu sabes que las cosas serán un poco complicadas, la gente es leal a Mary Margaret y será difícil verlo de otro modo de un día para otro.

-y tú? –cuestiono esperando su respuesta.

-yo que?

-cómo reaccionaras? Regina aunque no lo admitirá en un millón de años pero te aprecia mucho.

-en serio? –frunció el ceño.

-vamos, acaso no lo has notado? Aunque siempre he creído que ustedes son iguales, tampoco admitirás nada.

-no delante de ella –guiño el ojo –siento… un enorme respeto por ella, ha pasado por mucho, me toco conocerla desde muy joven…cuando subió al trono, era casi una niña, dios sabe que no se merecía un destino así, yo pude ver su transformación y después su redención, eso es mucho para una persona, que si la aprecio? –David asintió – lo hago, ella… es alguien especial y muero de ganas de conocer ese niño que viene en camino.

-gracias –le tomo las manos.

-no me agradezcas y no te atrevas a comentárselo a Regina!

-no lo hare. –sonrió burlón.

-preocúpense solo por ustedes y los suyos, lo que piensen los demás… ellos entenderán tarde o temprano.

David salió de ahí esperanzado, las cosas se pondrían difíciles pero como había dicho la abuela solo importaban ellos y los suyos.

Los días pasaron y tal como lo había predicho la abuela, las habladurías del porque el príncipe no dormía en su casa empezaron, David y Regina habían sido discretos, siempre estaban al pendiente el uno del otro, las únicas ocasiones que se dejaban ver en público era para comer de vez en cuando y dado que compartían un hijo y sus interacciones no eran románticas frente a la los demás no era algo extraño para la gente del pueblo.

El día viernes había transcurrido normal y Regina y Zelena se dirigían a comer a la cafetería de la abuela antes de ir de compras, cuando llegaron apenas entraron y notaron a Mary Margaret ahí, esta levanto la vista con el sonido de la puerta, pudo ver las dudas en sus rostros, desde la fiesta de Henry no se habían topado cara a cara, no era algo que Regina buscara pero sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría.

-hoy no te acompaña mi esposo Regina? - se podía notar el coraje en su tono.

Regina trato de pasarse de largo junto con Zelena cuando Mary Margaret se puso de pie impidiendo su paso.

-lo que sea que claramente me quieres decir no me interesa por favor apártate. –dijo seria.

-apartaste a David de mi lado y… -Zelena no la dejo terminar.

-cierra la boca! los problemas que tengas con David no son culpa de mi hermana.

-oye! –se escuchó un grito desde el fondo proveniente de Leroy – no se le habla así a Mary Margaret, es nuestra alteza.

-y mi hermana la reina –recalco – te sugeriría que te metieras en tus asuntos.

-pasa algo malo Mary Margaret? – cuestiono Rubí al observar la escena.

-pasa que esta mujer tiene embrujado a David –empezó a alzar la voz que para ese momento todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos – solo así me explico que quiera estar contigo.

-escucha bien, quieres hablar conmigo? Hazlo! Pero no montes un teatro delante de toda esta gente, lo que paso no tiene nada que ver con magia y lo sabes… tienes que aceptarlo.

-lo que sea que hayas hecho con el príncipe… -de pronto amenazaba Leroy cuando fue interrumpido por la dueña del lugar.

-suficiente! – casi grita – Mary Margaret te agradecería que esta discusión se acabara y tu ve a ocuparte de tus necesidades! –señalando al enano.

-si de verdad quieres hablar conmigo puedes buscarme en mi casa o la oficina, deja estas tonterías porque la próxima vez no seré tan paciente. –decía una muy molesta Regina.

Mary Margaret solo resoplo y salió de ahí a toda prisa seguida del enano y de Rubí.

-estas bien? –Zelena cuestiono de inmediato.

-creo que se me quito el apetito, deberíamos ir a casa. –se tocó el vientre.

-tonterías! – se acercó la abuela, para sorpresa de Regina y Zelena –necesitas tomar un descanso toma asiento –las guio a una mesa - enseguida te traigo algo de tomar y ustedes! –señalando a los demás que observaban curiosos –si haz terminado haz favor de salir, no me gustan los mirones! –esto hizo que la gente saliera del lugar.

-no era necesario, gracias –sonrió ligeramente.

-por supuesto que sí.

-porque haces esto? –cuestiono Regina confundida.

-porque sé que nadie es culpable aquí, son solo cosas que pasan… además yo te lo dije una vez cuando estaba maldita, ese niño sea muy querido en el pueblo… solo hay que darles tiempo. –sonrió para salir de ahí.

-wow si no fuera porque sé que los detesta, le daría un abrazo –comento Zelena.

\- lo sé.

-cómo estás? –le toco la mano preocupada.

-estoy bien… un poco alterada pero bien.

-me alegro porque planee este día para que fuera genial y nada lo arruinara.

Regina trato de sonreír, sin embargo el trago amargo que le había dejado Mary Margaret le había afectado, suspiro y trato de recuperarse, no sería fácil y era solo el principio, tenía que ser fuerte.

* * *

Uyuyuyyyyy MM un poco maldita! XDD y la abuela? Me encanta la abuela con ese carácter frio pero que por dentro es un pan de dios hahaha me gustaría que en la serie le dieran más escenas con Regina u.u… pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi, en el próximo se viene romance un poco de drama y momentos chuscos, gracias por leer!

**Vanextina: **porque siiiiiiiii hahaha hay ahora si me dejaste review comadre, muchas gracias XDD

**NarcissaMinerva:** me alegro mucho! Espero que te hayas divertido con este capi.

**Melina:** hay fíjate que casi no he seguido o leído fics de Jefferson y Regina, me inclino mas por el Evil Charming y el Golden Queen, pero si… es justo y necesario que Robin se redima un poco, no me ha gustado como lo han mostrado u.u y que mejor que con celos! Hahaha

**aelynb:** gracias por el review y a mi también me encanta escribir sobre Regina y Zelena XDD

**evazqueen:** gracias por el review! Y sii Zelena aquí es loca, sarcástica pero ahhh muy enamorada de Archie! Ahahahaha y MM bueno se está portando como una histérica XD pero esperemos que mejore.

**emanucristina****:** las cosas van un poco lentas pero Regina y David recuperaran el tiempo perdido, espero que te haya gustado el pequeño momento de Archie y Zelena, en el próximo será casi centrado en ellos! XD gracias por el review.


	14. Chapter 14

Eran las casi tres de la tarde y Regina se paseaba por su oficina aquel martes, había mandado a Zelena por su comida ya que ahora le resultaba cansado ir ella misma y Zelena no se lo habría permitido, no cuando después de ir de compras a simple vista se podía ver una hermosa mujer embarazada y con ello su hermana se había convertido automáticamente en su protectora, traía puesto un vestido negro con un delgado lazo donde iniciaba su vientre ahora visible a todas luces, era un tanto elegante como era su costumbre sobre las rodillas, el vestido de escote redondo y sin mangas la hacía lucir adorable, en cuanto Zelena la vio con la nueva ropa casi no la dejaba hacer nada y hasta sugirió que comprara otro calzado a lo que Regina se negó, por lo que llevaba sus aun zapatos altos.

-adelante –alcanzo a decir cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-hola Regina, esta Zelena aquí? –entraba Archie buscando con la vista a la pelirroja por todos lados.

-fue por la comida, se acaba de ir Archie así que creo que tardara un poco.

-excelente! –expreso emocionado.

-qué pasa?

-Regina necesito hablar contigo –ahora sonaba mortificado.

-claro que sí, toma asiento, que sucede?

-nada malo… bueno solo si se niega –sonreía nervioso.

-me vas a decir de una buena vez que pasa? – un tanto exasperada.

-viene de familia el carácter –Regina le dio una mirada asesina – lo siento, estoy nervioso –suspiro –quiero pedirle a Zelena que se case conmigo.

-ohh por dios, de verdad? –cuestiono sorprendida.

-si… es la mujer que amo y nada me haría más feliz que me aceptara como su esposo.

-no sé qué decir… porque querías hablar conmigo?

-bueno… eres su hermana, no tienen padres así que eres lo más cercano a ella, te estoy pidiendo tu permiso.

-Archie… -casi le dio ternura el gesto – por supuesto que sí, estoy segura que la tomara por sorpresa pero la hará muy feliz.

-de verdad lo crees?

\- lo hago.

-podrías darme tu opinión? –saco de entre su bolsillo una caja diminuta y le mostró el anillo.

-ohh lo traes ya contigo? –cuestiono más sorprendida.

-lo compre hace dos semanas, hasta que finalmente me di el valor de venir aquí.

-Archie es hermoso – el anillo era un elegante y discreto diamante cuadrado al centro, con la argolla delgada y por lo que se podía apreciar en oro blanco –estoy segura que le encantara.

\- espero que sí, aún estoy pensando como pedírselo, tu sabes que tu hermana es muy especial –sonrió.

-vaya que sí, pero creo que no debes preocuparte todo saldrá bien, cuando se lo piensas proponer?

-esta semana.

-me alegro mucho por ambos, de mi boca no saldrá ninguna palabra.

-gracias, te llamare si necesito de tu ayuda –se acercó a darle un abrazo –me voy que no quiero que Zelena me sorprenda aquí –justo cuando iba saliendo se volvió hacia ella –oye Regina, el embarazo te sienta muy bien – y salió de ahí dejando a una Regina un tanto apenada.

Luego del trabajo Regina regresaba a casa sola, Zelena había ido en busca de Archie y Henry se quedaba con Emma, al llegar no podía ocultar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando noto a David esperándola en la puerta.

-hola preciosa –se acercó y le dio un tierno beso.

-no sabes como he extrañado eso. –se alejó para abrir la puerta.

-lo mismo digo, como estas? –entro a la casa ayudándole con su maletín.

-un poco cansada, pero supongo que es normal, el pequeño demonio ya no se oculta –poniendo las manos en su vientre.

-luces hermosa –esto hizo que Regina resoplara –lo digo enserio, eres una mujer muy hermosa… siempre lo has sido, pero viéndote así, con esa ropa nunca te habías visto más hermosa que ahora.

-de verdad? –se acercó con una mirada picara y le rodeo la cintura con las manos.

-lo juro alcalde Mills. –sonrió.

Regina le tomo la cara y le dio un tierno beso que se fue haciendo más profundo conforme avanzaba el tiempo y solo se rompió cuando ambos tenían que recuperar el aliento.

-te tengo una sorpresa –le tomo de la mano y la guió a la sala.

-qué pasa?

-ven… vamos a sentarnos –una vez ahí, David saco de su chamarra varias hojas dobladas a la mitad y se las entrego.

Regina las desdoblo cuidadosamente y empezó a leer, conforme lo hacia una enorme sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

-de verdad? –aun sin poderlo creer.

-sí, se han iniciado los trámites del divorcio, el abogado me dijo que sería algo rápido, máximo tres meses.

-eso si Mary Margaret no se opone.

-se lo que paso en la cafetería de la abuela, lo siento.

-como te enteraste?

-bueno Leroy se sintió con la libertad de reclamarme cosas… le deje claro que esto solo nos incumbe a nosotros.

-la entiendo… de verdad la entiendo, sé que esta no solo molesta sino dolida, pero no tolerare esos comportamientos.

-y yo te apoyo.

-entonces… en tres meses serás un hombre libre? –le guiño el ojo.

-libre cariño… tu sabes cuantas mujeres se alegraran de eso? –Regina le dio un codazo –hey! –sonrió.

David le tomo la cara y la beso, Regina entre besos dejo los papeles en la mesita de centro, había extrañado tenerlo así, desde el despertar de todos en Storybrooke solo habían compartido besos aislados, poco a poco David se fue reclinando un poco haciendo que Regina se recostara en el sofá, la mano de David recorrió su pierna y subió a su muslo haciendo que esta gimiera un poco –te extrañe –le susurro David al oído para luego besar su cuello, dirigirse a su mandíbula y volver a sus labios, la mano de David seguía recorriendo su pierna hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-creo que deberíamos parar –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

David la miro fijamente –porque? –cuestiono confundido

-lo estamos haciendo muy bien David, tres meses se pasaran volando.

-no tendré sexo contigo…aun- la siguió besando.

-tu sabes lo que es estar embarazada con todas estas hormonas y que me sigas besando? –casi lo decía molesta.

-lo se… por eso lo hago, acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miras?

-cierra la boca! –aún estaban a escasos centímetros.

-se le puede notar la lujuria alcalde Mills. –volvió a besarla.

-David… suspiro sin dejar de responderle al beso.

-esto es sobre ti.

La mano de David volvió a su intimidad haciendo que esta se encorvara de placer, podía notar como estaba húmeda completamente lista para él, luego de que siguiera besándola por el cuello, su boca se trasladó a su escote haciendo que esta siguiera dando pequeños gemidos, su boca fue bajando y cuando se topó con su ya vientre prominente le dio un tierno beso haciendo que Regina sonriera, lentamente le subió el vestido y le ayudo a quitarse las medias y sus panties, esto lo hizo sin perder el contacto visual con ella, cuando las prendas fueron puestas en el piso David regreso entonces con su boca, dio pequeños besos apenas rozando su intimidad para luego hacer maravillas con su lengua, Regina ya empezaba a respirar con dificultad y arqueaba la espalda con cada lengüetazo, cuando David vio que estaba cerca del orgasmo sin perder el tiempo el primer dedo se introdujo y Regina se encorvo ante la reacción, las mejillas se le empezaban a notar rojizas y el calor iba en aumento, un segundo dedo y Regina se movía contra su mano, el no perdió tiempo y empezó el movimiento rápido haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran –ohh si David justo ahí… -decía respirando con dificultad, mientras David seguía haciendo el trabajo con su boca, luego de unos minutos los gemidos aumentaron el volumen y el cuerpo de Regina se tensaba, luego de varios temblores David sabía que había llegado al orgasmo.

David se incorporó y se sentó a un lado de ella esperando que se recuperara -me encanta verte así –le susurró al oído mientras le acomodaba el cabello que para ese entonces era un desastre.

-despeinada? –sonrió aun recuperando la respiración.

\- no me canso de mirarte, creo que soy un hombre con mucha suerte.

-definitivamente le haces honor a tu nombre –sonrió –te quedas a cenar?

-me quedo.

Los días pasaron las cosas con la gente del pueblo seguían un tanto tensas, continuamente susurraban cuando veían a Regina pasar, sin embargo había otros tantos que la sorprendían cuando le mostraban su apoyo, mientras tanto en las afueras de Storybrooke

-porque estamos aquí? –se quejaba Zelena luego del picnic que Archie había preparado para ella.

-me pareció buena idea venir aquí.

-hace calor.

-toma –le mostró una copa de vino.

-esto es tan cliché Archie… -se burlaba – ahora nos besaremos y pondrás música amorolica? –Archie rodó los ojos – ok ok… pásame la maldita copa.

-sabes tu actitud deja mucho que desear.

-sabes que odio las cosas románticas… y así me quieres no es así? –le guiño el ojo.

-tienes toda la razón, esta no eres tu –se acercó un poco y le dio un beso en los labios. –qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería de la abuela y allá comemos algo?

-no te molesta? –Archie negó con la cabeza – bueno… me parece perfecto!

-bueno recojamos esto y vayamos allá –Archie saco su teléfono mientras Zelena recogía todo y mando un mensaje de texto a Regina – "Plan B"

Luego de guardar todo en el auto, Zelena y Archie llegaban a la cafetería de la abuela.

-me encanta comer aquí –sonrió mientras entraban.

\- lo se… tomemos asiento.

-buenas tardes… -decía la abuela con su clásico tono –lo mismo de siempre?

-si… se apresuró a responder Zelena.

-deberíamos probar otra cosa, nos traes el menú abuela?

-enseguida.

La abuela regreso y les dio el menú a ambos, cuando Zelena abrió la carta dentro no se encontraba ningún menú, ahí estaba escrito una pequeña confesión: Zelena nos lanzaste una maldición a todos y gracias a ellos te conocí, eras una bruja cruel… ahora sigues siendo cruel pero sabes qué? Me encanta! y me gustaría seguir a tu lado el resto de mis días, te casarías conmigo?

Zelena levanto la vista observando a Archie perpleja, su mirada no tenía precio no sabía que hacer o decir.

-estás jugando? –solo atino a contestar con una voz temblorosa.

-no estoy jugando –de su bolsillo saco el anillo que había estado guardando con tanto cariño. –te quieres casar conmigo?

Zelena no contestaba nada ante la sorpresa –di que sí maldita sea –dijo la abuela rompiendo su estado de shock.

-si! –casi grito ante el aplauso de los presentes –me caso contigo estúpido grillo! –se paró de su asiento y se lanzó a sus brazos, Archie aprovecho para ponerle el anillo ante la sonrisa de todos.

Regina, David y Henry salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a ellos.

-felicidades hermana. –haciendo que Zelena se girara sorprendida de verla.

-ohhh tu sabias esto?

-desde hace días. –le dio un abrazo.

-felicidades Archie –se acercaba David a abrazarlo también.

-ustedes son una pareja rara tía, me alegro mucho que estén juntos.

-Gracias mocoso –le revolvió el cabello.

-más vale que no le hagas daño y lo hagas feliz bruja –le dijo Leroy pasando por un lado.

Todos miraron esperando la reacción de Zelena –lo haré maldito enano!, esto es tan perfecto! – decía con una gran sonrisa provocando la risa de todos.

-muy bien tomen todos asiento la casa invita! –gritaba la abuela.

Así lo hicieron, Regina observaba sumamente complacida como su pequeña familia iba creciendo, no podía estar más ansiosa de que su hijo naciera, tendría a todos los que ama a su lado y eso era algo que jamás se había imaginado que pudiera pasar, sonrió mientras David le tomaba la mano bajo la mesa.

* * *

**ok que les pareció? espero no haber pervertido menores con el sex XDD aunque bueno fue algo light al menos para mi hahaha después de todo es M por una razón XDDD también espero que no haya sido aburrido para ustedes y que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews para que me digan que tal va la historia! gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**NarcissaMinerva:** lo hice lo mas rápido que pude! hahaha espero que te haya gustado!

**evazqueen**: awww si la abuela me encanta también, seguirá presente en la historia! hahaha siii Archie sabrá como llevarla bien con Zelena, espero que te haya gustado su participación en el capi.

**Zary Curhm** : ya somos dos, viva la abuela! wiiiiiiiiiii hahahaa gracias por leer y por tu review!

**emanucristina: **que bueno que te siga gustando y lo prometido es deuda aquí tuvimos mas de Archie y Zelena XD, espero te haya gustado y siiiii, Regina no solo tendrá a la abuela de su lado, en los próximos capítulos vendrá mas gente a apoyarla!

**Katherine Marceline Herondale: **también te gusta el Golden Queen? chocala sistah! hahaha, me encantaaaa y no estamos solas, hay un fic muy bueno en ingles que se llama The affair, lo amooo XDD aun esta en continuación pero te lo recomiendo, seguía otros dos muy buenos pero creo que la chica ya se dio por vencida y no los siguió mas u.u... odio que pase eso, en cuanto a Rubi pronto tendremos mas de ella y se sabrá su postura, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, gracias por leer!


	15. Chapter 15

Eran las diez de la noche y Zelena se encontraba en el cuarto de Regina, ya era como una especie de ritual quedarse en la recamara de la morena a charlar antes de dormir y con la propuesta de matrimonio de Archie tenían miles de cosas por planear.

-será una boda sencilla, no es como si tuviera muchos amigos que digamos –sonrió burlona.

-tu no, pero Archie es muy querido por el pueblo, así que los tendrás a todos ahí.

-es verdad –suspiro con nostalgia.

-pasa algo?

-a mí? –decía fingiendo confusión.

-te noto cabizbaja desde hace días… es por la presión de la boda?, Zelena te he dicho que se tomen su tiempo no se apresuren solo porque sea antes de que yo dé a luz. –respingo, luego de que Archie le propusiera matrimonio, Zelena había deseado que fuera antes de que él bebe llegara, ella solo tenía a Regina así que el que estuviera cómoda era lo único que en verdad le importaba.

-lo siento, no es eso.

-entonces que es? –cuestiono preocupada.

-últimamente he pensado mucho, yo sé que te tengo a ti y soy muy feliz… nunca supe quién era mi padre, pero tampoco tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Cora. –sonrió un tanto apenada.

-nuestra madre era… muy peculiar –guiño el ojo.

-lo sé, se lo malvada que fue… dios! Si nos hubiéramos unido las tres hubiéramos sido invencibles –esto hizo que ambas sonrieran.

-lo fue… fue muy malvada, me hizo sufrir como nadie, pero también recuerdo las cosas buenas, era amorosa a su modo y al final pude comprobar que en verdad me amaba.

-si no fuera por la culpa de la estúpida de Mary Margaret –decía furiosa.

-tal vez fue el destino, ya no la culpo.

-me hubiera gustado verla… abrazarla.

-Zelena… preserve el cuerpo de Cora –esto hizo que los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieran de más.

-qué? Estas hablando enserio? Porque no me lo habías dicho? –se quejo.

-bueno es la primera vez que hablamos de Cora, lo siento –fingió molestia -use el mismo hechizo que utilice con Daniel, su cuerpo está intacto.

-quiero verlo!... Regina necesito verla.

-podemos ir mañana si lo deseas.

-mañana? Porque no ahora?

-Zelena es tarde – se quejó -y nos verán sospechosas a esta hora en el cementerio.

-me importa un bledo lo que la gente diga, quiero ver a mi madre.

Regina respiro hondo y viendo lo desesperada que estaba su hermana solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al guardarropa para ponerse algo decente, luego de unos minutos ambas hermanas se dirigían al cementerio, al entrar en la cripta familiar Zelena pudo observar el ataúd que era nada más y nada menos que la entrada real a todo lo que albergaba ahí Regina, luego de bajar las escaleras y adentrarse a un cuarto Zelena pudo notar el ataúd cristalino que albergaba a su madre, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, incluso la propia Regina estaba llorando, culpo a las hormonas pero lo cierto era que todo el asunto relacionado con la muerte de Cora aun le dolía, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la verdadera Cora, a su madre con corazón.

-era hermosa –decía entre lágrimas Zelena.

-lo era… la más bella del reino.

-está intacta, pareciera que está dormida.

-el hechizo para conservar el cuerpo es magnífico, lo utilice en Daniel por 28 años y después Whale lo revivió aunque con consecuencias desastrosas.

-yo puedo hacerlo. –decía mientras miraba aun fijamente el ataúd.

-el hechizo? –cuestiono confundida.

-puedo revivir a mama, Regina.

-no digas tonterías Zelena, yo trate por años de revivir a Daniel y nunca encontré nada.

-para revivir a alguien se debe utilizar la sangre de quien más odió y supongo que tu antiguo novio no odiaba mucho.

-no… él era alguien que no tenía ni una pizca de maldad en su cuerpo, en cambio Cora –hizo una risa burlona – tendría que decir Mary Margaret... Cora odiaba a su madre, pero al final su odio se volcó a ella.

-lo puedo hacer Regina, puedo traer a Cora de vuelta, no es sencillo el hechizo pero es algo que puedo lograr.

Regina la miro sin saber que decir, por un lado amaba la idea de tener a su madre de regreso pero la experiencia con Daniel había sido sumamente dolorosa y no quería ver a su madre con los mismos resultados.

-como lo sabes?

-yo iba a traer a Rumplestiltskin de vuelta, solo necesitaba la sangre de Hook pero entonces su hijo se me adelanto y ya sabemos los resultados que obtuvo, el muy idiota murió en el acto y la posibilidad de revivir al oscuro se me fue de las manos.

-tendrías que matar a Mary Margaret.

-y sería un gran favor para ti, pero no… es solo un poco de sangre la que necesito, no toda la sangre.

-Zelena son demasiadas cosas, por más que quisiera a mi madre de regreso no puedo negar que me da miedo que su antiguo yo volviera.

-lo haría con su corazón! Por primera vez con su corazón Regina, conocería a su nuevo nieto! –esto hizo que Regina sonriera y se tocara el vientre.

-su corazón estaba enfermo.

-al que podremos sanar en cuanto despierte, su corazón fue envenenado tu misma me contaste, la quiero tener en mi boda, quiero que este con nosotras cuando tu hijo nazca… ella se merece una oportunidad.

Regina volvió a mirar el ataúd con su madre dentro, se veía tan pacífica y por un momento deseo no tener tantas dudas y decirle que si a su hermana.- vamos a pensarlo Zelena, no te precipites, por favor solo te pido tiempo esto no hay que tomarlo a la ligera.

-lo sé.

-vamos a casa, es tarde ya.

Esa noche Regina no pudo dormir pensando en su madre y la oferta que Zelena le hacía, al día siguiente por la tarde el cansancio era mucho y mientras Zelena iba por la comida ella se recostó un poco en el escritorio con las manos usándolas como almohada, al principio era solo para relajarse y fue cuando no pasaron más de tres minutos y estaba profundamente dormida, así la encontró David cuando entro a la oficina, sentada y recostada en el escritorio, se veía adorable, no quería despertarla pero temía que la posición en la que estaba le lastimara el cuello o la espalda, se acercó en silencio y le dio un tierno beso en la frente que hizo que Regina se estremeciera y abriera los ojos.

-David? –Susurro entreabriendo los ojos –ohh por dios me quede dormida! –se incorporó a su silla mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-pasaste mala noche? –se acercó nuevamente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

\- y eso? Es por algo del bebe? –cuestiono preocupado.

-no… no es eso.

-qué pasa?

-vamos al sofá que esta silla me esa matando.

Luego de pasar al sofá Regina le conto todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, haciendo que David no dejara de poner una cara de asombro conforme le narraba los hechos.

-esto obviamente es entre nosotros, no sabemos aún que vamos a decidir.

-Regina tu madre es muy peligrosa, no quiero exponerte a ti o al bebe.

-esta vez sería con su corazón.

-yo no me confiaría, por lo que se era una mujer que no amaba mucho.

Regina hizo una mueca de incredulidad y se apartó un poco molesta –tu no la conoces y dudo que tu querida Mary Margaret te haya contado como era realmente mi madre.

-Regina perdón no quise decir eso, pero debes de admitir que es una mujer que hizo mucho daño.

-al igual que yo y aquí estoy.

-escucha es tu decisión, yo solo quiero que estés bien.

-lo se… lo siento, es solo que es mi madre David y como haya sido yo la ame… la amo.

David se acercó y la abrazo dándole un beso en la cabeza – solo piénsenlo bien, yo te apoyare.

-gracias –le dio un beso apenas rozándole lo labios.

Regina se dejaba consolar por David cuando una Zelena angustiada entro casi gritando.

-Regina! –abrió la puerta de manera dramática.

Casi saltando del sofá la morena respondió –que pasa?

-es Rumplestiltskin, está vivo! , no sé como pero casi me lo acabo de topar en la calle.

-Rumple? Como puede ser eso posible?

-no lo sé –decía casi histérica. –solo cruce la calle y él se dirigía a la cafetería de la abuela.

-cálmate Zelena, porque estas tan preocupada? Que pasa? –cuestiono serio David.

-el vendrá por mí.

-porque tendría que venir por ti? - pregunto Regina enseguida.

-yo podría ser de manera indirecta la causa de que su hijo muriera.

Los ojos tanto de David como Regina la veían sorprendida.

-muy bien… Zelena siéntate y cuéntanos todo.

-no hay mucho que contar –tomo asiento mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza un tanto mortificada. -yo quería traer de vuelta al oscuro, aun no sabía del hechizo … el que te conté –casi susurraba – sabía que el hijo de Rumple quería encontrar una forma de revivirlo y que trabajaba con Belle, solo conocía en ese momento un conjuro que para lograrlo uno de los dos tendría que morir para que Rumple viviera, una vida por otra… digamos que si bien no hable con ellos, les puse todo en bandeja de plata para que averiguaran que hacer sin que supieran de las consecuencias, al final descubrí lo otro –volvió a susurrar – pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-si no hablaste con ellos Rumplestiltskin no tendría por qué saber que estuviste involucrada.

-será cuestión de tiempo cuando hable con Belle y ate cabos Regina. –contesto David.

-no creo que Belle quiera hablar mucho con él, no cuando ahora al parecer tiene una relación con un habitante del pueblo.

-David tiene razón es cuestión de tiempo para que lo sepa y venga por mí.

-si lo hace estaremos juntas, yo te defenderé.

-no en tu estado! –protesto David.

-no dejare a mi hermana sola.

-todos conocemos a Rumplestiltskin sabemos lo que es capaz, si tengo miedo de que revivas a Cora ahora imagínate como estoy si te enfrentas a él.

-Cora! –Regina casi grita. –eso es, Cora es la única que se ha enfrentado a él y casi lo vence.

-reviviremos a mama? –cuestiono emocionada.

-lo haremos! –mientras les daba una sonrisa triunfante a ambos.

* * *

**Chaa cha chaaaaan! Hahaha antes que nada tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, en primera amoooo con locura a Cora por eso la incluí, quiero que la familia siga creciendo! Hahaha segundo lo de la forma de revivir a Cora lo tome de como revivieron a maléfica y obviamente los hechos de cómo murió Neal pues los acomode a la conveniencia de la historia al igual que me saque de la manga que Cora odiaba a Mary Margaret XD espero que te haya gustado, dime que te parece que la matriarca de la familia haga su aparición? Tarde en subir capitulo porque estoy atiborrada de trabajo, soy educadora de peques así que la graduación está pisándome los talones! Hahaha en fin espero que les siga gustado, saludos.**

**NarcissaMinerva:** me encanta haberte alegrado el dia XD espero tu opinión sobre las nuevas incorporaciones, que te parece?

**evazqueen:** la verdad estoy acostumbrada a escribir fics M pero como hace mucho que no escribía me sentía rara hahaha gracias por el review! Espero me cuentes que te pareció.

**emanucristina**: pues llega la reina de corazones! Hahaha que te pareció? Hay yo amo a Cora lástima que no hay casi fics de ella, me gustaría mucho tiempo familiar en este fic, gracias por el review!


	16. Chapter 16

-estamos haciendo esto? –cuestionaba emocionada Zelena.

-lo estamos haciendo hermana. –sonrió mientras rebuscaba entre la maleza del bosque –aquí esta! –arrancando de un tajo una flor por demás extraña.

-genial! Ya faltan pocos ingredientes.

-Zelena has hablado con Archie al respecto? –cuestiono mientras caminaban rumbo al auto.

-aun no, se lo diré en cuanto tengamos todo listo, no veo el problema.

-lo hay querida… Archie fue secuestrado por mama, dudo mucho que le alegre la noticia.

-mama no quería a Archie?

-no era eso, lo uso para fingir su muerte y que todos me culparan a mí.

Zelena dio casi una carcajada –mama era tan creativa.

-créeme no disfrute para nada de esa creatividad.

-lo se… lo siento, cuéntame algo bueno de ella…que te gustaba de ella?.

-yo la admiraba, no importaba que o la circunstancia ella siempre mantenía ese porte que tenía, siempre inmaculada de pies a cabeza, sin embargo cuando era pequeña en ocasiones me dejaba dormir con ella cuando tenía miedo.

-lo hacía? –Regina asintió con la cabeza –como era la relación de tu padre y ella?

-bueno no hay mucho que contar, Cora no amaba a mi padre, eso se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia, pero cuando era niña el trato era cordial entre ellos, conforme fui creciendo preferían ignorarse… mi padre era el hombre más bueno que te puedas imaginar.

-por eso le diste su nombre a tu hijo.

-era una manera de honrarlo –ambas llegaron al auto y entraron en el –Zelena mañana hablare con Henry y Emma sobre el asunto de Cora, tal vez debas hacer lo mismo con Archie.

-lo se… esperemos que muestre una vez más su buen corazón.

-yo sé que si –sonrió para luego encender el auto y marcharse de ahí.

Al día siguiente Regina y Henry preparaban todo para un picnic que había surgido idea de Regina y David.

-llevas el pan? –cuestiono la morena.

-aquí esta –metiéndolo a la canasta – me darás alguna pista sobre que quieren hablar con nosotros?

-no –sonrió tocándole la nariz.

-estas embarazada de él, que más me puede sorprender? –fingió molestia.

-muchas cosas cariño.

-ya está todo en la canasta, algo más que necesites?

-nada más, vamos – dijo mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Luego de conducir unos minutos ambos llegaban a la salida del pueblo, donde Emma y David los esperaban.

-hola mama –Henry saludo a Emma en cuanto bajo del auto.

-hola chico –le revolvió el cabello –listo para un tiempo en familia? –decía burlona.

-lo estoy –sonrió también burlándose.

-no hace falta el sarcasmo –se quejó Regina.

-porque no mejor vamos a degustar de todo lo que traes en esa canasta y nos ponemos al tanto de las noticias. –comento David ayudándole a Henry con la canasta.

Luego de unos minutos Emma se devoraba los bocadillos que Regina había preparado.

-Dios Regina! Es alguna clase de magia la que pones en los bocadillos? Porque hago sándwiches, los he probado en diferentes partes y nada sabe cómo esto.

Regina sonrió al igual que David –solo soy muy buena cocinando.

-eso es condenadamente cierto, podrías poner un negocio de cocina.

-no creo que a la abuela le guste la competencia –todos rieron con el comentario.

-mama ya estamos aquí, porque no nos dices que quieren hablar con nosotros?

-ohh chico, porque arruinar la comida?, al menos déjame terminar.

-porque supones que son malas noticias? –cuestiono Henry.

-bueno, nos invitan a un picnic de la nada, lo cual no me quejo pero es extraño y solo sería porque quieren aligerarnos un poco las noticias que nos darán- no es así?

-Emma, le pedí a Regina que nos reuniéramos porque decidimos que ustedes necesitaban saberlo antes que todos.

-estas embarazado? – cuestiono burlona –ok era broma, papa sea lo que sea puedes decirlo.

-creo que dejare que Regina tome la palabra –sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano a Regina.

-hace días fui a visitar el cementerio con Zelena, fuimos a ver a mi madre… ella esta… su cuerpo, esta conservado por magia tal como lo hice con Daniel y Zelena me dijo que ella podía traerla a la vida de nuevo.

A Emma casi le da un ataque de tos –que? Estas bromeando no?

-no es para nada una broma Emma.

-quieres traer a Cora de vuelta? revivirla? –con la cara por demás sorprendida.

-no habíamos decido nada pero Gold regreso y al parecer podría ir tras Zelena, Cora es la única que lo podría derrotar… y la quiero… quisiera tener a mi madre de regreso. –se le quebró un poco la voz, cosa que David aprovecho para pasarle la mano por la espalda para darle fuerza.

-mama, todos sabemos cómo regreso Daniel… porque quieres hacer eso con Cora?

-Henry Daniel regreso por Whale… el uso el corazón de un desconocido y se lo puso a él y las cosas obviamente no funcionaron, Zelena puede traerla de vuelta con un hechizo… puede sanar su corazón y revivirla sin consecuencias.

-eso no puedes decirlo, claro que podría haber consecuencias y muy malas luego de revivirla. –se quejó la rubia.

-ella tendría su corazón, por primera vez desde que nací… ella tendría su corazón, cuando ella murió, lo hizo porque yo le puse su corazón y pude constatar que con él siempre me quiso, necesito darle esa oportunidad no solo por Zelena sino por ella, ella merece un final diferente.

-porque Gold iría tras Zelena? –cuestiono Emma, esto hizo que David y Regina compartieran miradas nerviosas.

-la muerte de Neal y el resurgimiento de Gold tiene que ver por un conjuro que Zelena averiguo y por ende Neal llevo a la práctica… todos sabemos cómo termino eso.

-ella mato a Neal? –de pronto subió la voz.

-no de manera directa, ella nunca hablo con el… las cosas se dieron sin que ella pudiera evitarlo al final.

-entonces porque tendría que ir Gold tras ella? –casi grita.

-cálmate Emma –le toco el hombro David.

-conoces a Gold? A quien crees que culpara si sabe esta información?... a él no le importara que haya revivido o si fue o no culpa de Zelena, el solo querrá venganza.

-la tía Zelena no es mala… al menos ya no mama. –intentaba tranquilizarla Henry ante la mirada de Regina.

-lo se… es solo saber que gracias a ella, Neal supo cómo hacer esa estupidez… lo siento no puedo evitarlo.

-lo se… y lo siento también, se cuanto lo querías.

-de igual forma no es seguro revivir a Cora, que pasa si ella vuelve a ser como… como todos la conocimos.

-tendrá su corazón Emma, a esa Cora ni tu ni nadie la ha conocido… merece su oportunidad.

-tendré otra abuela. –sonrió Henry.

-lo harás… esto es mero informativo Emma, solo quisimos que supieras nuestros planes pero no desistiremos de realizarlos.

-entonces porque hacerlo?

-porque nos importas, eres la madre de mi hijo, mi… amiga, necesitabas saberlo antes que los demás.

-que dices hija? Podrías darle otra oportunidad a Cora?

-solo si de verdad cambia –resoplo ante la risa de David –no te burles y dame otro sándwich! –Regina sonrió sacando otro bocado de la canasta.

En otra parte de la ciudad Archie y Zelena degustaban su comida.

-porque tanto misterio Zelena? –cuestiono ante el comportamiento raro de la pelirroja.

-Archie… me acabo de enterar del trato poco amable que mi madre te dio cuando estuvo en el pueblo.

-poco amable es poco –sonrió –pero que tiene que ver? Eso quedo en el pasado Zelena, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo o Regina.

-tu sabes la historia de cómo murió y porque verdad?

-lo se… Mary Margaret engaño a tu hermana y le coloco el corazón provocando su muerte, a que viene todo eso?

-a que… mi madre hubiera podido cambiar con su corazón, ser la Cora sin maldad que nadie pudo conocer.

-bueno él hubiera no existe.

-eso puede cambiar, Regina preservo el cuerpo de Cora y yo sé cómo traerla a la vida… y lo vamos a hacer Archie.

los ojos de Archie se abrieron de mas –porque harías eso?

-no me has escuchado? Quiero a mi madre, la quiero conocer y la necesitamos también para que nos proteja.

-proteger de qué? Estamos a salvo Zelena.

\- Rumplestiltskin podría querer hacerme daño, yo soy la causa indirecta de que su hijo Neal hiciera el conjuro que lo trajo a la vida y por lo cual murió.

-tu mataste a Neal?

-estas sordo? – casi grita exasperada –yo averigüé el conjuro, cayó en manos de Neal y paso lo que todos sabemos, eso no quiere decir que Rumplestiltskin no me culpe de ello.

-fue decisión de su hijo, no tuya.

-si bueno… su hijo no tenía idea que iba a morir en el acto, así que creo que me culpara de todas formas.

-Zelena en realidad Cora no iba tras de mi cuando me secuestro, pero eso no evita que tema por ti, por Regina y Henry.

-tenemos que darle una oportunidad, nunca sabremos qué hubiera pasado si ella viviera con su corazón.

-espero que tengas razón, por el bien de todos.

-no estas molesto?

-no estoy molesto –se acercó y le beso los labios provocándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de la alcaldesa…

-como van las cosas con mi hermano? –Cuestiono Emma luego de llegar a la mansión, mientras los hombres de la familia sacaban las cosas del auto, la cara de Regina fue de confusión ante la pregunta –eso de ahí que crece día a día será mi hermano –decía burlona apuntando al vientre.

-ohh lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a la idea, como lo ves esta enorme y aun me faltan un par de meses.

-te sienta el embarazo Regina, pareciera que brillas.

-gracias.

-si tienes dudas puedes preguntar, ser madre primeriza… me refiero en el embarazo, no es tan fácil y lo sé por experiencia –ambas sonrieron –darás a luz por cesárea o natural?

-me gustaría que fuera natural, no quiero perderme esa experiencia.

-será divertido tener a la reina gritoneando en el hospital.

-oye! – se quejó riendo –créeme soy muy fuerte.

-ya veremos.

-de que hablan? –se acercó David.

-de mi hermano o hermana.

-ya pronto sabremos que es, quedamos de ir con Whale la próxima semana.

-que piensan que es?

-Regina cree que es una niña y yo… pues un niño.

-que originales –se burló. –será una pequeña princesa, todos quieren conocerla, la abuela está impaciente y… no digan nada pero… -justo cuando iba a contar Henry interrumpió.

-mama! Es sorpresa.

-qué cosa? –cuestiono Regina.

-vamos dilo hija –la animaba David.

-no!... quedamos que sería una sorpresa.

-chico sabes que soy malísima para eso, lo siento.

-no te iras de esta casa si no nos dices que pasa. –fingía amenaza Regina.

-ellos ganan niño.

-ok –rodo los ojos Henry.

-bueno el otro día pase por casa de Marco y estaba tallando la cuna más hermosa que te puedas imaginar, dijo que era un regalo para la futura o futuro príncipe.

Regina no dijo nada, pero todos notaron como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. –él le está haciendo una cuna a mi hija?

-o hijo! –se adelantó a contestar David. –estas bien?

-si… es solo que casi no he compartido con Marco, no creí que se tomara esa molestia.

-bueno cuando estábamos malditos, ustedes se portaban como viejos amigos.

-no sé qué decir.

-no dirás nada! Se suponía que era una sorpresa, verdad mama?

-ohh fue lo mejor Henry de lo contrario una Regina en estado de shock delante de Marco hubiera sido raro. –ambos rieron.

-son las hormonas! –se quejó.

-si claro, señora alcaldesa.

-que dicen? vamos a ver una película? –propuso emocionado David.

-ohh porque no? Vaya manera de terminar un día en familia no? –se burlaba su hija.

-cierra la boca Emma.-contesto Regina.

-oye!... me quedo si preparas alguna botana! –sonrió poniendo las manos a manera de súplica.

-trato hecho! – todos pasaron a la sala dispuestos a tener un momento de paz y familiar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este momentillo familiar y ya se acerca no solo conocer el sexo del bebe de Regina! También la confrontación con Rumple, Cora! OMG tantas cosas XD gracias a los nuevos seguidores, verán que siempre pido reviews hahahha es broma! Pero si u.u…ahahhaha #OkNot bueno yo sigo en clasesssss nunca estuve tan ocupada como hasta ahora, pero lo que me encanta es que yo soy una fangirl así súper de mis shipper y fandoms y así… y vieran como me ha servido en mi trabajo hahahaa si quiero hacer un relato ps me explayooo como nadie gracias a los fics, que si me tengo que disfrazar ya sabrannn de mi evil queen o maléfica, que si hago videos de despedida, los míos son los q tienen más efectos y demás hahahha ser fangirl me ha recompensado XDDD espero que les haya gustado el capi y si quieren sugerir algo a la historia díganme y lo tomare en cuenta! Saludos XD**

**NarcissaMinerva**: ohh siii iré metiendo personajes, tal vez con no mucho peso en la historia pero si se mencionaran, hoy fue Marco, quiero hacer algo con Rubi también! Gracias por el review!

**Zary Curhm**: jeje me gusta mantener el suspenso, sin perder el toque familiar o el sarcasmo XDD muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por el review!

**aelynb:** chocalas sistah! XDD yo también amo a Coraaaaa y casi no hay fics que la incluyan u.u… estoy pensando hacer uno exclusivamente de ella aunque sea de un solo capi XD, y en el próximo capi veremos a rumple!

**evazqueen:** espero que te haya gustado ese pequeño momento de Regina, Emma, David y Henry! XD uyuy yo apenas pensé en revivir a Cora y me quede los momentos chuscos que podría escribir con eso hahahha, me encanta Cora y definitivamente no será la misma ahora con su corazón, gracias ya esta semana es la graduación de mis enanos! XDD


	17. Chapter 17

-me preguntaba cuando vendrías a verme –dijo Belle con una sonrisa cabizbaja, luego de observar a Rumplestiltskin entrar a la tienda.

-necesitaba constatar los cambios que han surgido en todos lados.

Belle no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos –creí que estabas muerto.

-y lo estuve que no te quepa la menor duda, se lo que hicieron –la voz casi se le quebró.

-nunca pensamos que iba a morir Rumple – una lagrima se dejó escapar de su rostro –lo siento mucho. –en ese momento salió del mostrador y se acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo en señal de pésame.

-pase tantos años buscándolo –le susurró al oído aun abrazándola – y solo lo vine a encontrar para que muriera por mi culpa.

-no es tu culpa –se separó lentamente –escúchame Rumple, no es culpa de nadie… nosotros estábamos tan desesperados por encontrar la manera de traerte de vuelta que no prestamos la atención suficiente… el te quería y mucho, quería con todas sus fuerzas reunirse contigo.

-cómo es que averiguaron que hacer?. –cuestiono ya mas calmado.

-estuvimos en tu castillo y después de días de búsqueda de algo que nos diera una esperanza, encontramos un libro con el conjuro.

-qué libro? Dónde? –cuestiono impaciente.

-este –de pronto Belle se dio la vuelta y abrió un estante sacando el dichoso libro –toma.

-nunca había visto este libro en mi vida.

-pero estaba en el castillo, tal vez no lo recuerdes.

-no… yo no olvidaría algo así.

-entonces no tengo ni idea de cómo llego ahí –Belle tomo su bolsa del perchero y saco unas llaves –toma… esta es tu tienda, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-solo así?.

-Rumple… tu sabes cuánto te quise y siento mucho que las cosas hayan pasado así, creo que es fue muy injusto para los dos… creí que habías muerto, que no había funcionado el conjuro.

\- sé que tienes a alguien Belle, las noticias llegan rápido. -dijo serio.

-lo siento… estoy muy confundida, paso un año Rumple, no tengo palabras, no sé qué decir… -luego de un silencio incomodo - lo siento mucho Rumple, creo que sera mejor que me vaya -tomo sus cosas y se disponía a salir de ahí.

-volveremos a hablar Belle, necesitamos hablar... tal vez con mas calma.

-Adiós – mientras ella salía de ahí entre lágrimas dejando a Rumplestiltskin consternado.

Del otro lado de la ciudad el timbre sonaba en la mansión obligando a Regina a pararse del sofá para abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo se quedó sorprendida.

-Mary Margaret…

-puedo pasar? –cuestiono tranquila.

-adelante.

Ambas mujeres pasaron a la sala, tomaron asiento y durante unos segundos se tornó un silencio incomodo, Regina no sabía que decir y Mary Margaret se veía incomoda.

-me tomo un tiempo venir aquí –finalmente hablo Mary Margaret.

-qué deseas?

-hablar… quiero respuestas.

-muy bien, ya estás aquí… que quieres saber?

-porque?

-disculpa?

-porque hiciste esto? Entiendo que ninguno de los dos es culpable de la maldición, pero la maldición se rompió… porque destruir mi matrimonio? Sabes que estamos en trámites de divorcio? …claro que lo sabes, no es así? –resoplo.

-no quise lastimarte… las cosas se dieron sin poderlo evitar.

-sin poderlo evitar? Estas segura?... alejarte hubiera sido una opción, no crees?

-voy a tener un hijo suyo Mary Margaret, él no se hubiera alejado y francamente quería que me hijo conociera a su padre. –esto hizo que se le salieran las lágrimas a su hijastra.

-yo siempre quise un hijo… -casi susurro. –lo siento pero no logro entender cómo es posible que mi vida se haya derrumbado de un día para otro.

Regina dio un suspiro y se sentó junto a ella –cuando la maldición se rompió yo estaba horrorizada, no podía creer que hubiera vivido como esposa de David y que esperara un hijo suyo, tuve que llevar esa farsa unas semanas mientras trabajaba con Emma para derrotar a mi hermana, no deje que me tocara más y resulto muy confuso para el… el vivir con él, me hizo conocerlo, a pesar de todo nunca habíamos tenido una verdadera platica, no lo conocía…y me enamore Mary Margaret.

-te enamoraste… y no pensaste en mí?

-lo hice, créeme… luche con todas mis fuerzas, me negaba a aceptarlo, nunca hice nada para separarlo de ti, pero cuando él me confeso que sentía lo mismo, decidí confesarle mis sentimientos también, esto no fue por hacerte daño, no fue por darle un padre a mi hijo, es solo amor… sé que te hicimos daño, pero el negar esto solo sería hacernos infelices a ambos.

-de verdad lo amas?

-con todas mis fuerzas.

-aun no lo comprendo y sé que me llevara un tiempo aceptarlo… es solo que él era, es… el amor de mi vida y saber que ya no lo es más es muy difícil, necesito alejarme por un tiempo.

\- lo entiendo.

-pronto será un hombre libre y podrán formar la familia que tanto quieren.

\- lo se… -Mary Margaret se levantó, mientras que Regina la acompañaba a la puerta, mientras caminaban Regina recordó el ingrediente faltante en el hechizo para revivir a Cora.- ohh espera –con un movimiento de manos Mary Margaret quedo paralizada, Regina convoco un frasco y una pequeña daga y con cuidado tomo una de sus manos y le hizo una pequeña herida para recolectar un poco de sangre en el frasco, una vez que tuvo la necesaria, una luz brillante elimino cualquier rastro de la herida y con otro movimiento rápido Mary Margaret salió de su trance.

-si? –se giró a verla.

-espero… sé que será difícil, pero quizás con el tiempo podamos llevar una relación cordial.

-tal vez, adiós Regina. –salió de ahí, sin siquiera una idea de lo que había pasado.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando un David ansioso tocaba el timbre de la mansión.

-hola –Regina abrió sonriente.

-lista? –mientras le daba un beso a modo de saludo.

-más que lista!, vamos- Regina tomo su bolso y ambos se dirigían al hospital.

-estas nerviosa? –cuestionaba David mientras conducía.

-no… ansiosa tal vez.

-es un niño Regina, lo sé!

-ya veremos lo que dice Whale –sonrió, luego de unos minutos se aclaró la garganta. –hoy me visito Mary Margaret.

-qué? Te hizo algo? – cuestionaba alarmado.

-no… solo hablamos.

-y que paso?

-hablamos mucho, de nosotros… creo que comprendió David, me dijo que pronto firmaría el divorcio y serias libre para formar una familia conmigo.

David sonrió al escuchar eso –Mary Margaret es una buena mujer… siempre le tendré un gran cariño, sabía que tarde o temprano entendería, solo será cuestión de tiempo.

-lo se…fue muy duro para ella, la lastimamos sin querer.

-ella estará bien, encontrara un hombre que la haga feliz.

-también deseo eso.

-y como va lo de Cora? Has hablado con Gold?

-no… aún no he hablado con él y… tenemos todos los ingredientes David.

-de verdad? –decía sorprendido.

-si… hemos hecho un buen trabajo recolectando todo, el resto será obra de Zelena.

-entonces pronto tendré una suegra? –decía bromeando.

-si las cosas salen bien sí.

-por nuestro bien lo espero.

Luego de llegar al hospital, ambos se dirigieron al consultorio y esperaron pacientemente a ser nombrados, después de unos minutos Whale los llamaba, le hizo algunas preguntas a Regina y finalmente una enfermera la acompaño a ponerse una bata, cuando salió David esperaba ansioso sentado a un lado de la camilla.

-estamos impacientes? –decía bromeando Whale.

-así es y más te vale que te apures. –contesto Regina fingiendo enojo.

-muy bien, vamos a ver… -le levanto la bata y le puso el gel, cosa que hizo que Regina se estremeciera un poco, luego de unos minutos donde Whale pasaba el aparato por el vientre de la alcaldesa, con una gran sonrisa los observo –es muy claro el sexo de este bebe, quieren saber?.

-acaso no estamos aquí por eso? Habla de una vez!

-Regina cariño cálmate… cuéntanos Whale. –sonrió David apenado.

-es una niña! –la cara de Regina no tenía precio, los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

-una niña? –cuestiono casi susurrando.

-es lo que dije, tendrás si las cosas siguen así una niña saludable y debo decir… si se parece a ti por demás bella. –guiño el ojo.

-cierra la boca Whale.

-tendremos una hija –David sonreía como un tonto.

-te lo dije! Lo sabía… sabía que sería una niña.

-será una pequeña princesa.

-tienen alguna otra duda? –cuestiono Whale.

-no, gracias.

-bueno los dejare un momento a solas.

Luego de salir Whale, David se abalanzo a besar a Regina.

-estoy tan feliz.

-yo también cariño, aun no puedo creerlo… es decir sé que estoy embarazada, que te tengo a ti… pero todo parece tan surrealista, jamás creí tener tanto y ser tan feliz.

-vete a acostumbrando mi amor. –le volvió a besar.

Al día siguiente David, Regina, Emma, Henry, Archie y Zelena entraban en la cafetería de la abuela para celebrar el hecho de saber que era una niña la que esperaban.

-lo mismo de siempre? –cuestionaba la abuela luego de verlos llegar.

-lo mismo de siempre abuela, ya nos conoces –contesto David.

-a que se debe la celebración? –interrumpió Rubí.

-mi mama tendrá una niña –contesto rápidamente Henry.

-es eso cierto? –cuestiono la abuela con una gran sonrisa.

-apenas lo supimos ayer –contesto Regina.

Y ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, la abuela se acercó a Regina y le dio un abrazo –felicidades –le dijo al oído –seguramente será un torbellino conociendo los genes que tendrá, pero no puedo esperar a conocerla.

-gracias abuela. –Regina sonrió tímida, ante la sonrisa de todos.

-gracias por tu apoyo abuela, siempre te has mostrado a favor de nosotros, eso te lo agradecemos mucho –decía David conmovido.

-un niño siempre será una bendición y las cosas se dieron como tenían que pasar.

Rubí observaba sin decir una palabra.

-tu no dirás nada? – le cuestiono Emma.

-yo… -apenas si le salían las palabras.

-di algo niña! –le reprendió la abuela, haciendo reír a Henry.

-felicidades a ambos, será genial ver una bebe en el pueblo, desde hace tiempo que no tenemos una, no le faltaran brazos para arrullarla

\- gracias –respondió Regina.

Luego de una suculenta comida y las felicitaciones de los ahí presentes la campanilla de la cafetería sonó y Gold entraba aproximándose a ellos.

-Regina –se paró frente a ellos.

-Gold… todo era cierto, estas aquí. –tanto Regina como Zelena apenas ocultaban su nerviosismo.

-lo estoy y tu también… embarazada, del príncipe –hizo una mueca.

-las noticias vuelan.

-no sabes cuánto.

-vaya trabajo que hiciste Zelena.

-nadie se queja. –contesto con sarcasmo.

-y estas aquí… compartiendo con todos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-he cambiado. –Archie le tomo la mano ante la mirada de Rumplestiltskin.

-ya lo veo… me pregunto hace cuanto cambiaste.

-me llevo un tiempo.

-sabes estoy buscando el dueño de un libro… es un libro muy raro, curiosamente creo que es de Oz.

-y?

-me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas.

-estamos celebrando Gold, podrías dejar eso para luego? – cuestiono Emma.

-te buscare Zelena –dijo sin apartar la mirada, para después retirarse de ahí.

-él lo sabe! – dijo enseguida Zelena.

-no lo creo o al menos no está seguro, de lo contrario no se hubiera ido tan tranquilo. –respondió Regina.

-debemos traer a Cora.

-tranquila Zelena –le froto la espalda Archie.

-no puedo estar tranquila Archie –decía casi desesperada.

-no dejaremos que te haga daño Zelena – respondió David.

Pasaron dos días en los que tanto Zelena como Regina no habían salido de la mansión, Zelena había estado muy nerviosa desde el encuentro con Gold, eran las 10 de la noche cuando Regina escucho un grito proveniente de la sala, inmediatamente corrió hacia allá observando a Gold suspender por el aire a Zelena.

-aléjate de ella! –grito enseguida, convocando una bola de fuego.

-yo no haría eso querida, esto no se trata de ti.

-es mi hermana, no dejare que le hagas daño.

-tú no puedes decirme que hacer.

-pero yo si –la mirada de Gold se tornó en sorpresa y espanto cuando vio a Cora aproximarse.

-tu?

-soy yo Rumple… ahora suelta a mi hija! –grito enérgica.

* * *

**Y que mi Cora está aquí! XDD y bueno antes de que me reclamen en el siguiente capítulo pondré un flasback explicando como la revivieron y sobretodo las reacciones de las tres! Es solo que me encanta el suspenso jijiji y bueno para los que son fans de Belle y Rumple… lo siento u.u… pero aquí no habrá Rumbelle, creo que saben a dónde va eso verdad? y que es niña! XD hay siempre he querido que Regina tenga una niña u.u.. se que tal vez no sea sorpresa para todas porque en casi todos los fics le ponen que tiene una niña, pero no pude evitarlo XDD espero que no se enfaden con eso XD, bueno espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente gracias a los nuevos seguidores, ahora tarde más por la graduación pero ya pronto tendré vacaciones! Y espero actualizar más rápido, sugerencias sobre la historia serán muy bien recibidas! Que quisieran leer?**

**aelynb:** trate de no tardarme pero tuve mucho trabajo, ahora que este de vacaciones espero hacerlo rápido y respecto a Cora hay ps ya el prox capi veremos las reacciones! Me encantara escribir momentos entre Regina, Zelena y Cora.

**NarcissaMinerva**: gracias por tus reviews! Me encanta recibirlos *.* espero que este capi no haya sido la excepción y te haya gustado, que te parece lo de Cora, Rumple y Belle? Me encantaría saber tu opinión!

**evazqueen**: haha siempre quise q alabaran la comida de Regina en el programa, siento que podrían explotar mucho de ella en esa faceta XD y pues ya salió Rumple espero que me cuentes que te pareció y que esperas de la historia!

**GabyEvilRegal4Ever123:** muy bienvenida a mi fic! XDD me encantan los reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado, siempre trato de subir cada semana o cada 4 días, solo que he andado atareada con el trabajo, pero ya tendré tiempo para ser más constante, que te pareció el capi?


	18. Chapter 18

-Flashback-

-lo tienes? –cuestiono Regina nerviosa.

-lo tengo…-Zelena empezó a pronunciar una serie de palabras en un idioma desconocido. –dame el corazón. –Regina le puso en su mano el corazón de Cora, ambas lo miraron mientras Zelena lo baño en una especie de pócima, el corazón antes de color opaco y seco, fue recobrando color, se tornó en tonos negros pero sin duda entre gritas sobresalía un rojo intenso –está libre de veneno –sonrió victoriosa –ahora mama.

Zelena ahora abrió el ataúd de su madre y con un movimiento de manos el cuerpo se encontraba recostado en una cama improvisada, hizo movimientos con sus manos al aire, Regina la observaba embelesada, orgullosa de su hermana de lo buena que era, la pelirroja le coloco el corazón a Cora y de pronto de sus manos salió una luz brillante que se suspendió sobre el cuerpo de Cora, Zelena bajo las manos y la luz flotaba aun para después en un movimiento rápido entrar al cuerpo de Cora, ambas miraban temerosas esperando que hubieran tenido éxito, luego de unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos la matriarca de la familia abría sus ojos lentamente.

-lo hicimos! –casi grita Zelena, Regina emocionada abrazo a su hermana.

-que paso? Dónde estoy? –Cora miraba alrededor –Regina? Eres tú? –sus ojos apenas se acostumbraban a la luz.

-mama! –Regina se aproximó a ella con una gran sonrisa, Cora se reincorporo y se fundió en un largo abrazo donde las lágrimas abundaban.

-tu estas… embarazada? –cuestiono con incredulidad.

-ha pasado un tiempo mama.

-quien eres tú? –de pronto se dirigió a Zelena que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-mama… -se adelantó Regina observando el temor de su hermana –que es lo último que recuerdas?

-yo estaba… -hizo una mueca tratando de recordar –estaba en la tienda de Rumple, tu… llegaste y me pusiste el corazón? –Regina asintió-luego…todo se volvió negro.

-moriste… tu corazón estaba envenenado, no lo sabía, ha pasado un tiempo desde entonces.

-cuanto tiempo paso?

-un par de años –los ojos de Cora se abrieron de más ante la sorpresa. –creo que será mejor que hablemos en casa. –con un movimiento de manos las tres fueron transportadas a la mansión, justo en la sala y con unas tazas con té caliente listo para degustar.

-muy bien estamos aquí… aun no me has contestado quien es ella. –tomo una taza de té con tranquilidad observándolas.

-yo soy…Zelena, soy tu hija.

De no haber sido porque Cora ya se había quitado la taza de té de la boca, lo habría escupido de la impresión. –de que hablas?

-mama –interrumpió Regina –sabemos que tuviste una hija, antes de que yo naciera, la abandonaste y nos reencontramos.

-es eso cierto? –se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a Zelena haciendo que esta se pusiera de pie frente a ella –eres mi hija? –Zelena asintió con la cabeza entre lágrimas. –lo siento tanto, lo siento… -le dio un fuerte abrazo –perdóname, yo no quería…- las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, apenas si era consiente que tenía su corazón de vuelta.

-lo sé –se separó de ella –conocemos la historia.

-Zelena fue quien te trajo de vuelta mama.

-no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda.

Cora seguía llorando tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas –lo siento, estoy muy emocionada, no sé qué me pasa –decía confundida.

-tienes tu corazón madre –Cora se tocó el pecho, constatando lo que le decía Regina –es verdad… lo tengo.

Regina se acercó y la abrazo –bienvenida de nuevo madre, ahora nada podrá separarnos- Regina se zafo de un brazo y busco a Zelena obligándola a uniserseles.

-mis hijas… por fin las tengo a ambas. –las tres sonrieron entre lágrimas.

Luego de que unos minutos se convirtieran en horas de plática, tenían tanto por decirse.

-Regina me contaras como paso eso? –señalando a su vientre.

-tuviste dos hijas, acaso no lo sabes? –esto hizo que Zelena se carcajeara.

-muy graciosa. –replico su madre.

-pues… yo solo me enamore. –decía casi apenada.

-y quien es el padre?

-ohh no lo creerás mama. – Zelena interrumpió casi emocionada.

-es… David.-la cara de confusión de Cora le hizo saber que no sabía a quién se refería –mejor conocido en el bosque encantado como Charming.

-ohh dios… en serio?

-en serio… cuando Zelena nos maldijo, lo hizo sin nuestros recuerdos y a mí me dejo como la esposa de David.

-juro que nunca pensé que acabarían juntos! – levanto la mano en señal de promesa –solo lo hice para evitar que rompieran mi maldición.

-y fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer hermana, de lo contrario esta pequeña princesa no estaría aquí –se froto el vientre.

-es una niña? –cuestión Cora.

-lo es… apenas nos enteramos.

-siempre quise que tuvieras un hijo…no me malinterpretes sé que Henry es tu hijo y yo lo considero mi nieto, pero me alegra que estés viviendo esta etapa.

-gracias madre… y las sorpresas no se acaban, aquí nuestra querida Zelena se casa.

-te casaras?

-si…creo que también te sorprenderá con quien. –bajo la cabeza apenada.

-quien es el chico con suerte? –cuestiono Cora.

-recuerdas aquel hombre que secuestraste y luego me culpaste de ello? –pregunto Regina.

-nunca me alcanzara el tiempo para pedirte perdón hija.

-todo esta perdonado mama, de ahora en adelante no se mencionara nada de nuestro pasado… es el futuro el que nos importa.

-gracias, no merezco tanto de ustedes…espera –de pronto cayo en lo que le trataban de decir –el hombre que secuestre es tu futuro esposo?

-lo es!

-ohh dios mío, seguro me odiara el pobre hombre.

-no lo hace… solo creo que aun te tiene un poco de miedo –sonrió.

-tendré que cambiar eso cuanto antes.

-madre… las cosas han cambiado mucho, no solo David está conmigo… -casi lo decía con temor –Emma la madre de Henry, se ha convertido en una gran amiga.

-y Mary Margaret? –cuestiono enseguida.

-bueno aunque nuestra amistad se rasgó un poco con lo mío con David, ella ha comprendido y nos respetamos.

-entiendo… crees que lo arruinare?

-no quise decir eso. –enseguida se disculpó.

-no te apures cariño, tienes que tener dudas con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras…dios! Se siente tan diferente tener mi corazón de vuelta… es como si las emociones estuvieran a flor de piel –esto hizo que ambas hijas sonrieran –por mí no tendrás preocupaciones, yo no seré la causa de arruinar lo que tanto trabajo te ha costado construir y que te hace feliz… lo digo por ambas, yo solo quiero su felicidad.

-hay otra cosa –la voz de Zelena se tensó. –también te hemos traído de vuelta como aliada en fuerzas, soy indirectamente la causa de la muerte del hijo de Rumplestiltskin, el buscara venganza –la cara de Cora cambio cuando escucho el nombre del oscuro.

-necesitamos proteger a Zelena mama.

-y lo haremos de eso me encargare yo. –contesto enérgica.

Luego de un par de horas, las tres coincidieron que lo mejor sería descansar, Regina le entrego la ropa que con anticipación habían preparado, así como le mostro su cuarto, debido a que no era la primera vez que Cora había estado ahí, las cosas fueron más sencillas, por la madrugada Regina no podía dormir, habían sido demasiadas emociones, bajo a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua cuando se encontró a su madre bebiendo de una copa lo que parecía ser vino y mirando por el ventanal de la mansión.

-tu tampoco puedes dormir? –cuestiono provocando un susto a su madre.

-Regina… -le sonrió – el día de hoy fueron de muchas sorpresas.

-lo se…

-gracias por darme una oportunidad más…una que yo no merecía después de todo lo que hice.

-mama… del pasado ya no se habla en esta casa.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti… no sabes cuánto. –los ojos de Regina se pusieron vidriosos. –siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, siempre lo estuve… siempre has mostrado esa fuerza, incluso cuando te creías derrotada tu nunca lo estabas, eres muy fuerte amor y ver todo lo que has construido… mírate, haz forjado un vínculo con tu hermana, tienes a tu hijo contigo, un hombre que te ama y una hermosa princesa en camino, haz llegado muy lejos cariño.

-te falto decir y una madre que yo sé que lo daría todo por nosotros.

-así es… lo haría Regina.

-lo sé… madre note como te cambio la mirada cuando Zelena te conto lo de Rumplestiltskin, -Regina volvió a notar la misma reacción - lo ves? De esa mirada estoy hablando.

\- Rumplestiltskin y yo tenemos una historia muy complicada. –se acercó al pequeño comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas invitando a Regina a hacer lo mismo.

-que tan complicada? –cuestiono acomodándose en la silla.

-mucho… tanto que él pudo ser tu padre. –los ojos de Regina fueron de asombro.

-wow… no me esperaba eso.

\- él no le hará daño a Zelena, no mientras yo esté aquí.

-fin del flashback-

Luego de unos segundos en shock el cuerpo de Zelena cayó al piso provocando un grito.

-tú estabas muerta –finalmente Hablo el oscuro.

-al igual que tu como me han contado… Regina, Zelena salgan de aquí.

-no podemos dejarte… -justo repicaba Regina cuando Cora la interrumpió.

-he dicho que salgan… déjenos a solas. –ante la determinación de su madre ambas hijas salieron de la mansión.

-el que estés aquí no cambiara nada Cora, ella debe morir. –dijo con odio.

-ella no mato a tu hijo Rumple, tu hijo y tu novia fueron los que hicieron el conjuro.

-porque ella les proporciono el libro! –casi grito.

-ella lo escondió… aun si ella no hubiera puesto el libro en tu castillo, su determinación por revivirte los hubiera llevado a él.

-bueno eso es algo que nunca sabremos.

-ha sido un largo tiempo no es así? –se acercó y le toco la cara.

-aun quiero matarla, lo sabes?

-es mi hija y no te dejare hacerlo.

-ella no es Regina… apenas si la conoces.

-es mi hija, con eso es más que suficiente… se del cariño que le tienes a Regina, es por lo que pudo haber sido para ti no es verdad? –la mirada de Rumple se tornó seria.

-eso es cosa del pasado.

-no cuando en tu lecho de muerte me hiciste aquella pregunta… no querías irte sin saber.

-estaba delirando, tú lo has dicho… era mi lecho de muerte.

-ella no mato a tu hijo y lo sabes… nada ganaras vengándote.

-ella…

-ella nada –interrumpió –tu sabes muy bien, quieres aliviar tu dolor con la única cosa que sabes hacer… matar, pero este no es el caso.

-desde cuando te volviste tan amorosa y protectora con tus hijas? –le cuestiono sarcástico.

-desde que tengo mi corazón de vuelta. –la mirada de Rumple fue de sorpresa.

-tú tienes tu corazón?

-lo hago…- Rumple estaba aún en shock –no dices nada?... haz un trato conmigo Rumple.

-qué? –la miro confundido, Cora sabía que eso era su debilidad.

-haz un trato conmigo… la vida de mi hija.

-a cambio de qué?

-tú decides.

-solo así?

-confió en ti.

-ha pasado un largo tiempo Cora créeme yo no soy el mismo.

-lo eres… -se acercó más a él, casi sintiendo su respiración –detrás de todo ese odio, deseos de venganza… lo eres, eres el mismo que conocí hace años.

-lo que podría querer podría ser algo que te podría llevar a tu fin.

-no me importa… se los debo a ellas… la vida de mis hijas a cambio de lo que quieras.

-estas segura?

-es eso un sí? –Rumple le dio la mano en señal de sellar el trato – sellémoslo como en los viejos tiempos –su manos buscaron la cara de Rumple mientras le daba un beso, cosa que al principio se resistió pero termino aceptando el oscuro.

-trato hecho. –mientras desaparecía en una nube y Cora se quedaba sonriendo, no le importaba si eso significaría su muerte, ella solo quería a sus hijas con vida.

* * *

**Uyuyuy espero que les haya gustado el flashback! Próximo capi? Reacciones! Reacciones de David, Henry y demás personas ante el regreso de Cora XD espero que les haya gustado, subí capi porque en primer lugar andaba inspirada y en segundo lugar como esta semana estaré ya de vacaciones, tendré mucho trabajo resguardando todo mi salón de clases XD así que no sabía cuándo podría escribir y actualizar y como siempre lo he dicho yo odio los fics que tardan tanto en hacerlo, así que no quería ser uno de ellos XD en cuanto a los reviewssssss ashhh ps ya para que les digo verdad? Hahahah naaaa yo sé que en este fic en particular les gusta leer pero no comentar XDDD pero yo valoro mucho a los que lo han seguido haciendo capitulo tras capitulo, así que gracias a ustedes a esas que menciono al final es por lo que he seguido la historia, gracias de nuevo! Saludos a todos.**

**evazqueen**: ameeeeeeee tu reviewwwwwww! *.* Creo que eso me lleno de inspiración para actualizar, gracias por ello y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Espero que el flashback haya sido de tu agrado y dime q te parece la interacción Cora-Rumple? XD

**Narcissaamainerva**: gracias por el review! Y deseaba que tuvieran esa reacción cuando deje lo de Cora al final, y awww fíjate q estaba-estoy un poco con el temor que no les agrade lo que estoy tramando con Rumple, ya que sé que hay mucha gente que ama la pareja rumbelle, sin embargo espero que le den una oportunidad a lo que estoy haciendo y me digan que les parece, por lo pronto tu qué opinas?

**Rosalie en Jacob**: muchas gracias por el review! Creo que no te había leído antes y créeme los review son más que bien venidos, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!


	19. Chapter 19

Luego de unas horas, Regina y Zelena llegaban a la mansión.

-mama! – grito Regina alarmada –no debimos dejarla.

-ella nos lo pidió. – respondió Zelena mientras ambas entraban a la mansión.

-estoy aquí! No es necesario gritar. –decía desde la sala.

-cómo estás? –cuestiono Zelena.

-estoy bien.

-te hizo daño Gold? –ahora preguntaba Regina sumamente preocupada.

-quien? –cuestiono confundida.

-Rumple –corrigió.

-no… todo está bajo control, él no les hará daño.

-como lo sabes? Porque estas tan tranquila?

-hicimos un trato –confeso mientras se sentaba en un sofá, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-qué clase de trato? –siguió cuestionando Regina, a pesar de las ganas de Zelena de hablar con su madre aún no se sentía cómoda al respecto.

-eso queda entre nosotros dos, lo que a ustedes les debe de importar es que Zelena está a salvo, él no las tocara.

-estás hablando en serio? –le recrimino –como puedes pedirnos que nos quedemos tranquilas sabiendo que hiciste un trato con él? Que pidió a cambio?

-Regina, cariño… tendré mi corazón pero yo soy la madre aquí… y se cuidarme sola, ustedes están a salvo y es lo importante.

-te hará daño? –finalmente se animó Zelena a cuestionar.

-no…-titubeo un poco. –podrían confiarme esto a mí? Créanme yo sé cómo manejar a Rumple.

-pero…

-sin peros Regina –esto lo hizo alzando la voz.

-está bien… no diremos nada, es solo que no queremos perderte, no ahora que estas de regreso.

-lo se… lo siento si me exalte –se acercó a su hija menor –estate tranquila, tú me conoces… acaso crees que me daría por vencida tan rápido? –Regina la abrazo.

-confiaremos en ti… solo ten cuidado.

A la mañana siguiente Cora se despertó muy temprano y cuando paso por el cuarto de Zelena la observo arreglándose frente al espejo, se acercó en silencio hasta que la pelirroja noto su presencia observando su reflejo en el espejo.

-me asustaste –sonrió apenada.

-lo siento – Cora se acercó hasta estar detrás de ella, tomo el cepillo que estaba usando Zelena y le cepillo el cabello. –eres muy hermosa Zelena.

-gracias.

-necesitamos hablar cariño.

Zelena se dio la vuelta para observarla –mama no es necesario, sabemos lo que paso.

Cora dejo el cepillo y le tomo la mano a Zelena para invitarla a sentarse en la cama –no me importa que tu sepas lo que paso, necesito que lo escuches de mí. –le tomo las manos –yo era muy joven… y muy ingenua, creí ciegamente en las palabras de un hombre, después no supe nada más de él y tú ya venias en camino, trate de idear un plan en el que pudieras estar a mi lado y yo poder rehacer mi vida.

-pero no funciono, no es así? –Zelena le dio una sonrisa débil.

-me acusaron de robo frente a Leopoldo… mi nueva vida se derrumbó de nuevo frente a mis ojos, quería tenerte conmigo pero eso significaría que nunca dejaría de ser la hija del molinero –Zelena derramo una lagrima al escuchar eso. –Zelena…estaba equivocada, mis deseos de ser una reina, de tener un nombre no me llevo a nada, me arrepiento de no haberte dejado conmigo.

-fue lo mejor, de lo contrario Regina no estaría aquí.

-lo se… quiero… sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, quiero que me perdones, tal vez no ahora… pero quiero que nos lleguemos a conocer y me sientas como tu madre.

-mama… -resoplo sonriendo –siempre quise llamarte así, nunca comprendí porque me habías abandonado, luego supe por todo lo que habías pasado y lo comprendo… de verdad que lo hago, eso no quiere decir que no me duela, pero lo hago mama… las tres, tanto Regina, tu y yo… hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por tener nuestros finales felices y en el proceso hemos tomado las peores decisiones, ahora es diferente… por primera vez creo que hay esperanza para nosotros… siento que estamos haciendo las cosas bien.

-y seguiremos así.

-no sé qué paso entre tú y Rumple, pero solo quiero que sepas que lo podemos vencer entre las tres, te necesitamos aquí mama.

-gracias hija –le dio un fuerte abrazo que fue interrumpido por su hermana menor.

-está listo… -entraba casi gritando, cuando las observo abrazadas bajo un poco el volumen –están bien?

-lo estamos… solo conversábamos –respondió Cora.

-bueno, yo venía a avisar que está listo el desayuno y mi hijo y David vendrán en cualquier momento.

Luego de que la familia estaba presentable, entre las tres pusieron la mesa.

-donde aprendiste a cocinar Regina? –cuestiono Cora mientras ponía los platos.

-es una larga historia mama. –justo en ese momento sonaba el timbre –esos deben de ser Henry y David, Zel…

-lo tengo! –mientras se dirigía a abrir.

-hola tía –decía Henry sonriente parado en la puerta acompañado de su abuelo.

-hola mocoso –le revolvió el cabello –listo para conocer a tu otra abuela?

-esto será emocionante –dijo David entrando.

Al pasar al comedor Regina los recibió con una gran sonrisa, se acercó y beso la mejilla de Henry y saludo con un beso rápido en los labios a David.

-huele delicioso –sonrió David.

-buenos días – dijo Cora acercándose a ellos.

-Cora… ha sido mucho tiempo. –le tomo la mano y bajo un poco la cabeza.

-porque haces eso? –cuestiono Henry burlón.

-es por respeto chico.

\- al parecer aquí las cosas son muy diferentes así que evitemos hacerlo –respondió Cora.

-abuela… yo soy…

-Henry… lo sé, has crecido mucho, eres todo un joven, le darás a tu abuela un abrazo? –Henry se apeno un poco y se acercó a recibir el primer abrazo de su abuela.

Luego de pasar a sentarse al comedor, la comida era saboreada por todos, Regina casi había hecho un banquete.

-todo esta delicioso cariño –dijo David.

-Gracias. –sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

-David… -hablaba Cora- no quiero entrometerme pero no entiendo porque no duermes en casa, tu lugar querido es al lado de tu esposa y tu hija por nacer. –todos abrieron los ojos de más y solo se escuchó la risa burlona de Henry.

-mama…-justo iba a responder Regina cuando David la interrumpió.

-señora Regina y yo no estamos casados.

-pero…

-mama lo estábamos debido a la maldición, pero David aún sigue casado con Mary Margaret.

-y que esperas jovencito? –contesto casi recriminando.

-estamos en proceso de divorcio señora, creo que un mes podría ser libre por fin.

Cora sonrió ante el comentario –ohh me alegra escuchar eso, entonces tendremos dos bodas que celebrar y no solo una. –Regina casi se atraganta con el jugo que bebía.

-creo que eso lo discutiremos después madre.

-lo sé, estoy segura que lo harán… después de todo, tendrás a su hija, es lo que corresponde cariño. –David solo estaba sonrojado ante los comentarios.

-abuela eres genial –dijo Henry con mirada burlona.

-gracias mi amor.

-creo que deberíamos terminar de comer. –dijo Zelena por fin.

Luego de la comida, David y Regina hablaban en el despacho.

-sabes… tu madre tiene razón.

-ohhh no le hagas caso David, ella…aún cree que esta en el bosque encantado.

-lo digo enserio… le doy la razón, mi hija se merece un padre que este con ella todos los días y tú también

-bueno tú lo dijiste, en un mes podrías ser libre. –se acercó y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos.

-te extraño.

-y yo a ti –Regina se acercó y David la tomo de la cara para darle un beso que se fue profundizando, solo paro para dejarlos tomar aire.

-quisiera despertar todos los días contigo.

-muy pronto amor –volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mayor pasión, esto hizo que gimiera un poco.

-si no hubiera gente en este momento –le beso dando mordiscos en sus labios –lo juro el plazo que nos estamos dando se iría por la borda.

-pero la hay y no quiero traumatizar a mi hijo o peor aún a mi madre. –sonrió entre besos.

-podríamos hacerlo rápido –sus manos viajaban al trasero de la alcalde.

-no David… no podemos.

-solo… -volvió a besarla y entre pasos torpes la recostó en el sofá. –necesito esto Regina.

-se lo dices a una mujer embarazada y llena de hormonas? –se burló mientras seguía el juego de besos, las manos de David se adentraron a su vestido, haciendo que esta gimiera, justo en ese momento…

-ohh por dios! –Zelena entraba al despacho, en cuanto vio lo que ocurría salió de ahí casi corriendo.

Rápidamente David se incorporó y le tendió la mano a Regina para que hiciera lo mismo, David no pudo contenerse y soltó una risa.

-no te burles!... te lo dije, gracias a dios no era mi madre.

-crees que la traumatizamos? –pregunto burlón.

-ni de cerca, ella y Archie me han dado espectáculos peores.

-en serio? Nunca lo hubiera pensado de Archie.

-al parecer mi hermana puede corromper gente con facilidad.

-bueno… no estuvo tan mal verdad? –le robo un beso.

-detente!

-bien… pero Regina esto lo tenemos que terminar en otra parte –le volvió a besar.

-salgamos de aquí!

La pareja salió del despacho entre risas burlonas, se dirigieron a la sala donde Henry le mostraba a una Cora muy entretenida como usar un celular.

-mama! – Saludo Henry –deberías comprarle a la abuela un celular.

-Henry me dice que con ese aparato podremos estar comunicados. –respondió Cora.

-tiene razón, te daré uno madre. –Henry y Cora sonrieron ante eso, justo en ese momento sonaba el timbre, luego de unos minutos Zelena y Archie entraban a la sala.

-mama… -Zelena se aclaró la garganta –este es Archie…mi prometido.

Cora se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a él, haciendo que al médico le diera un casi ataque de pánico.

-Buenas tardes… creo que ya son tardes –le tendió la mano Cora para saludarlo.

-Ho..Hola señora –casi tartamudeaba – buenas tardes, Zelena está muy contenta de que usted esté aquí con nosotros.

-querido… -se aclaró la voz –sé que lo que paso entre nosotros fue de muy mal gusto y lo siento… nunca me imaginé que algún día seriamos familia, espero que puedas perdonarme.

-no hay nada que perdonar, fueron otros tiempos.

-me alegra escuchar eso –todos en la sala sonreían ligeramente ante la charla.- estas emocionado con la boda?

-mucho… espero con ansias el día en que pueda llamar esposa a su hija.

-estoy feliz de que Zelena haya encontrado un buen hombre, estoy segura que serán muy felices.

-muchas gracias madre- contesto Zelena.

-mama… aunque no debería importarnos, creo que será bueno que la gente del pueblo te vea y sepa que estas con nosotros… que todo será diferente, no me gustaría una histeria colectiva –señalo Regina.

-no me importa lo que la demás gente piense, pero si es importante para ustedes, estoy de acuerdo.

-gracias… creo que una comida en la cafetería de la abuela podría ser el lugar perfecto.

La familia convivio por un par de horas, Henry estaba interesadísimo en todo lo que su abuela decía, Zelena se la paso haciendo bromas pesadas sobre lo que había visto en el despacho y David y Archie tenían una plática entre hombres, las cosas no podían ser más que perfectas, a las tres de la tarde todos decidieron que era hora de comer, se alistaron y se fueron compartiendo dos autos, Regina con David y Cora y Zelena se subió al auto de Archie con Henry, cuando llegaron a la cafetería de la abuela todos ahí se quedaron sin habla, la abuela por poco deja caer un vaso y Regina noto el nerviosismo de todos.

-buenas tardes –dijo con voz tranquila –sé que estarán sorprendidos –se dirigió a todos –esta de aquí como ya saben es mi madre… nuestra madre –corrigió dándole una mirada a Zelena- y así como me han dado su voto de confianza a mí y a mi hermana… estoy segura que se lo darán a ella, porque no les hará daño de ninguna manera. –los ojos de todos los ahí presentes aun eran de asombro.

Ante el silencio incómodo y observando a toda la familia unida la abuela saco a todos de su trance –muy bien! Quedo todo entendido, todos regresen a su comida! –casi ordeno.

-gracias abuela –le dijo David con una sonrisa.

-no tienen nada que agradecer… Cora, es bueno verte de nuevo y cambiada.

-no sabes cuánto, es bueno verte de nuevo también Gertrudis. –ambas compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

-Gertrudis? –cuestiono David ante la mirada de todos.

-es mi nombre, acaso creías que abuela era mi nombre chico tonto? –todos sonrieron ante eso.

-ustedes se conocían? –cuestiono Zelena.

-era mi dama de compañía por un tiempo –respondió Cora.

-es enserio? Yo no te recuerdo –contesto Regina.

-eso es porque solo estuve muy poco tiempo, tu madre tenía un carácter horrible…chica malcriada y testaruda. –todos rieron ante la mirada burlona de Cora.

-no discutiré eso… tienes razón. –respondió Cora.

-entonces Gertrudis… -justo iba a terminar su frase David cuando fue interrumpido.

-es abuela!... para todos ustedes es abuela, fin de la historia.

-ok queda más que entendido… bueno abuela tráenos lo mismo de siempre, agrega un plato más que Emma se nos unirá.

-muy bien, en un momento traeré su comida –resoplo para irse a la cocina.

Luego de unos minutos donde la plática era más que amena y degustaban sin preocupaciones su comida, el sonido de la puerta alerto la entrada de Rumple, todos se giraron a verle… sin embargo la mirada de él se centró en una pequeña mesa donde Belle y un chico al que todos conocían como Will comían, el ambiente se tensó un poco cuando el oscuro se acercó a la mesa de la que era su novia.

-qué pasa? –cuestiono Cora casi susurrando.

-ella es Belle. –respondió Regina.

-quien?

-la novia… o ex novia más bien de Rumple.

-ohh

La mirada de Belle y su acompañante era de miedo.

-Rumple… -finalmente dijo Belle.

-creí que habíamos dicho que hablaríamos después…pasaron los días Belle y tú nunca viniste. –le recrimino.

-este no es el lugar Rumple.

-y donde es el lugar?

-Rumple… -la chica no sabía ni que decir.

-señor estamos…-el chico Will se atrevió a interrumpir.

-tu cierra la boca! –casi grita ante la mirada de todos.

-Rumple por favor… -Belle decía con voz entre cortada y se paraba de su asiento tratando de calmarlo.

Todos pudieron ver como el puño que mantenía cerrado el oscuro de pronto estaba convocando una bola de fuego, Regina intento ponerse de pie para detenerlo cuando la mano de su madre lo evito.

-vamos a hablar si eso es lo que quieres. –continuo la chica.

-no te dejare ir así con el Belle. –contesto Will.

-desde cuando tú le dices o no que hacer? –justo cuando iba a casi arrojarle una bola de fuego, otra mano lo detuvo haciendo que se girara.

-aquí no Rumple. –dijo con voz tranquila Cora.

-suéltame. –casi le ordeno.

-no lo hare, vamos salgamos de aquí. –Rumple volteo a ver a su alrededor notando la escena que estaba causando, los ojos de miedo de todos los ahí presentes, tomo la mano de Cora y con un movimiento rápido ambos fueron envueltos en una nube morada, trasladándolos a la casa de Rumple.

-es un hermoso lugar. –comento Cora luego de observar la casa.

-porque lo hiciste? –se quejó Rumple, agarrando de un estante un vaso y llenándolo con licor.

-no era el lugar.

-soy el oscuro me importa muy poco si es el lugar o no. –se bebió de un trago el licor.

-la amas? –cuestiono Cora.

-bueno crees que si no lo hiciera estuviéramos aquí ahora?

-esa no es una respuesta, te pregunte si la amas.

-que te importa? Porque haces esto?

-tu sabes porque. –contesto acercándose a tomar un vaso y llenarlo de licor también.

-no juegues conmigo Cora, no te libraras de nuestro trato.

-no lo hare.

-por supuesto que no… no lo permitiré querida.

-que deseas?

-quiero que mates a ese tipo que estaba con Belle. –finalizo arrebatándole el vaso de licor y bebiéndolo de un solo trago.

* * *

**o.o! ese Rumple! Ya veremos cómo reacciona la matriarca de la familia XD, espero que les haya gustado el momento familiar en casa de las Mills, no me olvidado de mi evil Charming, es solo que le quiero dar la importancia a cada personaje, en el próximo capítulo sin duda David recibirá lo que tanto necesita 1313 hahahhaa en cuanto a Cora y Rumple…esa pareja me encantaaaaaaaaaa! Hahaha lo siento si son fans del rumbelle u.u… espero que igual disfruten la historia, Gertrudis! hahaha como solo sabemos que la llaman abuela y viuda Lucas pues me invente el nombrecito, espero que les gustara XDD gracias a los que siguen la historia recientemente, espero que les haya gustado el capi y me comenten sobre ello o que quisieran ver en los siguientes capis, cuando me mencionan que quieren ver esto o lo otro siempre trato de incluirlo XD saludos a todas.**

**NarcissaMinerva:** hay siiiiiiiiiii la tratare de poner buena, no tannnnnn buena pero si digna de que se le de una oportunidad, que te gustaría ver en el siguiente capi?

**Melissa Swan:** eres muy bienvenida al fic! XD muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, en cuanto a Cora omg yo adoroo a Cora, espero que les guste hacia dónde va su historia aquí.

**evazqueen**: pues para alla vamossssss… esperemos que a todos les guste la pareja XDDD hahah quise poner a Cora llorona porque ps apenas tenía su corazón y quería que se extrañara de las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, pero ya no más lloridos de su parte bueno al menos que lo amerite la situación XDD trate de que hubiera ese momento evil Charming no quiero descuidar a ninguna pareja, en el próximo habrá mucho mas de ellos.

**Rosalie end Jacob:** fíjate que desde un principio como era la primera vez que escribía un fic de OUAT me prometí no poner una trama mágica, porque he leído muchos fics y no me llaman la atención que metan brujas que se inventen poderes y así, no me considero tan creativa para escribir sobre ello, así que quise una trama donde se mencionara y hubiera poderes muy de vez en cuando, al menos solo los más obvios, en cuanto a la historia de este Rumple… jijij tal vez más adelante veamos una pelea donde Rumple intervenga, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza aun no puedo adelantar nada hasta q se concrete en la historia pero espero usar las habilidades del oscuro en próximos capis XD

**GabyEvilRegal4Ever123**: hahahha fue muy chusco para mi escribir la escena del comedor con Cora de acosadora con David hahahah espero que te haya gustado, en el próximo veremos la reacción de Mary Margaret! Gracias por el review!.

**Zary Curhm:** eso nunca! Yo también amo a Cora! Hahahha espero que te guste hacia dónde va su historia XD muchas gracias por el review!.


	20. Chapter 20

-por que quieres que haga eso? –cuestiono Cora, sentándose en un sofá frente a él.

-acaso no es obvio? –contesto sirviéndose más licor.

-no me necesitas para eso querido.

-lo hago, Belle nunca me perdonara si lo hago yo.

-y la crees tan tonta como para ignorar que sea tu idea que yo lo mate?

-no puedo quedarme así! –casi grito.

-Rumple… mírate, estas casi ebrio… por una niña? –decía en tono tranquilo.

-cierra la boca! –grito nuevamente –no te quieras librar de nuestro trato.

-no es eso amor.

-no me llames así.

-ven acá… -se levantó y lo tomo del brazo.

-suéltame.

-estas ebrio, se te nota en esas ojeras que no has dormido…vamos…-esta vez el oscuro no opuso resistencia y se dirigieron a donde estaba su recamara.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la abuela todos estaban sumamente preocupados.

-crees que debemos de ir a buscarla? –cuestiono Emma.

-no… ella sabe lo que está haciendo. –respondió Regina.

-cariño es de Rumplestiltskin del que estamos hablando –dijo David.

-y yo hablo de mi madre, créanme ella sabe cuidarse sola.

-Regina… -se acercaba Belle a la mesa- quiero agradecerles por alejar a Rumple de aquí, no sé lo que hubiera pasado.

-no es a mí a quien tienes que darle las gracias, es a mi madre.

-lo se…parece que conoce bien a Rumple, no sabía que alguien tuviera el poder de controlarlo.

-pues ya la conoces querida –respondió Zelena, haciendo sentir a todos un tanto incómodos.

-si… bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos, gracias de todos modos.

-adiós belle. –dijo Emma con una sonrisa ligera, cuando salio de ahí – Zelena nadie las estaba atacando.

-pareciera que estaba más preocupada por la relación de mi madre con Rumple que ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza que Cora pudiera estar en peligro.- recrimino.

-tranquila Zelena –trato de calmarla Regina –no hay de qué preocuparse, lo digo enserio, si hay alguien que le puede hacer frente a Rumplestiltskin es Cora… de eso que no les quede dudas.

Luego de unos minutos Regina, David y Zelena regresaban a la mansión, esperando que Cora se comunicara de algún modo, los nervios aunque quisiera ocultarlo se apoderaban de ella conforme transcurría el tiempo y no había rastro de Cora.

-toma… -David le entrego un té.

-gracias –sonrió ligeramente, justo cuando iba a empezar la charla una nube morada se formó en medio de la sala dejando al descubierto a Cora. –mama! –grito emocionada.

-hola, lo siento si los preocupe… estoy bien.

-que paso?

-Rumple estaba ebrio, no sabe lo que hace…quiere matar a ese chico.

-a Will? –cuestiono David.

-en efecto, no piensa con claridad… escucha hija, solo vine para no preocuparlas, pero me gustaría estar ahí cuando despierte… no quiero que cometa una locura.

-mama no es nuestro problema. –dijo Regina seria.

-Regina, no puedes hablar en serio. –contesto David asombrado.

-por supuesto que si…esos son problemas maritales y disculpa si no quiero que mi madre se ponga en peligro por eso.

-no lo estoy Regina.

-eso no lo sabemos, tu misma has dicho que no sabe lo que hace.

-es necesario hija, no te preocupes –se acercó a ella y le tomo las manos –confía en mi… se lo que hago-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí envuelta en una nube morada.

-parece que tu madre tiene todo controlado.

-esperemos que permanezca así.

-ahora querida… -se acercó a rodearla por la cintura con sus brazos –creo que tú tienes que relajarte, han sido demasiadas emociones y esta nena –le toco el vientre –debe permanecer tranquila también.

-lo se…

-ahora… que podría hacer para relajarte? –fingía confusión para después darle besos alrededor del cuello.

-no se… que se le ocurre señor Nolan? –sonreía dejándose consentir.

-lamento interrumpir la escena amorolica –esto hizo que los dos se separaran apenados. –algunas noticias? –cuestiono preocupada Zelena.

-mama vino.

-en serio?

-si… lo hizo por muy poco tiempo, solo para avisarnos que está bien, que tiene todo controlado y se quedara con Rumple.

-wow… vamos Cora! –decía burlona

-ni siquiera lo menciones –se quejó – estará ahí porque se asegurara que él no cometa ninguna locura.

-si claro… -resoplo.

-podrías dejar de insinuar eso?

-como quieras hermanita… pues bueno en vista que las mujeres Mills han decidido tener una gran noche –guiño el ojo –me voy con Archie… no me esperes, no me agradezcas David. –burlona.

-adiós cuñada. –sonrió David sonrojado, luego de que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta –bueno… las cosas están bien de nuevo… estamos solos. –volvió a acercarse a ella.

-estamos solos. –le dio un beso en los labios.

-que más podríamos hacer?

-tu qué crees? –sin darle tiempo de contestar la tomo en brazos dispuesto a llevarla a la recamara.

-David, por dios bájame.

-ohh noo… a sido demasiado tiempo, me dejaras hacer lo que yo quiera –antes de terminar la oración una nube los envolvió y aparecieron en la recamara. –genial –fingió quejarse.

-crees que te dejaría que me subieras en brazos por la escalera en este estado?

-no confías en mí?

-en ti si cariño… en tu fuerza… no tanto.

-ya veremos! –la tumbo en la cama haciendo que Regina diera un grito.

Luego de que Regina se acomodara en la cama David le ayudo a quitarse los zapatos y las medias, Regina levanto los brazos para que este sacara con facilidad el vestido, luego de esto se quedó recostada sin nada más que su ropa interior color negro y de encaje, observaba divertida como David arrojaba los zapatos aun lado, mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón con torpeza y se los quitaba con casi desesperación, se sacó la camisa de un movimiento y solo quedo en ropa interior cosa que hizo que Regina le diera una mirada sexy y se relamiera los labios, David subió a la cama con sumo cuidado, el embarazo de Regina era avanzado y temía hacer algo mal, así que trato por todos los medios de evitar ser una carga sobre ella, ambos se besaron al principio lento, degustándose uno del otro, tenían la casa para sí mismos y habían estado tanto tiempo sin tener un momento de intimidad que querían que durara el mayor tiempo posible, luego de besos lentos que David le propino por el cuello y la mandíbula Regina lo atraía más hacia ella –estas cómoda? No te estoy aplastando? –cuestiono preocupado – por supuesto que no, sigue –ordeno, cosa que David obedeció volviendo a su cuello para luego bajar hacia su pecho, cuando los tomo con las manos, Regina gimió un poco y se incorporó un poco ayudándolo a desabrochar el sostén y tirarlo al piso, cuando los pechos de Regina estuvieran en todo su esplendor frente a David, este dio una sonrisa por demás boba –que pasa? –cuestiono Regina confundida – es… son muy grandes Regina –esto hizo que la alcalde rodara los ojos –hombres… todos son unos bobos –sin darle tiempo de seguir con su discurso David capturo una vez más sus labios y esta vez con su mano masajeo sus pechos, haciéndola estremecerse, paso un pulgar por su pezón haciendo que se pusiera erecto y Regina se estremeciera –estamos sensibles? –cuestiono burlón –no sabes cuánto… continua- esta vez sus pechos fueron capturados por su boca, David hacia círculos con su lengua haciendo que esta se encorvara de placer, poco a poco fue quitando sus panties dejándola totalmente desnuda y con su mano derecha fue masajeando su intimidad hasta que se centró en su clítoris, Regina ya empezaba a gemir más fuerte, los sonidos que hacia Regina eran tan excitantes para el que su miembro estaba ya erecto. –dime lo que quieres… -mientras su mano seguía moviéndose frenéticamente en círculos –David Nolan déjate de juegos y cógeme de una vez –decía casi furiosa, David sonrió burlón y sin más preámbulos se acercó a ella para estar en posición y dio la primera embestida, Regina dio un grito que asusto al príncipe –ohh dios, te hice daño? Estas bien? –Regina suspiro -estoy bien tranquilízate David, es solo…que ha sido un tiempo y todas estas malditas hormonas parece que el placer se duplicara , no pares –David la beso en los labios y volvió a embestir, esta vez lentamente para después poco a poco coger el ritmo, ambos gemían y pequeñas gotas de sudor sobresalían de sus frentes –estoy a punto de llegar Regina –dijo David con dificultad –no te atrevas!... solo…-seguía gimiendo –espera un poco… solo un poco –la respiración era entrecortada, apenas si podía hablar -puedes hacerlo! –ambos llegaron al orgasmo entre gemidos, Regina pudo sentir como David la llenaba mientras aun su cuerpo temblaba, luego de unos segundos el miembro de David volvió a la normalidad, justo cuando se iba a quitar –no lo hagas –aun recobrando la respiración –quiero sentirte un poco más. –la cabeza de David estaba enterrada en su cuello –no creo que dure mucho ahí – sonrió –lo que dure… solo quiero tenerte un poco más- cuando el miembro de David salió por sí solo, este rodo a su lado, atrayéndola a su pecho.

-te amo Regina.

-yo también te amo. –las respiración volvía a ser normal mientras su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de David.

-nunca pensé que me enamoraría de la reina…-se burló.

-tú me odiabas.

-no te odiaba… siempre me pareciste una mujer muy hermosa, me intrigabas.

-yo si te odiaba.

-oye! –se quejó.

-solo soy sincera –con risa burlona –aunque siempre quise tener sexo contigo.

-de verdad?

-bueno intente besarte estando malditos y me rechazaste.

-es verdad… lo siento, aunque solo para que conste… estuve pensando en ti toda esa noche.

-eres un mentiroso.

-es verdad, no podía creer que te sintieras atraída a mí y creo que te empecé a ver con otros ojos… de una forma más sexual.

-bueno finalmente te atrape en mi cama. –dijo sarcástica.

-y no quisiera salir de aquí –le beso la cabeza- te extrañe tanto… tenerte así.

-yo también.

-pronto estaremos así… te lo prometo Regina.

-lo se…-levanto la cabeza y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.-luego de unos minutos el cansancio los venció y durmieron plácidamente.

Al día siguiente en otra casa, los ojos de Rumple se abrían ante la luz que entraba por la ventana, un dolor en la cabeza producto de la resaca hizo que gimiera de dolor, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo notar la silueta de una Cora con mirada expectante sentada en un sofá aun lado de su cama.

-estaba esperando que despertaras… no quería despertarte yo, te hice el desayuno –sin decir nada, se paró de su asiento y salió del cuarto.

Rumple hacia memoria de lo ocurrido el día anterior, entro al cuarto de baño y se vio al espejo, estaba hecho un desastre, rápidamente se dio un regaderazo y cuando estaba presentable bajo a la cocina, encontrando a Cora ahí con un café en la mano y otra taza esperando por él.

-cómo te sientes?

-estoy bien… que haces aquí? –tomo el café y le dio un sorbo.

-de nada –dijo sarcástica- solías tener buenos modales en el bosque encantado.

-bueno las cosas han cambiado querida.

-ya veo…

-porque sigues aquí?

-insistes en preguntar… y creo que sabes la respuesta, tal vez solo la quieres escuchar de mi boca.

-déjate de juegos Cora.

-ya olvidaste la respuesta que te di a tu pregunta cuando estabas en tu lecho de muerte? –Rumple la miro serio –tengo mi corazón Rumple… tu sabes porque estoy aquí.

-las cosas han cambiado.

-lo se… cambiaron, pero estoy aquí y no me iré… no esta vez –se acercó a él y le tomo la cara con las manos, Rumple se estremeció pero no se apartó. –sé que las cosas son diferentes… pero nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos. –se acercó más y le dio un beso lento, Rumple al principio se quedó impávido sin respuesta, pero cuando Cora lo atrajo hacia ella por la cintura, no pudo evitar que su mano se deslizara por su espalda y responder, al principio torpe y temeroso, para después entreabrir los labios y darle entrada, Cora casi sonreía ante eso, luego de que la respiración les obligara a separarse, Rumple aun la veía sorprendido, ella le paso los dedos por los labios para quitarle el lápiz labial que se había quedado en él. –es como los viejos tiempos verdad? Creo que será mejor que me vaya… espero que disfrutes el desayuno querido, nos veremos luego. –se acercó una vez más y le dio un beso rápido en los labios para luego desaparecer y dejar aun Rumple aun sin palabras por lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

**Okkkkkkkkkk….este capítulo estuvo un poco subido de tono, bueno después de 18 capis creo que era un poco justo y necesario ese acercamiento entre nuestra pareja adorada XD espero no haber ofendido a nadie u.u y bueno… chicas déjenme informarles que pronto llegara a su fin este fic, creo que le doy unos tres capítulos más, no me gusta que sean tan largos los fics que luego siento que se convierten en relleno y pierden calidad, así que espero que termine así como he venido publicando XD, AHORA UNA PREGUNTITAAAAA! XD ya estoy ideando otros fics, tengo la idea de un Golden Queen…*me gusta muchoooo, no me maten* hahahaaa tengo otra idea de un fic corto de Cora/Rumple, no sé cómo se llame ese shipper y podría ser otro EvilCharming, con que creen que debo empezar al terminar este fic? u.u… no me malinterpreten amoooo con locura el Outlaw Queen pero habiendo tanto fic de ellos, como que no me nace escribir de ellos, me basta con ver los capis XDD, así que me gusta escribir de lo que los productores se niegan a darnos XDDD espero que les haya gustado el capi y espero sus respuestas, para poner manos a la obra!XDD**

**NarcissaMinerva: **ohhh ps andaaaaaa que Cora como habrás leído no quiere matar al Will, así que esperemos lo siga convenciendo de que es una mala idea XD me gusta esa pareja, creo que mataron a Cora muy rápido, siendo un personaje que podía dar mucho, gracias por el review y espero tu respuesta a mi pregunta! XD

**Melissa Swan:** yo también amo a Cora! Y nooo al menos en este capi no se ha ensuciado las manos! XD y rumbelle no estará en este fic u.u… *puppy eyes* y Zelena con Rubi?...uyuyuy esa pareja sería muy sexy y explosiva! XDD si Zelena se volviera buena en la serie me gustaría verla con…Will o con…hay no se con quien así que apoyo tu moción porque se quede con Rubi! Hahahhaa

**evazqueen:** hahah si es muy chistoso escribir sobre ella, me imagino que todos los aparatos eléctricos la harían saltar de susto XDD y pues ya David y Regina aplacaron sus ganas! Hahaha espero no haber pervertido menores u.u…y noo mi Cora ya es buena… no tan buena pero al menos no es ya asesina XD que fic me recomiendas que inicie al terminar este?

**gabyEvilRegal4Ever123:** vdd que si? Hay yo en cuanto vi el capi donde Cora beso a Rumple dije de aquí soy! Hahahhaha como que ambos son muy misteriosos y queda la parejita XD bueno al menos en este fic habrá más de ellos!, gracias por el review y espero respuesta a mi pregunta *.*


	21. Chapter 21

-mira quien está en casa! –sonrió burlona Zelena luego de que Cora hiciera su entrada en la cocina donde las hermanas desayunaban.

-buenos días a ti también hija –contesto tomando un vaso de jugo de la mesa.

-como te fue? –cuestiono Regina.

-creo que lo hice reflexionar sobre lo que intentaba hacer.

-hay algo entre tú y el oscuro mama? –cuestiono Zelena mientras Regina casi escupía el té que bebía.

-eres muy directa Zelena –respondió calmada, esto le valió una mirada de susto de Zelena.

-mama Zelena solo… -trataba de intervenir Regina.

-tranquila Regina no voy a perder la calma, sabes Zelena en el bosque encantado si Regina se hubiera atrevido a cuestionarme de esa manera le hubiera valido un castigo muy severo, pero esto no es el bosque encantado y yo no tenía mi corazón como ahora, ustedes son unas mujeres adultas… son hermosas, inteligentes y muy poderosas; tu no creciste conmigo cariño –se dirigió a Zelena –y creo que lo único bueno de eso es que no tuviste que sufrir mis reglas estúpidas, eres directa y me resulta un tanto divertido que seas así.

-mama lo siento de verdad, no quise ser imprudente.

-no lo eres.

-me encanta esta nueva Cora –se acercó Regina a darle un beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le acercaba un plato de fruta.

-y a mí me gusta tener a mis hijas cerca.

-y bien? Me darás una respuesta entonces? –cuestiono burlona.

\- muy bien Zelena parece que no me dejaras en paz –sonrió llevándose un trozo de fresa a la boca – Rumple y yo tenemos un pasado… todo lo que se de magia se lo debo a el y estuve a punto de casarme con él. –ambas hijas la miraban con asombro.

-wow…enserio? –exclamo Zelena.

-bueno imagino que eso hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera casado con Henry.

-y tú lo amas? –seguía cuestionando la pelirroja.

-Zelena! – la reprendió Regina.

-qué?, oye yo me voy a casar, tu … imagino que harás lo mismo cuando David este libre, si mama encuentra la felicidad, bien por ella! –levanto el vaso de jugo que bebía a modo de brindis – dios… te das cuenta? Si mama fuera pareja de Rumple… vaya pareja! Sería una pareja, más bien la pareja más poderosa –sonrió casi emocionada.

-cierra la boca Zelena -decía Cora casi sonrojada.

-es verdad! Pero bueno, no has contestado.

-yo… no sé qué pasara entre nosotros y no creo que en realidad sea relevante, lo importante ahora es que no se vuelva loco y quiera cometer una locura.

-que paso ayer madre? –cuestiono seria Regina.

-bueno… el bebió mucho, quería matar a ese chico yo solo lo tranquilice… eso creo.

-no creo que el desista de eso.

-él es el oscuro por dios santo, es una vergüenza que se comporte de esa manera por una niña. –Zelena le dio una sonrisa a Regina que esta capto inmediatamente, si estaban en lo cierto podían notar celos en su comentario.

-ellos tienen su historia… -Regina se aclaró la garganta – aunque bueno, eso termino… ella solo siguió con su vida, nadie la puede culpar, espero que él sea prudente y se comporte como tal.

-seguirás en contacto con él? –cuestiono Zelena.

-lo haré.

-me encanta la pareja, digo… el casi me mata pero será genial tenerlo en la familia.

-eso fue un error cariño, estaba dolido por la muerte de su hijo, le hice ver que tu no eras responsable.

-gracias mama, yo te apoyo sabes… tú y el…

-creo que nos quedó claro eso Zelena –decía burlona Regina.

-bueno basta de hablar de Rumple y mejor centrémonos en algo que he querido preguntar desde que llegue, Zelena te casaras pronto y no sé cómo celebren aquí una boda, pero eres mi hija y tiene que ser digna de ti… tienes todos los preparativos listos?

-de hecho mama –sonrió ligeramente – no tengo casi nada.

-qué? –casi se la comía con los ojos –pero tu dijiste que la boda era en un mes.

-madre… Zelena quiere una boda sencilla, aquí no invitaremos a gente de otros reinos, solo estaremos la gente más cercana.

-ohh… bueno pero tendrás el vestido no? Te habrán tomado medidas, la costurera no puede trabajar tan rápido –Zelena soltó una risita burlona. –de que te ríes?

-lo siento mama, aquí compras el vestido en una tienda, tu solo llegas y lo elijes.

-tendrán que tenerme paciencia, aun no se mucho de aquí.

-no te preocupes mama –dijo Regina – y Zelena no tiene aún el vestido, porque no vamos a las tiendas? y podríamos comprarte algo de ropa para ti también, algo que tu elijas.

-me parece perfecto, me daré un baño y en cuanto esté lista vamos, les parece?

-nada me daría más gusto mama –respondió Zelena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Después de terminar de desayunar con sus hijas, Cora subió a su cuarto y se dio un baño, la vida en Storybrooke era tan diferente y ella era demasiado exigente consigo misma, quería aprender todo de las costumbres, no le gustaba ser avergonzada debido a su ignorancia, al salir del baño se cepillo el cabello y con un movimiento de manos su cara fue maquillada de manera impecable con sus habituales labios rojos y como vestimenta uso un traje negro de saco y pantalón, se miró al espejo y no pudo dejar de pensar que había pasado el tiempo por ella, era atractiva eso lo sabía, su belleza aún seguía intacta pero no podía compararse con la chica a la que llamaban Belle y que era la razón del comportamiento de Rumple, eran tan diferentes, no solo en edad, ella rebozaba de juventud y parecía alguien a la que podía clasificar como héroe, se preguntó si aquel beso que se había dado con el oscuro horas antes significaría algo para él, luego de unos minutos bajo para encontrarse con sus hijas y salir de la mansión.

Regina y Zelena no podían estar más contentas y eso lo pudo notar la gente del pueblo al verlas caminando por las calles, sin poder evitarlo llamaban la atención, con su estilo impecable y personalidad única, parecían sacadas de un show de televisión sobre gente elegante, recorrieron las tiendas hasta que en una de ellas y luego de probarse más de ocho vestidos, Zelena salió ataviada con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo que hacia lucir su cintura, el escote tipo corazón dejaba ver sus atributos de manera elegante y sin mangas con finos detalles de encaje, en cuanto salió del probador las miradas de Regina y Cora fueron de aprobación acompañadas de una sonrisa, Zelena al verse al espejo enseguida supo que ese era el vestido indicado, luego de comprar el vestido se dirigieron a tiendas donde Cora podría elegir algo de ropa, al estar ahí, la matriarca de la familia se sorprendió de lo variado de la ropa y casi se ruborizo cuando le mostraron la ropa interior, el estilo de Cora siempre fue elegante, acostumbrada a ser tratada como parte de la realeza, siempre lucio los mejores vestidos, en esta tierra las cosas eran diferentes, pero sin dudas eligió ropa que representara su estilo y personalidad, Regina le ayudo a elegir bien y aunque al principio se reusó a mostrar partes de su cuerpo, compro faldas tipo tubo y blusas con escotes decentes en chifon o gasa.

-en este mundo hay mucha variedad de ropa. –casi se quejó Cora.

-la hay, pero créeme todo lo que has elegido está muy bien madre, lucirás preciosa. –respondió Regina.

-gracias hija, pero por muy interesante que sea observar tanta variedad de estilos y texturas estoy muy cansada, creo que lo que compramos es suficiente por ahora.

-ohh mama, apenas empieza la diversión, has comprado ropa tan linda, tendremos que sacarte más seguido y esa ropa interior que elegiste estoy segura que a…

-no te atrevas! –interrumpió enseguida –querida por mucho que me divierta, aun no estoy acostumbrada a tanta libertad para hablar de temas íntimos.

\- ok me callo – sonrió –solo digo que está muy bien… le encantara –casi susurro mientras Cora rodaba los ojos.

-muy bien, salgamos de aquí, por mucho que yo también haya disfrutado nuestra salida, los pies me están matando. –se quejó Regina.

-solo a ti se te ocurre en tu estado usar zapatos altos.

-podre estar embarazada pero no pienso perder mi estilo. –sonrió.

-muy bien hijas, salgamos de aquí. – era tanta ropa que habían comprado que les hubiera sido imposible cargarlas al auto, por lo que con un movimiento de manos Cora las hizo desaparecer y enviarlas a la mansión, luego de eso las tres caminaban rumbo al auto cuando se toparon con una Mary Margaret que si no hubiera sido por el shock en el que estaba, hubiera soltado un grito al ver a Cora.

-Cora… -dijo con dificultad.

-Snow. –respondió seria, Mary Margaret no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, estaba parada frente a la mujer que la había odiado más y que la llamaba por su nombre en el bosque encantado.

-Mary Margaret –intervino Regina al ver su expresión de susto. –ella no te hará daño, ella…

-lo se… Emma me contó que tiene su corazón, yo solo espero que no sea uno de tus tantos engaños Cora.

-créeme querida no lo es, de ser así no estarías aquí con vida –Zelena giro su cabeza para soltar una risita que no pudo contener – he cambiado, por mucho que cueste creer y estoy disfrutando mucho con eso, tengo a mis hijas, dos nietos –eso hizo que Mary Margaret bajara la cabeza, aun le dolía el que Regina tuviera un hijo de David – no pienso echar a perder eso, siento haberte echo daño Snow… y sé que tal vez nunca podremos llevarnos bien debido a eso, lo respeto… solo espero que al menos nuestro comportamiento sea civilizado.

-espero que lo entiendas Mary Margaret –decía Regina tratando de tranquilizarla.

-tengo otra opción? –dijo burlona.

-oye! –justo le iba a recriminar Zelena cuando la chica de pelo pixie la interrumpió.

-aun no termino –subió la voz -eso no quiere decir que no lo entienda…si es verdad todo lo que dices Cora y espero que sea así, por el bien de todos, por mí no habrá problemas.

-es bueno saber eso. –respondió Cora.

-aclarado eso, con tu permiso Mary Margaret.-dijo Regina haciendo que la familia Mills siguiera su camino.

En las semanas siguientes Cora ayudo a Zelena con los preparativos de la boda, Regina y David eran cada vez más unidos y constantemente se le veía al príncipe en la mansión, él había tomado el consejo de Cora y decidió que aunque no durmiera ahí tenía que estar el mayor tiempo posible con Regina y hacerle saber que aunque no estuvieran comprometidos aun, el estaría con ella, Cora por su parte siguió frecuentando a Rumple, sus deseos de venganza habían disminuido y constantemente se ponían a charlar recordando su tiempo en el bosque encantado y aunque el oscuro no lo admitiera cuando la vio ataviada con su nueva ropa lo dejo sin respiración y los sentimientos que había tenido por ella poco a poco despertaban.

-mañana será la boda de Zelena –dijo Cora sentándose en el sofá como había sido su costumbre últimamente, Rumple la miro fijamente, la reina de corazones llevaba una falda tipo tubo y una blusa con un escote considerable, el pelo recogido con unos cuantos rizos sueltos, zapatos altos negros y los labios rojos, esos labios que lo besaban de vez en cuando desde el regreso de Cora, no quería admitirlo pero poco a poco el recuerdo de Belle fue perdiendo importancia.

-bueno querida, mi asistencia no ha sido requerida ahí –le dio un sorbo a una copa de vino – creo que casi matar a la novia fue la razón –dijo sarcástico.

-de hecho… Zelena me dijo que te diera esto –le mostró una invitación –eres el abuelo de Henry, eso te convierte en parte de la familia y… eres mi amigo. –Rumple resoplo burlándose.

-no creo que me quieran ahí.

-yo lo hago.

-Belle estará ahí con ese tipo –se quejó.

Cora se paró de su asiento dejando la invitación en la mesa de centro y se acercó a él, el perfume enseguida le embriago –yo estaré ahí… creí que con eso bastaba –casi podía sentir su aliento. –creo que me equivoque –justo se iba a dar la vuelta cuando el brazo de Rumple la detuvo.

-no te vayas… lo siento –dejo la copa en un estante y se puso frente a ella –yo…Cora… -las palabras le resultaban difíciles de decir –mis sueños han cambiado.

-que quieres decir? –cuestiono ella.

-antes soñaba con Belle, la quería de vuelta… quería matar a ese tipo.

-y ahora?

-ahora solo sueño contigo… has estado conmigo desde que volviste, no me has dejado, ni siquiera cuando me comportaba como un idiota ebrio, es solo que… no se cómo hacer esto…con Belle no funciono –suspiro – desde hace tiempo no dejo de pensar en ti –Cora sonrió.

-eres un tonto diablillo. –puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-te deseo… -casi le susurro.

-y que esperas? no soy virgen cariño –eso hizo que Rumple casi se carcajeara y le besara con pasión; entre pasos torpes y besos que le dejaban marca de labial por la cara y cuello, se dirigieron a la habitación, fue entonces cuando Rumple casi con brusquedad le quito la blusa y se alejó un poco, confundiendo un poco a Cora por el gesto, mientras el la miraba con detenimiento.

-a esto le llamo modernizarse querida –sonrió al ver su sostén negro con detalles en rojo.

Cora sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella siguiendo con el juego previo recordando los viejos tiempos, dándole rienda suelta a la pasión que los caracterizaba, luego de unos minutos una Cora muy desnuda y recobrando la respiración descansaba en el pecho del oscuro, el pelo ahora estaba suelto y un tanto desordenado.

-siempre quise estar así contigo. –decía Rumple agitado aun y besándole la frente –quien diría que sería en este mundo.

-y después de los dos revivir. –sonrió Cora.

-hemos pasado por mucho.

-lo se…pero valió la pena no? –levanto la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

\- y vaya que si –le volvió a besar los labios –tú me quieres ahí… mañana?

-lo hago… solo si está bien para ti, no quiero obligarte.

-estaré contigo, no te importa estar a mi lado o lo que digan de nosotros?

-querido… cuando me ha importado?. –dijo burlona.

Rumple sonrió volviéndola a besar.

En otro lado de la ciudad un Archie era corrompido por David, los enanos y parte de los hombres del pueblo en la madriguera del conejo.

-ohh por dios, Zelena me matara si se entera –decía nervioso sentado en una silla, casi sudando mientras una chica en un bikini muy pequeño le bailaba.

-disfruta tu ultimo día de soltero Archie! –le animaba David.

-y quizás de vida… no se sabe con esa bruja –dijo Leroy susurrando para sí mismo mientras bebía una cerveza.

Mientras que los chicos bebían y hacían que Archie cumpliera con retos bobos como beber varios tequilas en determinado tiempo, bailar con las chicas y cantar como locos, en la cafetería de la abuela las chicas también celebraban a su modo.

-wooooooohoooooo –gritaba Zelena al beber directamente de la botella de tequila.

-vaya que tienes garganta de acero –dijo Rubí burlona.

-esta chica sí que es un roble, ha bebido como ebrio y sigue de pie –le dijo la abuela burlona a Regina.

-bueno chicas el momento ha llegado! –grito Emma haciendo que se girasen a verla, las invitadas incluían a Rubí, Aurora, la abuela, Ashley, Kathryn, Emma y Regina, habían invitado a Mary Margaret por cortesía pero rechazo la oferta, aun no sentía cómoda conviviendo con Regina, todas gritaron cuando un hombre vestido de policía entro a la cafetería.

-me han dicho que alguien a infringido la ley –dijo seductoramente el hombre.

-ohh por dios –dijo Regina rodando los ojos.

-sí que sabes cómo divertirte Emma –dijo la abuela emocionada.

El hombre se acercó a la novia y la puso unas esposas falsas y la hizo sentarse en una silla para luego hacerle un baile que hizo que todas gritaran entre porras, poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar en un micro shorts y bailarle a una Zelena nada nerviosa.

Luego de unos minutos el hombre se iba dejando a las mujeres riendo y totalmente extasiadas.

-eso estuvo muy bueno, gracias Emma. –dijo Zelena.

-hey lo mejor para la familia. –levanto el vaso del que bebía en señal de brindis –y bueno yo sé que aquí mi futura mama no se está divirtiendo igual que nosotros porque no puede beber nada, así que pongamos música para bailar.

-ohh no… -dijo Regina negando con la cabeza.

-si Regina vamos! –la animo Zelena.

Rubí se apresuró a poner música.

-enséñanos tus mejores pasos alcaldesa! –dijo la abuela.

-cierren la boca –rodó los ojos.

-nada de cerrar la boca –la voz de Emma denotaba que casi estaba ebria –vamos mamita.

-no me llames así –se quejó Regina.

-sin discusiones alcalde –esta vez Rubí se acercó y la tomo de las manos jalándola al centro mientras todas bailaban alrededor.

-están locas. –dijo mientras las miraba.

-hey es mi despedida… yo sé que mi hermana tiene ritmo –le guiño el ojo Zelena.

-al menos que tenga dos pies izquierdos y por eso su majestad no quiera bailar. –dijo Emma burlona.

-querida soy la reina, se bailar… todo.

-demuéstralo –dijo Rubí.

Regina se quitó el saco que traía ante los gritos eufóricos de las mujeres y caminando sexy le tomo las manos a Zelena y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-cómo demonios puede ser sexy estando embarazada? –cuestiono Rubí a Aurora.

-es la reina. –contesto entre risas.

-abuela tú no te escapas –Emma la atrajo al centro mientras todas bailaban.

Ambas despedidas fueron por la tarde, todos sabían que beberían y no querían ningún incidente en la boda, las hermanas Mills llegaron a casa a las ocho de la noche entre risas, Zelena le dio las gracias Regina, mientras se dirigían a su cuarto dispuestas a recobrar fuerzas para el gran día.

A la mañana siguiente la mansión era un caos, gente corriendo por todos lados, algunos adornando el jardín que era donde se celebraría la boda, mujeres entrando y saliendo para ayudar a la novia con su maquillaje y peinado, Regina se encontraba en su recamara vistiéndose cuando alguien entro sin tocar.

-estas bellísima –sonrió David al verla.

-ohh por dios, me has dado un susto –se quejó –me ayudarías? –se dio la vuelta para que David le subiera el cierre del vestido, este al hacerlo no perdió oportunidad para besarle el cuello. –ohh cariño no hay tiempo para eso, después de la boda podemos desquitarnos –le guiño el ojo.

Regina llevaba un vestido corto negro, suelto debido al embarazo, sin mangas, con el cuello redondo, adornado con pedrería que le daban un aspecto sencillo pero muy elegante, el cabello lo llevaba recogido, aretes largos y maquillaje espectacular sin dejar sus clásicos labios rojos y zapatos altos.

-estas hermosa.

-eso ya lo dijiste –le sonrió, viéndose al espejo –tu no estas mal querido –dijo casi burlona –has visto al novio?

-si… vengo de allá, está temblando como una hoja, trate de calmarlo pero creo que solo lo empeoro, por eso decidí dejarlo solo para que se calme.

-siempre y cuando este frente al altar a nadie le emporaran sus nervios, iré a ver a Zelena –le dio un beso rápido para salir de la recamara.

Al entrar a la habitación Zelena se encontraba sola con la mirada casi perdida, mirándose en el espejo.

-Zelena? –entro Regina a la habitación –woww te ves hermosa, no puedo esperar a verte con el vestido, estas bien? –cuestiono luego de verla tan seria.

-hoy es el día, no es así? –sonrió nerviosa.

-lo es cariño –le froto los hombros. –qué pasa?

-pasa que hoy me caso Regina… nunca creí que tendría esto –decía casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-ohh no cariño… no te atrevas a llorar –casi lo decía como una orden – al menos hasta la ceremonia, no queremos que arruines tu maquillaje –la abrazo –escucha… esto y más te mereces, Archie es un hombre muy afortunado en tenerte.

-gracias hermana.

-te quiero –la abrazo de nuevo –no sabes cuánto.

El abrazo fue interrumpido por Cora cuando entro a la habitación, el vestido de Cora ceñido al cuerpo, escote redondo y el largo a las rodillas que dejaban al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas, de color azul oscuro, el cabello recogido y zapatos altos.

-mama… -dijo Zelena al verla entrar.

-vengo a ayudar a mi hija a vestirse. –sonrió orgullosa.

-las dejo entonces –dijo Regina sonriéndole a ambas.

Luego de una hora los invitados estaban sentados bajo un toldo esperando por los novios, el sacerdote se encontraba listo al frente, había muchos adornos de flores, la familia no había escatimado en gastos, todo había sido adornado de una manera muy elegante, Regina camino junto con David para sentarse al frente, justo al lado de Emma y Henry que ya esperaban ansiosos vestidos con sus mejores galas, del otro lado los asistentes se sorprendieron cuando el oscuro llego del brazo de la madre de la novia, incluso Belle que estaba con Will no pudo evitar sorprenderse, todos se giraron cuando Archie camino por el pasillo de los invitados para colocarse en posición a un lado del sacerdote, luego de unos minutos, todos se pusieron de pie cuando la música de violines les advirtió de la llegada de la novia, Zelena camino por el pasillo nerviosa, se reunió junto a Archie y ambos sonreían viéndose uno al otro, luego de las palabras del sacerdote, llegó el turno de decir sus votos.

-Zelena… te ves hermosa –dijo con la voz nerviosa Archie –nunca imagine casarme con una mujer como tú, eres demasiado buena para mi… te amo y desde que te conocí te amé… fue amor a primera vista, me tomo un tiempo conquistarte, pero valió la pena, te juro que no descansare hasta hacerte la mujer más feliz en esta tierra. –casi temblando le puso el anillo en el dedo.

-Archie… eres un hombre por demás noble, he cometido muchos errores en mi pasado y tu viniste a enseñarme lo que es el amor, gracias a ti salí de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida, gracias por amarme como lo haces, no merezco tanto… te amo y juro que tratare de ser digna de todo ese amor. –le puso el anillo.

-yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – dijo el sacerdote.

Archie tomo a Zelena de la cintura y la beso ante los gritos y aplausos de todos los presentes., luego de la cena las parejas bailaban al sonido de música suave, Regina sonreía al ver a Zelena sin dudas nunca la había visto más feliz.

Luego de la ceremonia -estas contenta? –cuestiono David mientras la tomaba de la cintura y bailaban lento.

-lo estoy y mucho… mírala –ambos dirigieron la vista hacia la hermana mayor que bailaba alegre con Archie, se podía notar el amor a kilómetros de distancia. –se ve tan feliz.

-y lo será…Archie la ama con locura.

-lo se…sé que serán felices de eso no me cabe duda.

-y que me dices de esa otra pareja? –cuestiono mirando a Cora y Rumple que bailaban mientras conversaban y reían.

-me sorprendió…no creí que el viniera y menos como pareja de mi madre.

-bueno era ya un hecho no?

-todos lo dábamos por hecho, a pesar de que mi madre no decía nada al respecto, pero una cosa es suponerlo y otra verlos.

-te molesta? –entrecerró los ojos al cuestionarla.

-no, por supuesto que no… si ella es feliz, yo lo soy por ella… en cuanto a Gold, él fue mi maestro y siempre lo considere una figura paterna… ahora es casi realidad –dijo burlona.

-tenemos una familia muy peculiar.

-ni que lo digas –sonrió para luego seguir bailando al compás de la música.

* * *

**Ok chicassssssss este capítulo estuvo muy largoooooo XDDDDD espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi *.*, les agradezco mucho los reviews y créanme tomo mucho en cuenta sus sugerencias, me disculpo por no contestar en esta ocasión los reviews pero es muy tarde en mi país XDD y al llegar de la calle encendí mi lap, no pude dejar de escribir y decidí publicarlo enseguida, si tiene algún error *espero que no* es por el sueño hahahha,****landaflrs, Melissa Swan, GabyEvilRegal4Ever123, evazqueen, My Dark Queen, NarcissaMinerva, aelynb y Katherine Marceline Herondale, muchas gracias por los reviews! y bueno por sus reviews creo que sus preferencias por el fic que escriba después de este es... hubo diversidad XD creo si mi edo de sueño no me engaña que gano el Golden Queen, seguido de Cora y Rumple no? XDD igual tratare de escribir todo lo que tenga en mente, gracias por responder a mi pregunta y falta menos para el final muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y como siempre espero sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció el capi y que quisieran ver en el siguiente capi! Saludos!**


	22. Chapter 22

Regina se paseaba por la mansión, se sentía tan vacía… Zelena se había mudado con Archie desde la boda hacía ya semanas y Cora se desaparecía con frecuencia para estar con Rumple y Henry estaba ahora con Emma por lo que solo le restaba esperar a David, la cena estaba lista y solo se dio un retoque del maquillaje para estar presentable, su embarazo iba muy bien, era una mujer saludable y cada día se cansaba más, los más de ocho meses le sentaban de maravilla, a donde quiera que iba la gente le preguntaba si podía acariciar su vientre, al principio le resulto difícil e incómodo y no podía evitar hacer alguna mueca cuando se lo pedían, pero conforme paso el tiempo ya le dio lo mismo y se dejó consentir, todos la trataban con sumo cuidado y aunque Cora se desaparecía por las noches, también lo hacía para darles privacidad a ella y a David, sin embargo por las mañanas Regina era por demás mimada por su madre, por las tardes Zelena hacia la mayoría del trabajo, Regina había sido demasiado testaruda para pedir licencia médica cuando cumplió los siete meses, es por ello que Zelena solo le dejaba hacer cosas sencillas para no estresarla y que se sintiera útil, cuando cumplió los ocho meses la obligaron a pedir la licencia médica, por lo que se aburría constantemente, ahora eran pasadas las siete de la noche y David le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa, estaba ansiosa esperándolo cuando de pronto sonó el timbre.

-buenas noches señora alcaldesa –le saludo David cuando le abrió la puerta y se acercó a darle un beso rápido.

-y bien? –cuestiono ansiosa.

-estas lista para tu sorpresa?

-tengo más de veinte minutos esperándola. –dijo fingiendo enojo.

-lo siento hubo algunos contratiempos, pero bueno… para ello voy a necesitar que vayas a la cocina y esperes ahí.

-qué? David no juegues.

-es necesario, te prometo que valdrá la pena, vamos cariño.

Regina rodo los ojos y a regañadientes se dirigió a la cocina, ahí escucho a gente susurrando y de pronto se escuchó un ruido fuerte, se moría de ganas de asomarse para ver quien más estaba ahí y que tramaban pero espero paciente, diez minutos después David se acercaba.

-ok, creí que no te ibas a aguantar, lo hiciste bien amor. –le beso la cabeza –ahora acompáñame a arriba.

-arriba?

-arriba he dicho –la tomo de la mano y ambos subieron por las escaleras, David la guiaba al cuarto que habían estado decorado poco a poco para la llegada de la nueva princesa.

-que hacemos aquí? –cuestiono confundida frente a la puerta del cuarto.

-abre. –le respondió con una sonrisa boba.

Cuando Regina abrió la puerta ahí estaba la cuna más hermosa que había visto, tallada en madera y con detalles adornado con pequeñas rosas, le habían puesto una cobija y una pequeña almohada rosada y aun lado estaba una mecedora también de madera, se sorprendió cuando vio un pequeño caballo de madera pintado color blanco con detalles en rosa, que sin duda su hija usaría cuando tuviera la edad, Regina no podía decir nada, su expresión era de asombro, si bien sabia por Emma que Marco le estaba haciendo una cuna, nunca imagino el nivel de perfeccionismo del anciano, la cuna y demás cosas eran bellísimas, los ojos de Regina se pusieron vidriosos al acercarse a la cuna y tocar la cobija, fue ahí cuando observo a un pequeño oso que estaba recargado en una esquina.

-y esto…-David se acercó –es regalo de Kathryn, me pidió que te lo mostrara cuando estuviera la cuna lista. –era un móvil colgante de pequeñas hadas hecho de cristal.

-todo es hermoso.- alcanzo a susurrar.

-lo ven chicos? Hicimos un buen trabajo. –decía sonriendo y mirando hacia atrás donde estaba Marco y Pinocho.

-Marco… -decía Regina casi apenada –esto… es hermoso, no tengo palabras para agradecerte este gesto.

-no hay nada que agradecer, mi chico y yo lo hicimos con gusto para la princesa.

-yo hice el caballo! –Respondió el niño con entusiasmo –mi padre me dijo que a ustedes les gustaba montar en el bosque encantado, pensé que tal vez a la princesa también le gusten los caballos.

-es muy hermoso pinocho, estoy segura que le encantara. –respondió emocionada.

-bueno solo queríamos entregar las cosas. –casi apenado mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-se van? Porque no se quedan a cenar? –dijo Regina de inmediato.

-ohh no queremos ser una molestia.

-por supuesto que no, no es nada comparado con lo que acaban de hacer.

-estoy de acuerdo con Regina, vamos a cenar, además ella es una excelente cocinera. –los animo David, cosa que el anciano asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

La cena fue muy amena, la plática de Marco era muy interesante, Regina se sorprendió como no lo había notado antes y le dio un poco de sentimiento que el sintiera afecto por su hija después de cómo se habían dado las cosas.

-David tenía razón, la comida fue exquisita. –dijo el anciano al terminar.

-es mejor que la de la abuela –dijo pinocho haciendo reír a todos.

-ustedes serán bienvenidos siempre en esta casa y estaré encantada de cocinarles. –decía una Regina muy halagada.

-muchas gracias, creo que es hora de irnos.

Marco y Pinocho salieron de la mansión dejando a David y Regina completamente solos.

-te parece si vemos una película mientras descansamos de la cena? -guiño el ojo.

-me parece muy bien, por mucho que quiera hacer otra cosa, estoy llenísimo. –dijo David frotándose el vientre.

Cuando llegaron al sofá, Regina se iba a sentar cuando David la detuvo.

-qué pasa? –cuestiono confundida.

-tengo otra sorpresa para ti.

-otra sorpresa? –guiño el ojo –no me imagino que puede ser.

-si bueno… cuando dije que estaba muy lleno lo dije en serio –sonrió apenado.

-ohh entonces que es?

-esto –saco de su chamarra unos papeles –soy un hombre libre Regina.

-David… -no pudo terminar la frase porque enseguida se le quebró la voz y ya los ojos los tenia vidriosos, le dio un fuerte abrazo –no puedo creerlo.

-te lo dije mi amor… tengo que agradecerte -se separó de su abrazo y le tomo la cara con las manos. –has sido muy paciente, jamás me presionaste.

-por que confiaba en ti… lo hago y lo hare –le dio un tierno beso.

-te amo… nunca me cansare de decirlo.

-y yo te amo más.

-creo que no debimos cenar tanto verdad? –bromeaba.

-yo creo que en un momento estaremos bien y podremos celebrar –le volvió a besar.

Después de risas y entre platica, ambos se pusieron a ver una película, pasadas dos horas la película había terminado y David estaba sentado en un extremo del sofá y tenía las piernas de Regina en su regazo, mientras que ella estaba cómodamente recostada.

-se terminó la película… -le dio una mirada picara a Regina.

-así es.

-a qué hora regresa tu madre?

-de hecho… no va a regresar, vendrá hasta mañana por la mañana, ella hablo conmigo.

-sobre qué?

-bueno ella me comento… que siendo que todos conocen nuestra relación y que falta poco para la llegada del bebe, que si tu quisieras mudarte. –David la miro sorprendido –es solo sugerencia yo creo…

-Regina me encantaría. –la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-de verdad?

-no te lo había pedido porque aún estaba lo del divorcio y creí que no le parecería a tu madre.

-bueno ella está encantada contigo.

-se ganarme a las mujeres. –esto le valió un codazo –oyee!-respingo.

-de ahora en adelante solo debes de pensar en dos mujeres señor… bueno tres contando a Emma. –sonrió.

-solo ustedes… -se acercó a besarle.

-entonces, te mudaras?

-mañana mismo traigo mis cosas aquí.

-genial –le volvió a besar. –creo que ya nos recuperamos de la cena verdad? –con un movimiento de manos estaban en la recamara.

-yo estoy más que recuperado y tú? –se acercó a ella.

-cada día me siento más pesada… y me veo.

-no digas tonterías, te ves hermosa –le volvió a besar.

-no te importa?

-qué cosa?

-estar conmigo… tener sexo estando así? –decía casi apenada.

-estas bromeando verdad?

-David no estoy ciega.

-cierra la boca… solo mírate, tienes esas hermosas piernas que me encanta recorrer con mis manos, esa boca… -suspiro - que demonios tienen las mujeres Mills que todas usan labial rojo? –se quejó- , sabes lo que eso les provoca a los hombres?

-ok me acabas de decir que te sientes atraído por mi madre? –frunció el ceño.

-bueno es una mujer muy guapa… ya sé de donde sacaste tu belleza. –ante la mirada asesina de Regina- estoy bromeando! … eso no quiere decir que no sea guapa, bueno en que estábamos? Ohh si… -la tomo de la mano para guiarla a la cama, Regina se recostó y David le siguió a su lado, luego con sus manos toco sus pechos, esto hizo que ella gimiera –tienes estas dos grandes razones por las que yo a veces estoy desconcentrado en el trabajo.

-mis pechos te desconcentran?

-ohh si no sabes cuánto –bromeo – y luego tenemos esa cara… -recorrió su rostro con la yema de los dedos –eso hermosos ojos en lo que me pierdo al observarlos, ya hablamos de la boca verdad? –le beso y Regina casi ronroneo asintiendo con la cabeza – tenemos también esteeee –paso los brazos bajo Regina para agarrarle el trasero –dios, cuando estoy contigo no puedo dejar de tocarlo y cuando estamos en público tengo que ser cuidadoso si no quiero que me miren como me tiene embelesado y al final tenemos esto – le froto el vientre – el fruto de nuestro amor, porque a pesar de que estábamos malditos lo hicimos con mucho amor, solo que tuvimos que esperar unos meses para darnos cuenta, así que si me preguntas si me importa tener sexo con la mujer que acabo de describir… -resoplo – solo alguien estúpido tendría objeción, estoy seguro que ahora mismo soy el hombre más envidiado de Storybrooke.

-te han dicho que de verdad le haces honor a tu nombre? eres realmente el hombre más encantador que yo he conocido –le beso.

David le ayudo a despojarse de la ropa poco a poco hasta que quedo en ropa interior, luego de eso él se desnudaba casi impaciente, debido al estado de Regina ya no le era posible estar sobre ella, por lo que tenían que ser creativos para estar juntos, en ocasiones Regina se ponía de espaldas y agachada en cuatro sobre la cama, pero David había notado que incluso así era un tanto cansado para ella seguir el ritmo, intentaron también sentados en una silla y ella sobre él, esta postura fue muy placentera pero sin duda la posición con la que se sentían más cómodos sin perder placer fue estar de lateral cara a cara, Regina se acostaba de lado y David detrás de ella como si la fuera acurrucar y así lo hicieron, David se puso detrás de ella y le beso el cuello mientras Regina soltaba unas risitas, últimamente estaba demasiado sensible, David recorrió con sus manos desde su hombro libre hasta llegar a su trasero sin dejar de dar suaves besos por su cuello, espalda y hombro, le quito el sostén y Regina se incorporó para enseguida tirarlo al piso, apenas se volvió a recostar cuando David acaricio sus pechos dándoles suaves tirones en sus pezones haciendo que esta empezara a dar pequeños gemidos, Regina se volteo de repente y ambos se besaron, aquí aprovecho David para besar sus pechos y masajear con la otra mano –oh si sigue así –decía Regina con voz seductora, beso tras beso David se separó de ella para quitarle las panties, a estas alturas Regina no podía ni siquiera ver sus pies así que se limitó a esperar lo que tanto deseaba, David beso su intimidad haciendo que se encorvara –te gusta mama? –cuestiono David bromeando –tu sabes que sí.. –contesto enseguida –quieres que continúe? –seguía jugando – a menos que quieras morir… con estas hormonas no solo lo quiero, lo necesito –se burló mirando al techo mientras se dejaba hacer, de pronto sintió como su lengua lamia de arriba-abajo, Regina soltó un gemido muy fuerte provocando la risa de David, enseguida masajeo en círculos su clítoris –vamos David –gimió – que quieres? –mientras seguía lamiendo –tus dedos – dijo entre respiraciones cortadas –donde? – seguía jugando con ella –dentro de mi –así lo hizo y David introdujo con mucha facilidad dos dedos haciendo que esta se encorvara y se moviera contra su mano, -más rápido –así lo hizo y pronto Regina venia en su mano.

-cansada? – cuestiono mientras se acercó a ella.

-solo un poco agitada, pero ahora señor es su turno.

-no es necesario.

-por supuesto que sí, porque lo quiero hacer.

David se sentó recostado en la cabera de la cama mientras Regina a su lado le acariciaba su miembro, el principio dio un suspiro y Regina vio cómo su semblante empezaba a hacer muecas de placer, paso su mano de arriba abajo haciendo que empezara a gemir, hacía tiempo que no recibía sexo oral ya que David era demasiado protector con ella y odiaba verla agacharse o estar en una posición incómoda debido a su vientre, sin embargo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados respirando con dificultad sintió los labios de la reina, y como su lengua lamia la cabeza de su pene, David abrió los ojos enseguida -Regina no lo hagas –ella se separó un momento -te dije que lo quiero hacer, si me fuera molesto te lo diría – David la miraba recostada y agachada un poco para alcanzar su miembro, Regina recorría con su lengua haciéndolo gemir, a ella le encantaba escucharlo –no voy a durar mucho cariño – dijo casi con dificultad – hazlo… -dijo con voz firme mientras seguía haciendo el trabajo con su mano – quiero hacerlo dentro de ti –volvió a responder –estas seguro? Lo puedes hacer en mi boca –decía guiñándole el ojo –estoy seguro –apenas respondió Regina se reincorporo y se recostó de lado, David se posiciono tras de ella y dirigió su miembro a su entrada que estaba por demás húmeda esperándolo con ansias, cuando sintió la primera embestida Regina gimió tan fuerte que se alegró que su madre no estaba en casa, David le tomo sus pechos con las manos en cada embestida y eso hizo que la sensación se duplicara, luego de varias embestidas Regina llego al orgasmo, David sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y se ajustaba contra su miembro, sin embargo ella siguió moviéndose para liberar a David, no tardó mucho en alcanzarla cuando él tuvo su orgasmo llenándola por completo, aun con su intimidad casi palpitando Regina sintió los espasmos del miembro de David dentro de ella.

-te amo -le susurró al oído.

-y yo a ti mi amor. –le contesto aun agitada.

-crees que él bebe está bien con esto? –cuestiono David acariciando su vientre, aun con su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, recuperándose de lo que acababa de pasar.

-según Whale si… de echo esto me ayuda a mí, al parto ya sabes.

-entonces tenemos que hacerlo más seguido. –susurro haciendo reír a Regina.

A la mañana siguiente David se fue temprano a la habitación que le rentaba a la abuela para poder recoger sus cosas, Regina tomo un baño y mientras se arreglaba sintió un tirón en su vientre –estas juguetona? – decía acariciando su ahora enorme estómago.

Cuando bajo a la cocina Cora hacia su entrada.

-hola mama –le saludo.

-estuvo David aquí? –le dijo casi bromeando.

-sabes estar con Zelena te ha afectado un poco. –decía fingiendo molestia.

-le has dicho?

-si… y hoy se muda. –sonrió.

-me alegro mucho mi amor… estaba pensando, ustedes necesitan su intimidad y…

-ohh no, no nos pongas de pretextos… Gold te ha pedido que te mudes con él? –le guiño el ojo.

-si… pero independientemente de eso, era verdad lo que decía, ustedes necesitaran su momento a solas.

-gracias, y mama… me ha pedido matrimonio. –de repente soltó con una gran sonrisa.

-ohh Regina, es libre? –esta asintió con la cabeza –no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso –se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-gracias - justo se iba a poner a preparar el desayuno, cuando su madre la detuvo.

-ohh no… déjamelo a mi querida, tu ahora tienes que descansar y además hoy es un día especial, Zelena enloquecerá con la noticia.

Ambas estuvieron platicando mientras desayunaban, y cada cierto tiempo Regina sentía este tirón en su vientre… no quería preocuparla, aún faltaban dos semanas para cumplir los nueve meses, así que intento relajarse y dejo pasar la tarde.

Cora la observo y enseguida supo lo que pasaba, sin decir nada subió a la habitación de Regina y del bebe e hizo las maletas de ambas, Regina estaba en la sala leyendo.

Horas después llego Zelena y Cora la saludaba con un beso casi ignorándola mientras regresaba a la ventana donde había estado casi por cuarenta minutos observando paciente.

-qué pasa? –cuestiono Zelena extrañada al verla observar a Regina que se encontraba sentada bajo su árbol de manzanas –que haces?

-estoy observando mientras finjo.

-qué cosa?

-finjo que no me doy cuenta que está en labor de parto. –dijo tranquila con una sonrisa, aun con la mirada fija en su hija.

-ohh por dios, es hora? –cuestiono emocionada.

-ha estado así toda la mañana, en cualquier momento me pedirá que la lleve al hospital.

-deberíamos informar a David.

-ohh ya lo hice –dijo serena.

-debemos de ir con ella?

-ohh no… no hay que presionarla, ella vendrá.

Luego de unos minutos donde ambas seguían mirando la ventana, Regina entro dando pasos lentos.

-mama…

-si querida. –decía sin dejar de sonreír.

-hola Zelena –dijo Regina con una mueca y respirando con un tanto de dificultad –creo…que es hora. –mientras que madre e hija no ocultaban su alegría.

* * *

**Y ya llega la princesa! XDDD y con ella casi el finnnnnnnnnnn u.u…XD espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo escribí hace unos días, solo que me fui de viaje y no tuve oportunidad de checarlo bien y subirlo, pero las recompenso con un capitulo largo XD muchas gracias a quien puso el fic como favorito y quien sigue leyendo, igualmente gracias por cada review, que les pareció? Que les gustaría leer en el siguiente capi? Espero sus review**!

**evazqueen:** awww yo también amo a mi versión de Zelena, me encanta escribir sobre ella, me hubiera gustado que asi fuera su relación con Regina en el show u.u, y que te gustaría para el final? O.o! gracias por el review! XD

**Melissa Swan:** hahahaha estaría divertido poner a Archie en ese aprieto XDD y bueno como digo siempre aquí se toman en cuenta las sugerencias, espero que te haya gustado el momento de Regina y David, gracias por el review!

**NarcissaMinerva**: hay siiiiiiiiiiii me encanta Cora y Rumple, espero con ansias escribir ese fic corto de ellos XD gracias por el review!

**GabyEvilRegal4Ever123**: muchas gracias por el review! Y asi es… próximo fic que escriba sera GoldenQueen! Me encantaaaaaaaaa XDDD

**Zary Curhm:** fíjate que nunca me propongo que mis fics sean con humor, pero como que se me da un poco escribir momentos chuscos XDD espero que el capi de hoy te haya gustado, gracias por el review!

**Trueoutlawqueenl:** muchas gracias por el review! Espero que este capi te haya gustado también, espero tu comentario al respecto!

**Katherine Marceline Herondale:** el tipo tiembla como una hoja, es una expresión que se usa mucho aquí para referirse a alguien que está muy nervioso y se asemeja a una hoja de árbol cuando la mueve el viento XDD me alegra mucho que te guste y que te haga reír XDD yo me divierto mucho mientras escribo, espero que este capi te haya gustado, gracias por el review!


	23. Chapter 23

Luego de que Regina les anunciara la noticia Cora mando a Zelena por las maletas y cuando esta volvió su madre hizo un movimiento de manos y el trio apareció en segundos en el hospital, cuando estuvieron ahí se dirigieron a la recepción donde una enfermera llego con una silla de ruedas para llevar a Regina al cuarto a que la revisaran.

Luego de unos minutos Regina estaba recostada en la cama tranquila cuando David entro al cuarto.

-Regina…-se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.

-David, como llegaste tan rápido? –cuestiono sorprendida.

-tu madre me aviso desde hace unas horas para que estuviera listo en cualquier momento.

-madre? –se giró a verla.

-Regina cariño, supe desde la mañana que hoy sería el día…yo solo quise darte tu espacio.

-gracias.

-y cómo estás? –cuestiono David dándole un beso en la frente.

-las contracciones son cada vez más fuertes y cada quince minutos. –respiro hondo.

-lo harás muy bien.

-eso espero.

Justo en ese momento Whale entraba al cuarto.

-buenas tardes familia… que tenemos aquí? La princesa ya está lista para conocer a todos? –bromeo.

-las contracciones son cada quince minutos aproximadamente – justo en ese momento Regina cerro los ojos e hizo una mueca soportando la contracción que estaba sufriendo.

-ya veo… bueno ahora tendré que revisarte para saber cuántos centímetros tienes de dilatación, les pediré que salgan por favor. –decía Whale mientras que uno a uno fueron saliendo del cuarto dejándolos a solas.

En el pasillo Emma y Henry llegaban casi corriendo.

-como esta mi mama? –cuestiono Henry emocionado.

-tu madre está bien cariño, en estos momentos la está revisando el doctor. –respondió Cora.

-esto llevara un tiempo Henry así que hay que relajarnos, no hay que poner nerviosa a Regina. –dijo Zelena.

-tu tía tiene razón chico, esto puede llevar algunas horas –trataba de calmarlo Emma.

-qué te parece si vamos por algo a la cafetería mientras sale el doctor? –le guiño un ojo Zelena.

-ok ya entendí… me calmare, vamos tía. –respiro hondo y se fue a la cafetería con Zelena.

-y tu como estas? –cuestiono Emma a su padre.

-estoy un poco nervioso, no es como si no hubiera pasado ya por esto, pero no puedo evitarlo –sonrió nervioso.

-tranquilo David, ambas estarán bien. –le dijo Cora tocándole el brazo.

Veinte minutos después Cora esperaba afuera del cuarto, Emma y Zelena estaban en la cafetería acompañadas de Hook y Archie, Henry y David estaban con Regina en el cuarto así que prefirió darles un poco de privacidad.

-Hola cariño –se escuchó la voz de Rumple mientras se acercaba a ella.

-hola –sonrió y le dio un beso a modo de saludo, para después hacerle espacio para que se sentara junto a ella.

-como esta ella? –cuestiono abrazándola al sentarse.

-está bien, aún le falta un par de horas para que dé a luz.

-y tú? Como estas?

-bien… emocionada por conocer a mi nieta, estoy muy orgullosa de Regina… no se ha quejado ni un poco, está tranquila.

-ella es muy fuerte.

-lo sé, sabes… le dije esta mañana que me mudaría contigo, no pude ser más oportuna ella necesitara más que nunca su espacio.

-entonces te mudaras conmigo?

-estas preparado para que me convierta en la Sra. de Gold? –Rumple la miro sorprendido –no me quiero casar si eso estás pensando –sonrió- creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado eso es lo de menos –Rumple le beso la cabeza.

-desde hace tiempo ya eres mi esposa para mí. –Cora le tomo la cara y le dio un beso en los labios.

-y yo me siento así.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto.

-ya quiero conocerla –le decía Henry recargado en la cama.

-muy pronto cariño… dentro de poco la…-Regina fue interrumpida con el sonido del monitor que le avisaba que una contracción estaba sucediendo, David le tomo la mano.

-está bien… solo respira hondo amor –trataba de calmarla –ya casi… -mientras observaba a Regina hacer una mueca. –eso es todo! –Regina exhalo con fuerza.

-son cada vez más fuertes.-dijo con dificultad.

-lo estás haciendo muy bien mi amor.

-ya fue demasiado…

-pronto pasara.

-mama necesitas algo? –decía Henry un tanto preocupado.

-tal vez podrías decirle a mama que venga?.

-por supuesto –respondió sonriendo.

En cuanto observo que Henry salía, Regina hablo con un tanto de dificultad.-David ya no puedo aguantar tanto el dolor, por favor mantén a Henry afuera no quiero preocuparlo.

-Regina, aquí estoy. –entraba Cora, Regina le dio una mirada a David.

-chico porque no vamos afuera un momento? –le dijo animando a Henry.

-estaré afuera mama –Regina le dio un sonrisa débil mientras salía.

De pronto una vez más Regina hacia una mueca con otra contracción.

-tranquila hija, quieres que hable con el doctor? Puedo pedir que te den algo para el dolor.

-no… no quiero nada, estaré bien… yo solo quiero que ella se apresure.-dijo frotándose el vientre.

-por lo que estuve leyendo hay otra forma menos dolorosa…

-la cesárea… -la interrumpió- es menos dolorosa, pero me perderé ese momento y me rehusó a hacerlo, tal vez sea mi único hijo al que daré a luz no quiero perderme nada.

Cora sonrió –recuerdo cuando tu naciste, tu padre estaba ansioso y yo le gritaba con cada contracción, pero valió la pena –se acercó y le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja –cuando te vi, no podía apartar la vista de ti, estaba embelesada…y estoy segura que pasara lo mismo cuando nazca tu hija.

-gracias mama… traerte de vuelta fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer, no lo habría hecho sin ti, estos últimos meses fuiste indispensable para mí.

Las horas pasaron y la princesa casi se hacía presente, Regina trataba de ser fuerte pero ahora estaba casi empapada de sudor debido al esfuerzo y no pudo evitar dar unos cuantos gritos que ya preocupaban a David.

-creo que casi es hora Regina, necesito que sigas mis indicaciones –dijo Whale acomodándose frente a ella para recibir a la princesa.

-haz dicho eso desde hace una hora y no ha pasado nada –dijo Regina casi como reclamo para después soltar un grito debido a la contracción.

-tranquila mi amor ya casi está aquí.-trataba de calmarla David.

-lo siento pero la pequeña princesa es testaruda como su madre –esto hizo que Regina le diera una mirada asesina que luego desdibujo cuando otra contracción vino –Regina necesito que cuando tengas la próxima contracción, contengas la respiración y pujes lo más que puedas, luego contare hasta diez y volveremos a intentarlo ok –Regina asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando el sonido del monitor sonó anunciando la próxima contracción, Regina respiro hondo y pujo dando un fuerte grito que hizo que las luces del hospital parpadearan, todos afuera miraban a su alrededor como de las lámparas y focos salían chispas.

-esta niña será muy poderosa Cora –dijo Rumple sonriendo.

-será la tercera generación de brujas… contaba con ello. –decía casi con autosuficiencia.

En el cuarto, Regina estaba al borde de las lágrimas, el dolor ya era insoportable y David ya no sabía que decir para calmarla.

-ya puedo ver la cabeza… y tiene un montón de pelo –decía Whale emocionado.

-ya solo un empujón más cariño. –David seguía sosteniéndole la mano, que para ese entonces sentía que Regina casi le fracturaba la suya sin embargo estuvo sosteniéndola sin que ella notara la molestia.

-y aquí viene… -decía Whale cuando el cuerpo de la pequeña salía, las luces empezaron a parpadear con más fuerza y Regina dio un último grito para después tumbarse totalmente agotada en la camilla especial.

El llanto de la bebe invadió el lugar provocando las risas y el llanto de todos.

-harás el honor? –cuestiono Whale pasándole unas tijeras para que David cortara el cordón umbilical.

-por supuesto –se acercó tembloroso y cuando lo corto no podía dejar de sonreír.

La enfermera se llevó a la bebe a un costado para limpiarla y checar que todo estuviera bien, Regina asomaba la cabeza, quería tener a su hija en sus brazos cuanto antes, luego de unos minutos la enfermera le entrego a su hija que como si se tratara de magia dejo de llorar en cuanto Regina la tomo en brazos.

-hola... –dijo tímidamente Regina tomándole una manita –soy tu mama…y te quiero tanto –no podía dejar de llorar –es hermosa David, es totalmente perfecta.

David miraba a su hija, tenía el cabello oscuro como su madre, apenas si abría los ojos pero se podía notar que eran de un azul fuerte heredado de su padre, el color de piel y rasgos faciales se podían observar iguales a su madre.

-lo es… ella es perfecta, gracias Regina, me has hecho muy feliz… no puedo creer que en verdad ella este aquí –le beso la pequeña cabeza a la bebe.

Luego de que Whale termino su trabajo con Regina les dieron a ambos un momento de privacidad, para después dar la indicación de que podían pasar a conocer a la princesa.

Durante su estadía en el hospital Regina recibió muchas visitas, más de las que se imaginaba, jamás pensó que su hija fuera alguien tan querida por el pueblo, recibió también toda clase de regalos, Cora y Rumple le obsequiaron una pulsera que la protegería de todo aquel que intentara hacerle daño, Zelena con un movimiento de manos hizo que apareciera una lámpara nocturna que al encenderla proyectaba en el techo las imágenes de un cielo estrellado como si fuera real, Emma y Henry le obsequiaron toda clase de juguetes, Regina estaba feliz, tenía lo que siempre había soñado.

Luego de que la princesa cumpliera un mes a insistencia de Cora, la abuela y Rubí, Regina invito a todos a la cafetería de la abuela para festejar y presentar oficialmente a su hija, así como decir su nombre de una vez por todas.

Regina entro ataviada con un vestido azul, zapatos altos y maquillaje a la perfección, traía a su hija en brazos, a pesar de tener un mes de haber dado a luz lucía una figura envidiable, David la rodeaba por la cintura, todos los ahí presentes les aplaudieron al entrar, cosa que hizo que Regina se ruborizara, ahí se encontraban ya todos presentes, incluso Mary Margaret quien a modo de sanar y dar por terminado viejas rencillas se presentó para desearles lo mejor a la pareja.

-muchas gracias a todos por venir hoy y por las muestras de afecto que les han mostrado a mi hija y a mi mujer –tomaba la palabra David. –esto significa mucho para nosotros.

-yo no puedo estar más que agradecida, yo no creo merecer tanto de ustedes…

-lo mereces! –interrumpió gritando la abuela, haciendo que todos aplaudieran eufóricos.

-gracias abuela… hoy los reunimos para presentarles a nuestra hija… y ella es la princesa Elizabeth Ruth Nolan! –dijo sin poder contener la alegría, mientras los presentes aplaudían y se acercaban a la pareja.

-y ahora que empiece el festejo! –grito David haciendo que todos se sentaran para cenar.

-es un maravilloso nombre hija, digno de toda una princesa. –se acercó Cora a sostener a la bebe.

-gracias madre.

-awww Lizzy o Ruthii será la consentida de tía –bromeaba Zelena.

-es Elizabeth o Ruth, puedes elegir el que más te guste cariño, no utilicemos diminutivos.

-es mi sobrina yo le llamare como me plazca, verdad mi amor? –mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su sobrina y Regina rodaba los ojos.

Cora se alejó con su nieta mientras David rodeaba por la cintura detrás de Regina.

-parece un sueño verdad? –cuestiono David susurrándole al oído.

-lo es… a veces me da miedo despertar y que todo esto fuera una mentira. –dijo seria mientras observaba como Cora era abordada por todos para ver a su hija.

-si es tan bueno para ser verdad… probablemente es porque lo es. –le beso la mejilla haciendo que Regina sonriera.

-ellos la aman… no creí que eso fuera posible, que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos y todos estuvieran felices por nosotros.

-ha sido un largo camino el que hemos recorrido, te prometo que esto es solo el comienzo… te amo Regina y nunca te dejare, sin importar nada yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Regina se volteo para quedar frente a él y le dio un tierno beso –te amo también, si este es el comienzo no puedo esperar por ver lo que nos espera, ambos sonrieron para acercarse a la multitud que celebrara el nacimiento de su hija.

Cuatro años después…

-Elizabeth Ruth! Ven aquí ahora mismo! –Cora decía en voz alta mientras esperaba al pie de la escalera.

-no quiero este vestido! –dijo la niña haciendo berrinche y asomando solo la cabeza.

-Elizabeth… -se acercó Rumple –tendré que suspender tus clases de magia si no le haces caso a tu abuela.

-nooo! –dijo haciendo pucheros.

-baja ahora entonces cariño –seguía diciendo el oscuro con voz tranquila.

A la niña no le quedó más remedio que bajar aún cara triste.

-mi princesa… acaso no quieres ser la más bella en la boda de tus padres? –decía Cora mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-lo siento abuela…es que me pica! –se quejó haciendo reír a Cora.

-arreglaremos ese detalle. –le toco la nariz, haciendo que la niña sonriera.

-me darás mis clases abuelo? –cuestiono mirando a Rumple.

-por supuesto princesa.

-gracias! –corrió a abrazarlo.

-vamos ahora que no tardan en llegar Zelena y los niños. –dijo Cora apresurando a su nieta.

Luego de algunos minutos la familia Hopper llegaba, una Zelena por demás elegante hacia su entrada llevando de cada mano a un par de gemelitos de tres años, los pequeños eran Luca y Noah, tan traviesos como la madre y de tan buen corazón como el padre, tenían pecas en sus mejillas y su cabello era por demás rojo, ambos vestían pequeños trajes, a su lado Archie entraba sosteniendo una mochila con cosas por si los niños se ponían inquietos.

-hey! Como les va? –cuestionaba una Emma por demás embarazada, ella después de un tiempo había formalizado su relación con Hook y se había casado en una ceremonia sencilla donde solo la familia estuvo presente, ahora a sus casi ocho meses ya le resultaba cansado caminar.

-bien, bien…estamos retrasados? –pregunto Zelena de inmediato.

-no, que va! Ellos aún no bajan, la gente ya está tomando asiento.

-muy bien, vamos niños, la tía Regina se casara –caminaba rápidamente para después voltear a verlos con mirada amenazante –y no quiero ninguna broma ok?

-si mama –los niños respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-esos son mis niños –les dio un beso a ambos y salieron al patio, donde ya se acomodaba la gente.

-wowwwww! –exclamaba la niña que era la viva imagen de su madre salvo por los ojos azules de David –te ves como una princesa mami!... una princesa de cuento. –decía emocionada, Regina llevaba un vestido strapless adornado en la parte de arriba con pedrería fina, traía un listón en la cintura que hacía que resaltara, la parte de abajo era en tul haciendo que pareciera sacada de un cuento de hadas, el peinado era una especie de chongo alto con una fina tiara que adornaba su cabello.

-tú lo crees? – cuestiono Regina conmovida.

-tu hija tiene razón, luces hermosa hija.

-gracias a ambas… y estas nerviosa princesa? –pregunto a la niña.

-un poco… tratare de no caerme mama –esto hizo que las mujeres sonrieran, la niña llevaba un vestido de tirantes en blanco, con un listón igual que su madre en la cintura y también en tul con unas zapatillas, el cabello suelto y solo con una diadema para adornar sus rizos.

-serás la niña de las flores más hermosa que yo haya visto. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-ya es hora Regina, David estará esperando.

-muy bien vamos entonces. –suspiro para salir de la recamara.

Cuando Cora tomo asiento, la música inicio y Elizabeth camino lentamente dejando caer de una canasta pétalos de rosas y dando paso a una Regina nerviosa, David casi se derretía viendo a su hija caminar por el pasillo y luego se deslumbro al ver a Regina, ambos sonrieron nerviosos.

Cuando Elizabeth tomo asiento al lado de Cora, el juez empezó a hablar, David y Regina nunca dejaron de verse ni de sonreír, luego de unos minutos...

-ahora pueden decir los votos. –dijo el juez.

Con voz temblorosa Regina inicio –David… nunca, ni en mis sueños más remotos me imagine tener esto que tengo contigo, tu llegaste a darle vida a mi vida –en ese momento una lagrima rodo por su mejilla –te amo y quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de la familia que hemos formado, contigo no me falta nada.

Cuando fue el turno de David la voz se le quebró un poco –Regina, tú dices que yo llegue a darle vida a tu vida pero fue al revés, contigo conocí lo que era la felicidad, tú y mis hijas son lo más importante para mí, te quiero y te lo diré todos los días de mi vida –esto lo hizo casi como amenaza que hizo reír a los presentes –gracias por todo lo que me has dado –y así sin más David se abalanzo a darle un beso a Regina haciendo reír a todos y provocando que el juez rodara los ojos.

-yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede seguir besando a su esposa.

En ese momento pétalos de rosas eran arrojados mientras pasaban por el pasillo y fuegos artificiales eran lanzados al cielo, todos se acercaron a felicitar a los novios, Henry le dio un abrazo a su madre y fue uno de los momentos más conmovedores de la noche para la novia.

Luego del alboroto los niños Hopper corrían por todos lados con unas pistolas amenazando a todo el que se les cruzara en el camino, esto hizo que Zelena corriera detrás de ellos, la gente empezó a llenar la pista de baile, Elizabeth Ruth convenció a su hermano Henry de bailar con ella y los novios no podían estar más felices.

-estas feliz señora Nolan? –bromeo David bailando al ritmo de la música.

-ya era la señora Nolan antes –respondió Regina sarcástica.

-pero ahora lo eres oficialmente –le enseñaba el anillo.

-no necesitaba el papel… pero estoy muy feliz.

-nuestra hija quería vernos casados.

-y esa fue una buena razón para hacerlo… espero que no te estés arrepintiendo –le guiño el ojo.

-bueno… ahora tendré que alejarme de mis otras novias –esto le valió un golpe en el brazo –oye! Así empezaremos nuestro matrimonio? –decía bromeando.

-con golpes y mujeres rostizadas si se te acercan!

-no hay otra mujer más que tu –le beso los labios –bueno y una rubia despampanante ahora embarazada y una morena hermosaa que mide poco más de un metro. –sonrió.

-muy buena respuesta esposo –ahora ella lo beso.

-ya quiero que sea la noche de bodas –levanto las cejas pícaro.

-quien dijo que teníamos que esperarnos? –le guiño el ojo.

-mi esposa es una pervertida.

-y te gusta no?

\- me encanta! –la beso mientras seguían bailando.

FIN

* * *

**Y bueno chicasssssss he aquí el final u.u…hahah espero que les haya gustado! Awwwww le tome mucho cariño al fic u.u espero que haya valido la pena! XD MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por leer y seguir la historia espero que haya sido de su agrado y me comenten que les pareció y como bono…. Cha cha chaaaaaan hahaha pues que acabo de publicar el primer capítulo del fic GoldenQueen se llama "Como me enamore de tu madre" ya se imaginaran con el titulo la historia XDD así que espero se pasen a leer y comentar que si no gusta pues me brinco a escribir otro fic! hahahaha saludos a todas!**

**evazqueen:** muchas gracias por comentar en la mayoría de los capítulos, lo agradezco mucho, espero que te haya gustado lo que escribi para el final y que luego me comentes que tal con el GoldenQueen! XD gracias!

**GabyEvilRegal4Ever123**: gracias por el review! Y awww si Cora y Gold espero haberles dado un final justo XD que te parecio el final? Ohh y espero que te pases a leer mi GoldenQueen! XD

**NarcissaMinerva:** aww sii quería que en los últimos capis se viera ps que se ambaaaann así bien pasionales hahahaha espero que te haya gustado el final y si te agrada el GoldenQueen te pases a leer, gracias por el review!

**Melissa Swan:** aww sii yo amo escribir sobre las Mills espero luego retomar la relación en otro fic XD muchas gracias por tus comentarios y yo se que se te hacia raro el GoldenQueen asi que espero le des una oportunidad al menos y te pases a leer chance y te enganchas! Hahaha por cierto ahí abordo el OutlawQueen pero ahí Robin sufrirá …muahahha XDD a ver qué opinas del final! Espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
